Maldito boomerang
by JosefoXZ
Summary: La batalla por Karakura ha comenzado, pero en el momento mas importante los demonios del pasado atacan de nuevo a Rukia, revolucionando su relacion con Ichigo y Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui comienzo con esta NO tan pequeña historia, tratare de darle un poco de todo, comedia, drama, aventura, romance etc, etc.

La historia se centra en el trio principal, su relacion y reaccion con ciertos eventos que al parecer se repiten en la vida de Rukia.

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo por supuesto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente estamos juntos y listos para una nueva pelea, la batalla contra Aizen esta por llegar a su etapa decisiva y es cuando todos debemos mostrar nuestro lado más fuerte y dar todo lo que tenemos, de lo contrario el resultado no será más que la muerte eso lo tengo bien claro.

Pero, ¿por que si lo tengo tan claro?…… han vuelto a mi estos sentimientos de inseguridad, esos demonios del pasado de los cuales creí haberme librado, no lo entiendo después de la pelea con Aroniero yo……...

Rukia ….Rukia te pregunto, que si estas lista para partir, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Rukiaaaaaa!!!!!!

Eh, oh Ichigo lo siento después de una gran batalla suelo entrar en un estado de meditación.

A ver ustedes dos dejen de hacerse tontos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, en Karakura la batalla ha comenzado, aquí la misión ya se cumplió – interviene Renji en la conversación.

Así es, Inoue-san ya esta con nosotros, ahora hay que partir para ayudar a los demás, Ulquiorra sigue con vida y es un rival de respeto ¿o no?, Kurosaki – comenta Ishida sarcásticamente sosteniendo sus lentes.

Ese maldito, jamás le perdonare lo que le hizo a Inoue – dice Ichigo con cara de frustración.

No te preocupes Ichigo, estoy seguro que la próxima vez que lo enfrentes tu espada será la que se imponga – comenta Chad mientras pone una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

Gracias Chad – responde Ichigo.

Kurosaki-kun

¿Inoue? – dice Ichigo.

Esta vez no pelearas solo yo estaré a tu lado en esta ultima batalla – dice Inoue con una cara llena de seriedad y madurez inédita para todos los presentes.

Ehh, gracias Inoue, en esta pelea necesitare de la ayuda de todos, en especial de ustedes que vinieron hasta el mismo infierno a ayudarme– dice Ichigo

Parece que Inoue ha ganado en voluntad gracias a su estadía en Hueco Mundo – piensa Rukia mientras mira la escena.

¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMONOS!!!!!! – grita Renji.

El grupo de rescate que se introdujo en Hueco Mundo ha regresado a la tierra, han regresado a casa pero no a la tranquilidad, la pelea ya ha comenzado Karakura es un campo de batalla, Capitanes vs Espadas, Fracciones contra tenientes, incluso algunos húmanos se han visto involucrados, el grupo de Ichigo tendrá que entrar al quite.

¡Capitan Ukitake!, me reporto a sus filas.

Kuchiki, te estábamos esperando, en estos momentos necesitamos refuerzos – contesta el capitán con tono nervioso- Isane, Sentaro y Kiyone están enfrentando a un fracción llamado Claude Cabalceta tiene un poder que no calculamos si no nos damos prisa cof, cof, cof – de nuevo esa maldita enfermedad.

Capitán, no se preocupe llamare a Ichigo Kurosaki para que me ayude.

Demonios, tengo que darme prisa Ichigo se encuentra en casa de Urahara – sale Rukia corriendo.

Te digo que no es necesario Kurosaki-kun, no quiero ser una molestia yo puedo volver a mi casa.

Inoue, ya hable con Yoruichi te puedes quedar aquí sobre todo mientras dura la pelea –responde Ichigo – no puedes quedarte sola, en cualquier momento Aizen puede volver a secuestrarte.

Entiendo no puedo volver a permitir que me atrapen, no de nuevo casi les costo la vida y yo….

Ichigoooooo……

Es Kuchiki-san – dice Orihime.

Ichigo, estamos bajo ataque, el escuadron 13 necesita nuestra ayuda – dice con una voz agitada por la carrera.

Demonios – grita Ichigo mientras sale de su cuerpo físico.

Esperen….

Qui-quiero ir – dice Orihime.

Inoue, esta batalla es muy… - dice Ichigo pero es interrumpido.

Kurosaki-kun, recuerda lo que te dije, esta vez peleare a tu lado.

Pe-pero Inoue ……

Déjala Ichigo, ella tiene derecho a pelear – dice Rukia- ella entiende los riesgos, ¿cierto Inoue?.

Si, gracias Kuchiki-san – responde Inoue con una sonrisa.

En eso Urahara entra a escena con su característico abanico

Kurosaki-san, el rival al que van a enfentrar no es gran cosa, pero no se confíen seria muy triste que murieran antes de la parte divertida – comenta con una cara sarcástica, cínica pero a la vez seria.

Basta de tonterías carajo, la vida de mis compañeros esta en juego – Rukia se impone.

Demonios, vamonos ya – dice Ichigo e inicia la partida.

Mientras tanto en el parque del pueblo una batalla casi perdida, un arrancar de aproximadamente 1.60 m de estatura pelo negro y con la mascara rota cubriéndole ambos ojos, tomando con sus guarras a Isane la teniente del cuarto escuadrón, mientras Kiyone y Sentaro ambos oficiales del escuadrón 13 están a la merced de un arrancar de casi 2 metros y cabello plateado, su mascara rota le cubría la mitad de la cara de la nariz hacia abajo.

Jajajajajajaja Claude, déjame divertirme un poco con esa shinigami.

Imbecil, esto no es un parque de diversiones es una guerra, matala ya de una vez.

Her-hermana noooo….- dice una moribunda Kiyone.

Ahhhh maldito la pelea aun no termina, bakudo 61, Rukujyou kourou – en un esfuerzo desesperado, Sentaro ataca a su oponente con la prisión de seis barrotes.

Arrrrrgh que clase de ataque es este, shinigami esto es sucio, oye Claude ayúdame he quedado atrapado.

Eres un idiota Phil, debería dejarte morir, basuras como tu no le sirven a Aizen-sama.

Oye Shinigami esa técnica es muy interesante – dice Claude a Sentaro.

Esta técnica me la enseño mi compañera Rukia Kuchiki, especial para acabar con basuras como ustedes- responde un malherido Sentaro

Asi que Kuchiki, la hermana del capitan la que invadio Hueco Mundo para rescatar a Inoue-dono junto al tal Kurosaki.- le responde Claude con una sonrisa.

Entonces te menosprecie, te matare y después matare a Kuchiki y a Kurosaki también.

¿A quien vas a matar cabron?.....- aparece Ichigo desde las alturas.

Ehhhh tu eres…… Kurosaki Ichigo. – dice Claude con cara de emoción – te estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto Inoue aprovecha la distracción y comienza a curar las heridas de las hermanas Kiyone e Isane, por su parte Rukia se perfila para entrar a la pelea.

Bueno permite presentarme soy Claude Cabalceta miembro de las fracciones especiales y el es mi colega el arrancar 38 Phil Juaristi.

Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo shinigami sustituto, ¿que mierda es eso de fracciones especiales?.

Las fracciones especiales son el arma secreta de Aizen-sama solo eso te puedo decir, y te adelanto yo no puedo ser vencido.

¿si? Demuestralo ¡BAN KAI!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperen la continuacion, seguro mejorara.

Y respecto a mis historias anteriores, originalmente tenia intencion de crear continuaciones, pero no lo descarto.


	2. Peleas primitivas

Nuevamente Ichigo se ve enfrascado en una pelea, después de pelear con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra ambos sendos "espada" con resultados favorables, su autoestima en las batallas estaba mejor que nunca.

Ichigo desata un frenesí de ataques rápidos con su espada, cortando en múltiples ocasiones a su rival, era un daño considerable y el fracción no metía las manos.

Jjijijijijijijiji – phil comenzo a reir.

¿De que demonios te ríes?, un tipo en tu posición no tiene derecho a reír, - dijo Rukia mientras amenazaba al arrancar espada al cuello.

Los fracciones especiales son arrancars que originalmente eran Hollows "experimentales" creados por Aizen y su equipo –dice Phil con una sonrisa enorme- todos tienen habilidades "raras" jijijiji.

¿Los hollows creados por Aizen?, ¿como el que ataco a Kaien-dono aquella noche? – Piensa Rukia mientras su rostro refleja los demonios del pasado- no puede ser.

Ku-kurosaki te encargaste de darme una paliza verdad jejejej – dice el moribundo Claude- pero creo que es hora de mostrarte mi habilidad especial.

Pero si estas hecho mierda, no te las des conmigo – le responde un arrogante shinigami.

Kurosaki-kun ten cuidado, algo no anda bien – dice Inoue quien sentía escalofríos desde que llegaron.

Te mostrare mi técnica, ¡¡¡¡¡¡TRANSFUSION!!!!!!.

Una luz invadió el parque dejando ciegos por un instante a todos los presentes.

Si esta es tu técnica oculta estas acabado – dice Ichigo.

Jejejejeje – Claude se ríe.

Ichigooooooo ahhhhhhhhhh- grita Rukia mientras cae al suelo llena de heridas.

Rukiaaaaaaaa – grita Ichigo

Kuchiki-saaan.- grita Orihime mientras corre a ayudarla.

Kuchikiiiiii, ¿que paso? yo no vi nada ¿Isane viste quien ataco a Kuchiki? – pregunta Kiyone.

Claaaaude ¿cual es tu habilidad especial? – pregunta Sentaro.

Se llama "transfusión" todo el daño que reciba será transferido a la persona que yo decida mientras yo les paso mis heridas ellos me pasan su salud, una vez que libero mi técnica es un proceso constante así que si me vuelves a herir ella sufrirá mas jejeje, por eso les dije que era imposible que me vencieran.

Mal-maldito, te voy a –Ichigo se encontraba desesperado no podía hacer nada cortar a su rival era como cortar a sus compañeros.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunta Kiyone.

Voy a curar a Rukia, Inoue-san tu ayuda a Kurosaki-san- dijo Isane

Espera, Isane-san creo que tengo un plan – dijo Inoue

Ahora me toca atacarte a ti Kurosaki Ichigo – Claude se abalanza sobre el shinigami.

Ichigo actuaba a la defensiva, solo escapando y cubriéndose con su espada, pero noto que el tal Claude además de poseer una habilidad rara como la "transfusión", su "sonido" era inusualmente rapido. Ichigo pronto se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos por escapar cada vez eran mas complicados.

Jijijijijijij oye Inoue Orihime, tu le juraste fidelidad a Aizen-sama, por que ayudas a estos shinigamis lo considero traición, te voy a matar – phil ataca a Inoue con su espada.

Cabron yo soy tu oponente recuerdas, Inoue-san por favor ayude a Kuchiki yo me encargo de el - intervino Sentaro.

Inoue comenzó a curar las heridas de Rukia mientras Ichigo no puede escapar mas, Claude habia conseguido herirlo en varias ocaciones, Ichigo era bueno peleando a la ofensiva, pero era malo escapando del rival, "la culpa era de su padre por no haber criado un cobarde" penso.

Te tengo Kurosaki, es tu fi…. Aghhhhhhh mi brazo las heridas nuevamente se estan abriendo ¿por que? – Claude voltea rápidamente y ve a Orihime curando a Rukia.

Noooo esa mujer, recuerdo lo que dijo Aizen de ella, puede revertir los acontecimientos, siendo así mi habilidad no sirve – Claude entra en un frenesí de desesperación.

¡¡¡¡¡¡ZERO!!!!!! – lo lanza a Orihime y Rukia, a una velocidad y distancia a la cual es imposible escapar.

Inoue, Rukiaaaaa – grita Ichigo con desesperación.

Una gran explosión se escucha en el parque de Karakura.

Kuchiki, nooooo – Kiyone con lagrimas en los ojos se deja caer mientras Isane la abraza.

Ichigo esta aterrado y su mirada se pierde en el humo, al igual que la mirada de todos.

Todo parecia indicar que las dos mujeres habían quedado hechas polvo pero cuando el humo se disipa se ve una figura familiar.

Ca-capitan Ukitake – Kiyone da un salto de dos metros al ver a su santo, hoy mas que nunca santo capitan.

Ufffff si me tardo un segundo mas no la cuento, ya basta de juegos y acabemos con esto- dice el respetable oficial.

Orihime curo por completo las graves heridas de Rukia y por lo tanto Claude perderia la batalla.

Ahhhh no puede ser, ghhhh ahhhh y-yo no puedo ser vencido ¿por que no la mataste Phil?. – las ultimas palabras de Claude.

No puede ser Claude murio yo me largo – Phil trata de escapar.

¿A donde? – Ichigo lo alcanza utilzando shunpo.

Lo atraviesa con su espada, la pelea termino.

Más tarde en casa de Urahara el grupo se reúne en el comedor.

Ahora si nos salvamos, si no es por el capitán no la contamos, capitán se lo agradezco de aquí a la luna. – dice Sentaro mientras da una reverencia.

Eso no es justo Sentaro, yo se lo agradezco de aquí al sol y de ida y vuelta capitán – Kiyone por su parte de rodillas frente a Ukitake.

Oye no me imites, yo respeto al capitán tanto como mi propia vida, enana fea. – dice Sentaro con una vena en la frente

Yo lo respeto y admiro mucho más que tu, cara de mono apestoso- le responde Kiyone

Hermana por favor, calmate – Isane trata de calmarla mientras continua curando a una ya conciente Rukia.

Capitan ese arrancar era del mismo tipo que el que… – dice Rukia mientras es interrumpida.

Lo se, es del mismo tipo de hollow creados por Aizen el que ataco a Kaien y a Miyako – dice Ukitake.

Mientras tanto Inoue cura las heridas de un alicaído Ichigo en una habitación del almacén.

¿Estas preocupado por Rukia? – pregunta Orihime con voz taciturna.

No, ella esta bien solo que….- responde Ichigo.

¿Que pasa Kurosaki-kun?

En esta pelea tuve un sentimiento muy extraño, parecido a la nostalgia, parecido a un deja vu. – Cuenta Ichigo con los ojos cerrados- nunca lo había dicho pero solo me ha pasado dos veces cuando conocí a Rukia y cuando fui por vez primera a la sociedad de almas.

Ehhhh en serio, que raro yo sentí lo mismo que tu en las mismas circunstancias.-le responde Orihime- no se por que, pero es una sensación extraña

Inoue sigamos peleando juntos tal vez asi descubramos la razón

Si, Kurosaki-kun.

Le parecerá gracioso capitán, pero esta tarde en medio de la pelea de pronto me senti como en los viejos tiempos – comenta Sentaro mientras todos beben el te que preparo Tessai.

A que te refieres cara de mono – le responde Kiyone sacándole la lengua.

Bueno, me hizo recordar aquellas misiones del escuadrón 13 en el que estábamos todos el capitán Ukitake, el teniente Shiba, Miyako-dono, Kuchiki, Kiyone y yo, éramos un equipo muy competitivo – cuenta Sentaro con una voz nostalgica.

ayyyy por favor no seas ridículo, sentaro – Kiyone le responde.

Sentaro, yo pense exactamente lo mismo, hoy también mi corazón latió de alegría al recordar esa época de nuestras vidas – dice Ukitake con una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo menciona el capitán, es verdad, la única diferencia es que no están Kaien y Miyako-dono, ahora estan Kurosaki e Inoue-san.

Incluso el parecido físico es notable – agrega Isane mientras se sienta.

¿Podría ser que los eventos se estén repitiendo?, de ser así hay que tener cuidado. – piensa Ukitake mientras bebe su te.

Lo mejor será no comentar esto con Kuchiki, ya sabemos que aquella época ella sufrió mucho y apenas lo esta superando, les pido discreción – dice Ukitake.

Mientras tanto Rukia descansa y reflexiona en la habitación.

Inoue curo mis heridas, pero estoy muy fatigada mentalmente, últimamente las pesadillas vuelven y los sentimientos de culpa también, sin embargo en la pelea de hoy un sentimiento de nostalgia me acompaño pero no logro identificar que es, Kaien-dono ¿Qué hago?.


	3. Refuerzos

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, bueno yo la verdad me divierto mucho escribiendola espero que ocurra lo mismo con los que la leen.

Por cierto gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Saludos

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A la maña siguiente las tropas se ponen a tono, hay que estar listos para todo, incluso para morir.

Buenos días Kurosaki-san.

¿Ehh?, Ukitake-san, ¿ocurre algo? – responde Ichigo extrañado.

¿Como te vas a movilizar en esta batalla?, ¿piensas actuar solo o unirte a un escuadrón?.

Mmm supongo que como hasta ahora, yo solo, ademas no me llevo bien con las reglas de los shinigami. – contesta Ichigo mientras acomoda su espada.

Ire al grano, muchas tropas están interesadas en tus servicios y los de tus amigos, creo que el capitán Zaraki tratara de que te le unas y la capitana Unohana esta interesada en Inoue – dice Ukitake.

Ehh ¿Kenpachi me quiere en su escuadrón?, estoy seguro que lo único que desea es tenerme cerca para pelear todo el tiempo, jah ni loco.

Quiero que se unan a mi equipo ¿aceptas mi propuesta?. – pregunta Ukitake con gran determinación.

Creo que lo mejor es que aceptes Kurosaki-san- interviene Urahara, quien al parecer tenia rato en escena pero nadie se habia percatado- Ishida-san y Sado-san trabajaran para mi junto con Yoruichi, así que es buena idea que te les unas, en equipo las tareas se facilitan, por lo menos así tenemos a alguien que recoja nuestro cadáver si ocurre lo peor je je- termina de comentar Urahara con el abanico extendido por encima de la barbilla.

Mas tarde en donde la escuadra 13.

Queeeeee, ¿Qué Kurosaki se nos va a unir?- grita Kiyone.

Cállate, aquí el único que grita soy yo – responde Sentaro.

¿Escuchaste Rukia?, tu querido Kurosaki ya es nuestro colega, apuesto a que entro por ti uhhhhhjujuju, lo traes bien loquito jujuju – le dice Kiyone con tono burlón.

Hey Kuchiki, no creas que los dejare andar por ahí de libertinos en horas de trabajo, aunque sea "tu querido" – agrega Sentaro con cara de tonto.

¿Mi querido?, ¿ese tonto? tan solo entro aquí por que no quería meterse con los pelados de Zaraki y compañía…… – contesta Rukia.

Es interrumpida por un coscorrón.

Auchhhhh, Ichigo ¿por que rayos me golpeas la cabeza? recuerda que ahora soy tu superior.

¿Mi superior?, entonces que preparen mi funeral desde ya, que de esta no sobrevivimos – le responde Ichigo.

Seras Cabr….. – dice Rukia mientras es interrumpida por la alarma.

En el lado este de la ciudad están atacando los fracción de Barragán, Halibel y su gente atacan el centro y en el sur están unos arrancar desconocidos, ¿a donde vamos capitán? – pregunta Sentaro.

Mmmm seguramente la gente de Zaraki atacara a la gente de Barragán, lo mejor será ir al sur, pero para eso nos dividiremos en dos grupos Kiyone y Sentaro vendrán conmigo y por su parte Kurosaki, Kuchiki e Inoue irán a ver…. – dice Ukitake mientras es interrumpido.

¿Inoue? – preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

Así es, ella misma me pidió que la dejara estar en nuestro equipo y yo no dude en aceptarla – responde Ukitake.

Pero…- dice Ichigo

Ichigo, tienes que respetar la decisión de Inoue ella sabe lo que se juega, déjala ser – dice Rukia.

Buenos días.

Ahhhh, buenos días Inoue-san y bienvenida a nuestro equipo – Kiyone la recibe.

¿Les queda claro que es lo que tienen que hacer?, entonces andando – ordena Ukitake.

El equipo de Ichigo se tenia que dirigir al sureste, se había reportado que un grupo de arrancars habían atacado la zona y por eso Ukitake los mando a ver, por su parte el equipo de Ukitake tendió al suroeste.

Inoue, ¿Cómo vas con tus nuevas técnicas? – dice Rukia agitada mientras corre.

Ufff, casi no he podido practicar, pero tu entrenamiento en la sociedad de almas me sirvió mucho – le contesta Orihime.

¿Una nueva técnica?, ¿es verdad eso Inoue? – pregunta Ichigo quien punteaba en la carrera.

Los estabamos esperando shinigamis………..

Ellos son….- dice Rukia.

Jejejejejeje por que ponen esa cara, no tengan miedo pronto descansarán en paz. Yo soy Ze Francois miembro de las fracciones especiales.

Un arrancar de larga cabellera castaña, estatura media y con la masacara cubriendole un ojo, mostraba una sonrisa parecida a la monalisa de Da Vinci.

Estos "niños" se levantaron con el pie izquierdo, encontrarse con nosotros significa la muerte, jejejeje – el extraño arrancar de complexión robusta y cara de viejo, era realmente un ser grotesco- permítanme presentarme, yo soy Hans Flenz fracción especial, tienen un minuto para rezar por su alma antes de que los mate.

Lo siento pero no pienso morir todavía – responde Ichigo- son fracciones especiales ¿cierto?, entonces no me contendre ¡¡¡¡¡¡Bankai!!!!!!.

Había escuchado hablar de tu Bankai, la verdad no es muy vistoso, pero yo tampoco me contendré "chaval"- le dice Hans en tono burlón.

Hans déjame a las chicas, ya sabes que las almas de las bellas jovencitas son mi única debilidad juar, juar, juar – dice Ze Francois mientras se lame los labios con su larga lengua.

Jah, idiota, a mi no me interesa pelear con basuras, yo voy sobre el shinigami pelos de naranja. – Responde Hans.

Ichigo, no te confíes estos tipos son fuertes – Rukia recomienda a Ichigo.

Basta de tanto rollo, te matare de un solo golpe – Ichigo se lanza con un shunpo ignorando la recomendación de Rukia.

Me gusta tu actitud – Hans esquiva el ataque.

Hoooooolaaaaa linda – Ze aparece frente a Rukia, recordandole por un segundo al molesto Kon.

Maldito, ¿cuando apareciste? – dice Rukia sorprendida por la velocidad de este.

Mientras Ichigo sigue tratando de cortar a Hans

Eres rapido arrancar – dice Ichigo.

Ya lo deberias saber, nosotros los fracciones especiales somos los seres mas rapidos, después de Aizen-Sama. – dice Hans

¿Que? – dice Ichigo asustado.

Ya lo escuchaste, sera mejor que uses esa "extraña técnica" de lo contrario te matare – Hans amenaza.

Kurosaki-kun ¿de nuevo tendrás que mostrar tu lado hollow? – piensa Orihime.

Jeh no tengo otra opcion- Ichigo se pasa una mano por la cara y se convierte en Vizard.

Ichigo, que poder tan impresionate y tan oscuro, parece otra persona, al verlo asi es como si el Ichigo que conocí hubiera muerto – piensa Rukia mientras su cara muestra una expresión perdida.

No, no ¿jamás me acostumbrare? No, jamás me acostumbrare a Verte así Kurosaki-kun – dice Orihime temblando.

Jajajajajajaja que emoción, ¡¡¡¡¡¡levita RESISTENCIA!!!!!!" –Hans libera su espada.

Demonios Hans libero su espada, será mejor que acabe con esto rápido, BALA – lanzada por Ze.

Zanten kesshun – Orihime pone un escudo a tiempo.

Esa perra de Inoue, por ahora a ti no te puedo matar, déjame jugar con la shinigami y después prometo jugar contigo. –protesta Ze

Inoue déjamelo "SODE NO SHIRAYUKI", esto será rápido fracción- interviene Rukia

Adelante Ichigo atacame, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas.

No necesitas decirlo, ahhhhhhh.

La pelea comienza Hans es muy rapido por lo que Ichigo tiene dificultad para alcanzarlo, sin embargo logra herirlo en sendas ocasiones, por su parte Hans trata de atacar a Ichigo pero su poder parece no bastar.

Oye "chaval" ¿nunca te han dicho que liberas demasiado Reiatsu innecesariamente?

Si, una vez me lo dijeron, pero supongo que hay cada bocón…...

Entonces esa será tu perdición ¡¡RESISTE!!.

¿Que demonios?, esa técnica, no te lo permitiré.

Ichigo vuelve a atacar al arrancar, pero se da cuenta que el poder de su rival se ha incrementado de forma exponencial, la paliza ahora la recibe Ichigo.

Te lo explicare, supongamos que utilzaste 50% de tu potencial reiatsu en tu ataque, con mi habilidad "RESISTE" yo absorbo ese reaitsu que tu ya malgastaste.

Cada vez que lo ataco se vuelve mas fuerte, odio a estos sujetos tan mañosos – dice molesto Ichigo.

En tanto Rukia contra ataca con "SOME NO MAI"

¿Te olvidas de mi súper velocidad?, pequeñita – Ze esquiva el ataque de Rukia.

Veo que estas peleando en serio, yo haré lo mismo ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gime RESUMIDERO!!!!!!


	4. Orgullo shinigami, orgullo hollow

Este es el capitulo 4, cabe decir que llevo mas de un mes escribiendo este fic y ya lo llevo por lo menos dos capitulos mas adelantado, sin embargo creo que todavia tengo que abordar un par de temas asi que tratare de avanzar en la historia.

Gracias a los que leen mi fic, esperemos que a todos nos llegue la inspiracion sin necesidad de recurrir al alcohol XD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuchiki-saaaan, ten cuidado ya libero su espada – advierte Inoue.

Vamos pequeña atacame, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Tsk, ¿me crees estupida? Si te ataco podrás usar tu habilidad. – responde Rukia

Error, mi habilidad la he utilizado desde hace rato, ¿no te das cuenta?

¿Que?, imposible, ¿donde esta mi espada?. – Rukia se da cuenta que su espada desapareció.

Jejejejeje cuando un shinigami me ataca con su espada yo la absorbo y sus habilidades pasan a ser mías.

¿Qué? Esa habilidad es parecida a la del hollow que ataco a……. Kaien-dono – penso Rukia.

"TSUGI NO MAI" – Ze ataca a Rukia con su propia técnica.

Zanten Kesshun – nuevamente el escudo salvador de Inoue en acción.

¿Kuchiki-san estas bien?.

Inoue, lo siento estoy un poco aturdida.

No te preocupes el escudo nos salvara.

Ahhhhhhhh perraaaaa, ella es mi presa, te matare BALA, BALA BALA. – Ze lanza un ataque multiple.

Ahhhh que ataque tan fuerte – creo que es hora de usarla, piensa Inoue.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCUDO KAMIKASE!!!!!!

De pronto la barrera del Zanten Kesshun se desploma en miles de pedazos los cuales atacan al arrancar.

¿Inoue?.......esa técnica- piensa Ichigo

Inoue, esa técnica ¿lograste perfeccionarla? –pregunta Rukia.

Si un poco, consiste en repeler los ataques recibidos en mi escudo con la misma potencia. – gracias a ti la descubrí Kuchiki-san dice Orihime.

Mal-maldita, te voy a arrancar la cabeza m-maldita – Ze sale moribundo de los escombros escupiendo sangre.

mmm, lamentable. Ze Francoise salvare tu dignidad ¡ZERO! – Hans le dispara a Ze y lo asesina.

L-lo mato a sangre fría – dice Inoue

Hijo de puta, como puedes matar a tu propio amigo – reclama Ichigo.

Ichigo tu compasión…… – piensa Rukia.

Estupido, le hice un favor el ya estaba a punto de morir, no hay nada mas vergonzoso que morir a manos de un simple humano, así que salve su dignidad al matarlo yo mismo, nosotros también tenemos orgullo para morir y para matar, ahora deja de hacerte el loco y ven por mi shinigami sustituto.

Hans tenia todas las de ganar, era mas rápido, mas fuerte y anímicamente se encontraba entero, amen de la lamentable muerte de Ze, su estabilidad emocional era notable, claro esas canas y arrugas no eran de adorno eran el sinónimo de la experiencia de seguir así Kurosaki no aguantaría mucho.

Mierda, no quería utilizar esta técnica, es demasiado voraz y temo que mi hollow interno enloquezca de nuevo, pero no tengo otra opción.

Ichigo con la respiración y las pulsaciones a mil por hora lanza su as bajo la manga.

Sin embargo el tipo es muy rapido, mi tecnica es devastadora pero el la esquivara con facilidad, a menos que…... Ichigo piensa en un plan.

De pronto Ichigo voltea a ver a Inoue, sus miradas se cruzan un par de segundos, pero se crea una conexión y una complicidad primitiva, parece que se hablan con los ojos.

¡Hans preparate a morir! – grita Ichigo

Esa es la acititud Shinigami, eso es instinto. – responde Hans con una enorme sonrisa.

¡¡¡¡¡¡GRAN REY ZERO!!!!!! – Ichigo lanza lo ultimo que le queda.

¿Qué demo…?, este chaval es talentosisimo – piensa Hans.

Buen intento pero tu técnica es muy lenta- Hans lo esquiva con algo de dificultad pero lo consigue.

¡Inoueeeeee! – grita Ichigo, el ataque no iba dirigido a Hans.

¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCUDO KAMIKASE!!!!!! – Inoue rebota el ataque de Ichigo y lo redirige, a Hans cual balón que rebota en una pared.

Hans es atacado de lleno por el rey zero, con resultados devastadores su vida llegaba a su fin.

Shi-shinigami, te lo pido por favor, cortame la cabeza antes de que muera. – El moribundo Hans pide un ultimo deseo.

¿Por tu honor?- pregunta Ichigo.

No, por nuestro honor, nuestro honor Hollow. – el ultimo aliento.

Ichigo le clava la espada en el corazon, y Hans desaparece.

Un par de refuerzos llegan al campo de batalla.

Kurosaki, lo siento no llegamos a tiempo – Hitsugaya entra en escena.

Lo ve capitan, yo sabia que Ichigo no tendría problema, nos hubiéramos ido a tomar un descanzo.

Matsumoto, te recuerdo que estamos en guerra.-Responde Hitsugaya.

Toushiro, ¿que haces aquí?, no deberías estar peleando contra los espadas. – comenta Ichigo.

Cabron, deja de joder y dirigete a mi como capitán. – dice un molesto Hitsugaya.

Ohhhhh Rukia, parece que tuviste acción, ¿les diste una paliza? – pregunta Matsumoto.

No en realidad de no ser por Inoue no hubiera sobrevivi……

¿Queeee?, Orihime, ¿peleaste contra esos Arrancar? Pero ni siquiera te despeinaste – Dice Matsumoto impresionada.

He aprendido un par de técnicas que fueron de utilidad, eso es todo – responde Orihime.

Tus tecnicas son muy interesantes sin duda, Inoue-san – comenta Ukitake que venia llegando- he visto la pelea desde lejos y he analizado todos sus movimientos hacen un equipo formidable.

Me sorprende la forma en que se acoplan – Sentaro interviene desde la copa de un arbol – parecería que han estado peleando juntos durante años.

Es notable considerando que Kurosaki es un novato e Inoue una humana – interviene Hitsugaya

¿Me llamas novato?, pero si tu eres un niñito – le responde Ichigo en tono sarcástico.

Hijo de ….. – Hitsugaya se contiene, con una vena en la frente.

Capitan Ukitake, por momentos pensé que Kaien y Miyako habían resucitado, que locura ¿no?. – dice Matsumoto con su indiscreto estilo- ¿o tu que piensas Rukia?.

Rukia se habia perdido en aquel comentario, ya todo encajaba, ya todo tomaba sentido, por alguna razón su vida se había convertido en un boomerang en un circulo vicioso y esto lo corroboraba, sin duda los eventos se repetían, seria lo mismo, el amor, la amistad y la muerte ¿de nuevo consumirían su vida?

¿Kuchiki?, ¿Estas bien?, será mejor que vayas a descansar – recomienda Ukitake.

Capitán me disculpo, tengo que retirarme – dice Rukia.

Claro Kuchiki,. Kurosaki e Inoue, tambien vayan a descanzar, mientras Kiyone y Sentaro ayudenme con el informe. – responde Ukitake.

Capitan, me preocupa Kuchiki la noto muy desconcentrada – dice Sentaro.

Si me temo que las circunstancias la están llevando de nuevo a esos tormentosos recuerdos.- responde Ukitake - su nivel en las últimas peleas ha ido en decadencia.

Cuentame todo, Orihime no omitas una sola palabra, ¿que tal esta ese famoso palacio de las noches?, ¿es lujoso?, ¿Quién es el galan de hueco mundo?, ¿hay mujeres sexys?, y de ser asi ¿Cómo se llevan con el excapitan Ichimaru? cuéntame, cuéntame. – pregunta Matsumoto.

Este…. veraz, Rangiku. – responde Orihime.

Matsumotooooo, ten mas respeto Inoue no fue haya de vacaciones, estupida.

Bueno, bueno entonces cuéntame, como va el asunto en el escuadron 13, ¿te metiste ahí por Ichigo verdad picarona?, la guerra entre tu y Rukia esta que arde, yo estoy apostando por ti no me falles.

Bue-bueno, yo lo único que quiero es proteger a Kurosaki-kun – responde Orihime.

Matsumoto, mejor continúa con el maldito informe y déjala en paz – concluye Hitsugaya.

Disculpen, voy a curar las heridas de Kurosaki-kun después hablamos Rangiku-san – se despide Orihime.

Se acerca a Ichigo quien se encontraba sentado en el pasto meditando.

Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedo curar tus heridas?.

¿Inoue?, si claro te lo iba a pedir.

Orihime se acerca a el con la misma actitud nerviosa, que le acompaña cada vez que Ichigo se cruza por su mente, cada vez que esta cerca de el, cada vez que habla con el.

Inoue, me sorprendió mucho tu nueva técnica no sabia que tenias algo así guardado – comenta Ichigo con la voz cansada.

Todo fue gracias al entrenamiento con Kuchiki-san, me deprimí mucho después de pelear contra Yammi y Ulquiorra, también por lo que dijo Urahara san, pero…. Gracias a ella yo pude salir adelante – al momento de decirlo baja la mirada - ella es una mujer integra, ya entiendo por que Kurosaki-kun se alegro con solo verla jeje - piensa al final.

Me has curado tantas veces pero no te he agradecido por curar mi mano aquella noche.

A-aquella noche, n-no es nada Kurosaki-kun, solo quería despedirme de ti – dice Orihime con la cara colorada y la voz tambaleante- aquella noche me dejaron despedirme solo de una persona y yo quería despedirme de ti a toda costa– esto ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa.

Al momento de decirlo se crea un silencio, Ichigo se ve sorprendido por la declaración de Inoue, la cara de sorpresa que mostro incomodo a Orihime y esta solo atino a sacar uno de sus típicos chascarrillos.

Bue-bueno es que tu casa me quedaba mas cerca jejejeje – dice tomándose la nuca.

Listo, Kurosaki-kun, ¡ahora si vamos a casa de Urahara!, me adelantare con Rangiku – Inoue sale corriendo de la escena.

Demonios, aquella noche fue muy fria, pero el calor que senti, como…. ¿un rayo de sol? …. yo que crei que solo era un sueño…… - piensa Ichigo mientras ve las incipientes estrellas del atardecer.


	5. Desde la copa del arbol

Bueno, bueno estoy en verdad satisfecho la historia llego a 5 capítulos, y partir de aquí se viene un pequeño "lapsus" sin tanta pelea, y un poco mas de comedia y enredos entre ya sabemos quienes, en fin.

Gracias a las personas que leen la historia, punto y aparte a los que dejan comentario, muy agradecido la verdad, sus consejos y observaciones tratare de tomarlos en cuenta jeje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

Me niego capitán, es inaceptable.

Kuchiki, te necesito al 100% en estos momentos me doy cuenta que estas fatigada mentalmente, los rivales a los que enfrentaste no son de tu categoría y aun así te metieron en muchos problemas – dice Ukitake de forma convincente.

Pe-pero capitán yo……

Kuchiki, tomate un par de días de descanso, en tu estado actual puedes poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás.

Entiendo, haré lo que me pida capitán.

Rukia sale de la improvisada oficina de Ukitake, con lágrimas de coraje.

¿Kuchiki-san?, ¿estas bien? – Orihime la encuentra.

¿Inoue?, y-yo me tomare un par de días de descanso, por favor cuida al idiota de Ichigo – Rukia sale corriendo- ¡¡NO ME SIGAS!!.

Kuchiki-saaaaaan – Orihime corre tras ella pero es detenida por Kiyone.

Espera Inoue-san, Kuchiki esta un poco confundida necesita estar sola un rato.

Kuchiki-san, ¿que le habra pasado?, la noto un poco rara desde que volvimos de Hueco Mundo – dice Orihie

Rukia salio corriendo del lugar aun con lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo sin parar hacia una zona arbolada.

Demonios, ¿por que estoy huyendo de Inoue?, ella es mi amiga se supone que debo compartir mis penas con ella, parezco una chiquilla tonta – Rukia se sienta en la copa de un árbol, uno de sus lugares favoritos para reflexionar.

No puede ser, no me puede pasar a mi, ¿estoy celosa?, ¿celosa de Inoue?, jah ridículo – lo dice mientras se recuesta a lo largo de una rama – ridículo, yo soy una chica del Rukongai soy dura como una piedra.

Si no mal recuerdo no es la primera vez que tengo este sentimiento, hace años sentí lo mismo, el mismo sentimiento que tuve en contra de la mujer que mas admire, la mujer que tenia a el hombre que mas ….. basta, no tengo por que seguir así, en este momento voy a ir a disculparme con Inoue.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel provisional del escuadrón 13.

Ohhhhhhhhhh, ya veo, jejejejeje esa teoría es muy interesante Kiyone – dice Matsumoto, tramando algo.

Verdad que si, incluso el capitán cree que es probable – responde Kiyone.

Debe haber una forma en la que podamos demostrarlo, pero ¿Cómo? – Cuestiona Matsumoto.- ya se, hay que investigar si las personas que reencarnan, conservan recuerdos de sus pasadas vidas.

Que tal esto, yo recuerdo que Kaien y Miyako a veces salían a misiones por la noche y se quedaban después a ver las estrellas, hay que mandarlos solos a una misión nocturna, para comprobar esa teoría – recomienda Kiyone.

Te volviste loca enana, estamos en…… dice Sentaro mientras es interrumpido.

¿Pero no crees que a ellos les parecería sospechoso que solo los enviaremos a ellos dos?- interviene Ukitake- eso podria modificar su conducta.

Ca-capitan, ¿usted también? – dice Sentaro lloriqueando.

Creo que lo mejor es enviar a un "chaperon", que no sea una distracción mayor. – dice Urahara que apareció de la nada – y creo tener al hombre indicado.

Esa misma noche el plan de la gente del escuadrón 13 se llevaría a cabo, la "falsa alarma" era en el parque.

Kurosaki-san, tu e Inoue-san tendrán esta misión hay que hacer guardia en los alrededores del parque, por lo menos hasta la media noche – ordena Ukitake.

¿Guardia? Que raro, primero Rukia se ausenta y luego salen con esto, pero bueno. – dice Ichigo molesto.

Estaremos solos, Kurosaki y yo en el parque, por la noche, a la luz de la luna haaaayy ¿que me diría Tatsuki? – piensa Inoue, mientras el rubor aparece en su rostro.

Por cierto Sado-san los acompañara – dice Ukitake con sarcasmo, quien habia notado la reacción de Inoue.

Inoue maldice por dentro, por su eterna mala suerte.

Así que Chad, jejejeje que bien ya extrañaba a ese gigante. – dice Ichigo.

Ya en el parque, la cuadrilla comienza con su guardia y un par de figuras observan "el plan"desde las sombras.

Rangiku, tengo que confesar que me siento un poco mal

Hay no seas tonta Kiyone, es un propósito meramente investigacional – responde Matsumoto.

¿Investigacional?, ¿en verdad existe esa palabra? – dice Kiyone.

¿Que mas da?, tu relájate ¿o que?, ¿algo te preocupa? - Pregunta Matsumoto.

La verdad si, Rukia…… creo que a ella, ehm tu sabes. -Dice Kiyone con timidez.

¿Te refieres a que le gusta Ichigo? - pregunta Yoruichi quien aparecio de pronto.

¿Yoruichi? – dicen Kiyone y Matsumoto a la vez..

Yo-yoruichi-sama, ¿que la trae por aquí? – pregunta Kiyone.

Digamos que yo trabajo mejor de noche – responde cortante - ¿Pero que hacen espiando a esos chicos?.

Es una larga historia luego te la cuento, por el momento sigamos con nuestra investigación detective Kiyone – dice Matsumoto bajando la voz.

Ehm, si de acuerdo Matsumoto – responde Kiyone.

Hey, no, no, no,… ¿como te dije que me llamaras?. – pregunta Matsumoto.

De acuerdo, a-agente especial Matsumoto – responde Kiyone colorada.

¿Estas muchachas no se enteran que estamos en guerra? – piensa Yoruichi.

En el parque el "equipo" había hecho una fogata, en ese momento Chad se encontraba buscando leña por lo tanto Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban a solas, pero la conversación no fluía y esto preocupaba a Orihime.

-Ichigo bosteza-

Oh no, Kurosaki-kun se esta durmiendo, ¿a caso lo aburro?, tengo que decir algo.- piensa Orihime

Es verdad, ¿hace cuanto que no vemos a los chicos de la escuela? – pregunta Inoue tratando romper el hielo.

Mmmmm, ni me lo digas la ultima vez Tatsuki me dio una trompada tan tremenda que rompí una ventana con la cabeza. – responde Ichigo.

¿Qué Tatsuki hizo eso?, pero ¿Por qué? – pregunta Inoue asustadísima y juntando sus manos a la altura de la boca.

Este bueno, veraz …….- mierda no puedo decirle que me golpeo por su culpa, piensa ichigo, ¿Qué le digo? - bueno creo que no soporto que la venciera en ese videojuego.

Creo que Inoue esta logrando ablandar a ese pica piedra – dice Kiyone espiando desde las alturas.

Ohhh, ya veo pero se me hace una reacción muy exagerada, mmmm da igual ya quiero verla de nuevo, a ella y a los otros chicos, y tu seguro ya quieres ver a tu familia ¿verdad?.- pregunta Inoue con una sonrisa.

Si, los extraño mucho, aunque vaya que a veces son un fastidio – dice Ichigo con su típica cara de perro.

¿En serio?... – pregunta Inoue.

Si Yuzu siempre esta dandome ordenes, Ichi has esto, Ichi ve por esto, Ichi has aquello, Karin se la pasa renegando de todo y de mi papá mejor no te digo nada por que el tipo es un autentico lunático. - Concluye Ichigo.

Kurosaki-kun , tu casa debe ser muy alegre siempre – dice Orihime con la mirada al suelo.

Eso si, la verdad es ……… - Ichigo se da cuenta de la reaccion de Orihime- ¿te pasa algo?.

No, solo que pensaba que tienes una linda familia – dice Inoue con la voz entrecortada, pero con una sonrisa.

Mierda soy un idiota, yo hablando de mi familia, como pude olvidar que Inoue esta sola en el mundo- piensa Ichigo preocupado – que estupido soy.

Kurosaki-kun, ¿vez esa estrella? – pregunta Orihime.

Si, la veo, ¿por que?.

Mi hermano me dijo una vez, que mi nombre provenía de esa estrella "Orihime" – dice Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ya están hablando de las estrellas, ¿lo vez? Kiyone – dice Matsumoto quien segui espiando todo- el plan va viento en popa juju.

A veces cuando me siento sola, salgo a mirar las estrellas, es algo que llena mi corazon – dice Orihime mirando el cielo.

Yo siempre he visto a Inoue como alguien a quien debo proteger, no se por que siempre ha sido asi, la veo frágil, solitaria pero …… todo este tiempo ¿ella ha intentado protegerme a mi?. – piensa Ichigo.

Inoue, ¿te sientes sola muy seguido? – pregunta Ichigo.

S-Solo cuando no estoy a tu lado – dice Orihime con la cara roja y viéndolo a los ojos.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el lugar, Orihime mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Ichigo y este sonrojado, y con los ojos abiertos en extremo comenzó a temblar.

I-Inoue ¿Qué cosas dices?, me pones……. Dice Ichigo pero es interrumpido

Ya traigo la leña para la fogata, Ichigo encargarte de esto por favor – aparece Chad.

Demonios, llego ese inoportuno de Sado, Urahara dijo que Sado seria un "chaperon" discreto, ese sujeto me volvió a estafar – gruñe Matsumoto.

Mientras tanto en la Urahara shop.

¿No han visto a Inoue?- pregunta Rukia.

Se fue a una "gran mision nocturna especial", fue junto con el "pelo-loco".- responde Jinta indiferente mientras lee una revista.

¿Queeeeeeee?, ¿"gran mision nocturna epecial"?, ¿que clase de nombre es ese?, juraria que la mismisima teniente Matsumoto se lo saco de la manga – reclama Rukia.

De hecho la teniente fue la de la id…..

Callate Ururu y ponte a barrer - interrumpe Jinta.

¿En que consiste esa misión? – pregunta Rukia.

No me queda muy claro pero creo que iban a montar guardia en el parque – aclara Sentaro.

¿Montar guardia?, desde cuando Ichigo se presta para ese tipo de tareas?, MOMENTO

¿Inoue e Ichigo solos en la noche en un parque? – dice Rukia.

No te preocupes Kuchiki-san – nuevamente aparece Urahara desde las sombras -

He mandado a un chaperon de toda mi confianza.

¿Y yo por que tendría que preocuparme?, no digas tonterías – dice Rukia indignada – ellos dos ya están grandecitos, saben lo que hacen.

Entiendo – dice Urahara.

Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿Quién es el chaperon? – pregunta Rukia.

Sado, el es mi hombre de confianza en esta mision – responde Urahara.

¿Sadooo?, es como si no fuera nadie, maldición – piensa Rukia, quien sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

Juaz, jejeje creo que se enojo – dice Urahara sonriente.

Ahhhh estas chicas de hoy… - comenta Tessai quien leia el periodico.


	6. Invitado especial

Señoras y señores acá traigo el sexto capitulo recién salido del horno.

Y bueno como lo adelante, las batallas siguen en suspenso, explorare un poco otros aspectos, pero mas delante volveremos a los golpes y el drama, y respecto al romanticismo la verdad se me dificulta un poco pero seguramente ira en aumento.

No resta más que agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y en especial a las personas que dejan comentario, me interesa mucho su opinión.

Saludos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos días y el descanso temporal de Rukia había llegado a su fin, tenia que reportarse con su escuadrón pero por alguna extraña razón trataba de evitar a toda costa toparse con Orihime.

Kuchiki, ¿ya estas mas relajada? – pregunta Ukitake.

Si capitan, espero cumplir de forma cabal. –responde Rukia en posición de "firmes".

Perfecto, por lo pronto vamos a almorzar los muchachos te están esperando en el comedor – dice Ukitake mientras acomoda acomoda algunos papales- ahí están Kurosaki e Inoue también.

Rukia se queda petrificada.

Ehhh…..este, me van a tener que disculpar pero hoy voy a desayunar con Nii-sama, discúlpeme capitán – dice Rukia mientras sale corriendo de la habitación.

Pero Kuchiki espera, tengo que…….. - Ukitake se queda sorprendido por la inusual reacción de la shinigami.

¿Y ahora que le decimos?, capitán. - Pregunta Sentaro quien observaba en silencio.

Más tarde en el lugar de reunión del escuadrón seis.

Oye cara tatuada, ¿donde esta Bya-chan?.

Oh no es esa maldita enana de Yachiru – piensa Renji mientras hace un gesto de disgusto.

Teniente, ¿que hace aquí?, el capitán salio a una misión a primera hora – dice Renji.

No es justo el me prometió dulces – lloriquea Yachiru mientras estira la manga Renji.

En ese momento Rukia llega al lugar.

Hola Renji, donde esta Nii-sama.

Ru-ru-rukia, ¿que mierda haces aquí? – pregunta Renji.

Que diablos te ocurre, ¿ya no puedo venir a ver a mi propio hermano? – le reclama Rukia.

¿Pe-pero tu hermano? – dice Renji asustado.

Calma, no creo que se enfade solo vine a almorzar con el.

Se suponía que el iría al escuadrón trece hoy a almorzar con ustedes. –dice Renji exaltado.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?, ¿Por qué? – grita Rukia.

No se, creo que Ukitake le dijo que estabas deprimida, supongo que fue a darte ánimos, y ahora…. – dice Renji con la cara azul por el susto.

Por dios, tal vez si corro, todavía llegue – dice Rukia quien de nueva cuenta sale disparada.

Jjajajajaja esta no me la pierdo – sale Yachiru detrás de ella.

Esperenme, ¿Que estará pasando? – Renji se queda intrigado.

Mientras tanto en el improvisado comedor de la escuadra 13, ya todos están en la mesa incluso el invitado especial, solo hay una silla vacía la que le corresponde a Rukia.

Demonios, muero de hambre, ¿donde diablos esta Rukia? – piensa Ichigo.

El ambiente era demasiado pesado, Ukitake no sabia como decirle al temible capitán que su hermanita no vendría, el ambiente era tenso en verdad, había tanto silencio que se podía escuchar el viento que azotaba las ramas y la respiración del de junto.

Que mala suerte, no se que le paso a Kuchiki, use toda mi habilidad diplomática para invitar a Byakuya y ¿me sale con esto? – piensa Ukitake, quien bebía su te matutino mas nervioso que de costumbre.

Esta es mi oportunidad de lucirme, haré un comentario inteligente para involucrar en la plática al capitán Kuchiki, mmm pero respecto a que tema, ¿Por qué este tipo es tan serio y estirado? – piensa Sentaro mientras come un bocado.

Disculpe capitán Kuchiki, una pregunta. ¿Qué opina de la actual situación económica de la Sociedad de Almas? – pregunta Kiyone adelantándose a Sentaro

Maldita Kiyone, se me adelanto maldita – piensa sentaro furioso.

Buen intento Kiyone, pero el capitan Kuchiki es muy reservado – piensa Ukitake.

A decir verdad es evidente que estamos en época de austeridad, en tiempos de guerra los diferentes factores que se involucran en la economía global, se llenan de incertidumbre y por lo tanto dar un pronostico claro es demasiado aventurado, sin embargo las tendencias marcan que bajo las adversidades (………………………………………………luego de 15 minutos de monologo…………………………………)y por lo tanto ustedes la gente de escasos recursos, serán los mas afectados.- concluyo Byakuya quien al final dio un pequeño sorbo a su te mientras todos se quedan con cara de incógnita.

Sin duda serán tiempos duros, lo mejor es acabar con esta guerra rápido – agrega Ukitake aliviado por la intervención.

Si claro los pobres siempre son los que mas sufren, mientras los ricos se regodean en sus lujosas mansiones - dice Ichigo, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Ukitake Kiyone y Orihime se quedaron boquiabiertos.

A lo que Byakuya le lanza una mirada "matona", poniendo a temblar a los presentes.

Kurosaki, más valdría que no opines en temas lejos de tu comprensión. – reclama Byakuya con los ojos cerrados y su típico semblante serio.

Todo se fue a la …… - piensa Ukitake

¿Qué dijiste? – dice Ichigo.

no es para tanto – suplica Orihime.

Repite eso cabr….. Ichigo es interrumpido por un coscorrón.

Ten mas respeto a Nii-sama, Ichigo – le grita Rukia.

Rukia, ahhhh me diste uno bueno – Reclama Ichigo.

Kuchiki-san, calmo a Kurosaki-kun sin problema, ellos tienen esa conexión, admiro por eso – piensa Orihime con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Rukia y suspirando.

Kuchiki, llegas a tiempo para el almuerzo, toma asiento. Ohh tenientes Kusajishi y Abarai bienvenidos ustedes también – pide Ukitake.

Gracias capitán Ukitake, jeje – responde Renji.

Gracias capitán debilucho – dice Yachiru con su típico ¿estilo?

Capitán Ukitake, Nii-Sama perdón por el retraso Renji me llamo por que quería hablar con migo – dice Rukia.

Ehhhhh que yo te que, ahhhhhh …..- dice Renji mientras es interrumpido por un pisotón de Rukia.

Que raro, recuerdo que mis ordenes eran que te quedaras en el cuartel, Abarai Renji – dice Byakuya con una mirada terrorífica.

Buee-bueno capitán, yo solo ….. – mierda ahora que pretexto pongo, maldita Rukia me mete en problemas.

Lo siento Bya-chan, todo es mi culpa, yo hice la broma y provoque que Rukia y Renji se metieran en problemas, si alguien merece un castigo esa soy yo. – Interviene Yachiru- adelante has lo que quieras conmigo.

Se crea un silencio y la cara de Byakuya palidece un poco mas de lo normal.

Bueno, creo que por esta vez pasare por alto su falta de respeto, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – concluye Byakuya.

¡En hora buena!, continuemos con la comida – dice Ukitake respirando con tranquilidad de nuevo.

Esa tal Yachiru es en verdad terrorífica – piensa Renji devorando un bocado.

Es mi imaginación o ¿esa enana intimido a Byakuya? – piensa Ichigo comiendo arroz de forma obsesiva.

La gente del sexto y decimotercer escuadrón disfrutaron de una amena mañana, pero se percibía un alejamiento entre Rukia y Orihime quienes ni siquiera se volteaban a ver.


	7. El boomerang en mis manos

A lo largo del fic se ha notado la tendencia de "hacer sufrir" a Rukia y creo que de alguna forma esto va a continuar :s, sin embaro lo que si puedo asegurar es que no será la única que derramara un par de lagrimas XD.

Bueno ya pronto retomare las pelas y la acción en el fic, pero la historia tiene que desarrollarse no todo es golpear y correr.

Como siempre agradecer a los que toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia y por supuesto en especial a esa culta minoría que deja comentarios.

Saludos a todos.

El almuerzo por fin había llegado a su fin, mientras Rukia y Ukitake se despedian de la gente del sexto escuadrón, en el fondo del lugar los demás platicaban sobre la noche previa.

¿Entonces la investigación fue un fracaso? – pregunta Sentaro.

Si, por desgracia no pudimos encontrar a ningún arrancar o alguna pista de sus movimientos – Dice Orihime bajando la mirada.

Ufff de verdad un fracaso – dice Ichigo poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

Bueno tal vez no nos fue tan mal – interviene Kiyone recordando su investigación junto a Matsumoto y poniendo una actitud sospechosa.

¿De que hablas? – pregunta Ichigo.

Ehh no de nada en especial. – termina Kiyone con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno ya basta de descanso, ahora si a trabajar hay que merodear la zona sur de nuevo tal vez los arrancar estén buscando algo ahí, volveremos a trabajar con los equipos ya estipulados – ordena Ukitake.

Cielos, no me queda mas que pasar el día a lado de Ichigo e Inoue, ya no hay salida – piensa Rukia mientras acomoda su espada- pero supongo que no puede ser peor.

¡Buenos días!

Teniente Matsumoto que hace aquí – pregunta Sentaro.

¡Noticion!, Ichigo y Orihime salen en la portada de este mes de la "Revista Shinigami", los denominan "la pareja del año", ¡hay que emoción! – dice Matsumoto cargando un montón de revistas y repartiéndolas a los presentes.

Al oír eso todos se quedan con cara de sorpresa, mientras Rukia cae de espaldas y se pone azul, al parecer si podía ir peor pensó.

¿queeeee?, dame eso – dice Ichigo sorprendido mientras le arrebata una revista a Sentaro- ¿que demonios?.

No sabia que en la sociedad de almas existieran este tipo de revistas – dice Orihime con la cara totalmente roja.

¿Lo ves Sentaro?, ellos en poco tiempo peleando juntos ya son populares, yo a tu lado jamás lograre ese merito. – dice Kiyone enojada, mientras todos la miran sorprendidos por semejante declaración.

Uuuuyyyy Kiyone, que balconazo jejejeje – se burla Matsumoto.

Ehhh, n-no malinterpreten, no es lo que …. Sentaro di algo – Grita Kiyone jalonde su kimono.

Bueno, tal vez cuando seas tan linda como Inoue, tengas alguna oportunidad – dice Sentaro sarcástico.

Kiyone solo atina a lanzarle una patada descendente, mientras todos miran el espectáculo, Ichigo sigue leyendo el artículo de la revista con evidente cara de molestia.

Espero que nadie empiece a especular con este tipo de artículos, no quiero llamar la atención. – piensa Ichigo preocupado.

Bueno vamonos ya, que se nos hace tarde – grita autoritariamente Orihime llamando la atención de todos por su inusual actitud, provocando que se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo.

Finalmente se dispusieron a partir.

La gente del escuadrón trece volvió a dividirse para trabajar mejor, la carrera hacia la "zona cero" era liderada por Ichigo, detrás de el Rukia y al fondo Orihime a quien ese tipo de carreras se le dificultaban.

A lo lejos ya cerca de la meta, dos conocidos estaban a la espera.

Ehhhh Ichigo, ¿saliste con vida de Hueco Mundo? – grita Ikkaku quien aparentemente se dirigía a donde mismo- pensé que serias comida de hollow ahora.

¿Ikkaku?, hace tiempo que no te veía, escuche que los arrancar te dieron una paliza ¿es eso verdad? – pregunta Ichigo sarcásticamente.

¿Queeeee?, no digas tonterías, eso tan solo fue un descuido – Grita Ikkaku.

Nos enteramos de lo tuyo con Orihime, que escondidito lo tenias – comenta Yumichika con la cara iluminada.

Cállense, no quiero chismes ni nada de eso. – contesta Ichigo amenazando con la espada.

Finalmente Rukia y Orihime alcanzan a Ichigo quien se había adelantado en el camino.

Ikkaku, Yumichika ¿que hacen aquí?. – pregunta Rukia.

Estamos trabajando Kuchiki, solo eso, no estamos especulando sobre ningún tipo de tema amoroso, ¿verdad Ikkaku? – dice Yumichika con cara de divo mientras Rukia muestra un gesto de espanto.

A mi no me metas en tus joterias Yumichika – responde Ikkaku – Jeh pero es verdad ese maldito de Ichigo se esta ablandando de eso no hay duda.

¿Que me estoy que? Cabronsisimo – reclama Ichigo de nuevo amenazando con cortarle el cuello.

Ya oíste, casanova – le responde Ikkaku plantándose de frente.

Rukia y Orihime, dejemos a estos idiotas discutiendo, hay algo que quiero que vean.

Yumichika y las mujeres se alejaron algunos cientos de metros de ahí, para llegar a una zona arbolada donde la gente del escuadrón once había estado investigando.

Encontramos unas extrañas partículas espirituales, no sabemos si son de Hollow o shinigami es muy raro – comenta Yumichika.

Hay que llevarlo donde el escuadrón doce, para que lo investiguen. – agrega Rukia inclinada observando "la cosa" que mostraba una consistencia liquida y un verde fluorescente.- Inoue no lo toques puede ser peligroso.

Bueno, volvamos con ese par – recomienda Yumichika dandole la espalda a las chicas.

Si, vamos – responde Rukia dando un pequeño paso.

Kuchiki-san, ¿podemos hablar a solas? – pregunta Inoue con cara de preocupación y deteniendo a Rukia por el hombro.

Este, no se preocupen yo me adelantare – dice Yumichika quien sale a toda marcha utilizando shunpo.

¿I-inoue?

Kuchiki-san, necesito que seas honesta conmigo. ¿A ti te gusta Kurosaki-kun?.- pregunta Orihime de forma directa con una cara tan seria que parecía otra persona.

Pe-pero por que me preguntas eso Inoue – Rukia se pone muy nerviosa.

Por favor dime la verdad, necesito saberlo. – insiste Orihime.

Para ser sincera – dice Rukia haciendo una pausa para pasar saliva - siento mucho cariño por el y sin duda es una persona muy importante para mi y…..

¿Y que? – pregunta Inoue nerviosa y con los ojos abiertos al máximo ante la pausa de la morena.

Lo admito, el me gusta y lo quiero mas que a un amigo – dice Rukia con la mirada llena de decisión.

Y a ti también te gusta eso siempre lo he sabido Inoue,… por eso trato de mantenerme al margen, pero…… n-no creo poder seguir así. – declara Rukia angustiosamente con la voz un tanto quebrada.

¿Lo sabes?, entonces seré sincera también…. tengo que decir que luchare por su amor con dignidad y espero que tu hagas lo mismo – Dice Orihime con una sonrisa a pesar de estar al borde de las lagrimas mientras da la media vuelta y se aleja.

¿Inoue?, en verdad eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida, espero que la pasión no nos aleje – piensa Rukia mientras ve las estrellas – no quiero volver a enfrentarme a la realidad de un amor imposible, siempre admire y respete a Miyako pero cuando Kaien la besaba solo quería que desapareciera el mundo y nos quedáramos el y yo, solos flotando en el universo.

El maldito boomerang llamado amor a regresado a las manos de Rukia.


	8. Ruptura del equipo mas equilibrado

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Ya llegamos al capitulo ocho y se dice fácil, pero escribir incoherencias también tiene su gracia, pero bueno, supongo que mientras tenga mi inspiración (cerveza) puedo seguir adelante._

_En esta capitulo Urahara empezara a tener mas acción, a lado de Yoruichi supongo. Además de que Ukitake se encuentra con un rival interesante._

_Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir mi historia, y por sus rew._

_Y a manera de disclaimer, gracias también a Tite Kubo por permitir que nos divirtamos con sus personajes._

…………………………………………………………..

Ya por la tarde y de regreso de las actividades del escuadrón, Ichigo visito el almacén de Urahara.

Hooola Kurosaki-san, veo que llegas a tiempo para la hora del te, pasa y toma asiento. – dice Urahara agitando su abanico.

Me mandaron a traerte una muestra de una sustancia que encontraron, no estoy aquí para tomar te – responde Ichigo con su típico gesto molesto.

Ohhhh veo que andas de malas, ¿no será un lió de faldas?, Mr Portada – pregunta Urahara con su tono sarcástico agitando el abanico con mas cadencia.

¿Que ya te enteraste?, esa revista me tiene hasta la ….. –dice Ichigo jalándolo por la manga mientras es interrumpido.

Haces mucho escándalo niñito.

¿Yoruichi?, ¿pero que …. –dice Ichigo sorprendido.

Te complicas mucho por algo tan simple, ahhh dime la verdad ¿te gusta Inoue? – pregunta Yoruichi con una cara llena de misterio.

¡¿Que?, eso no te interesa! – dice Ichigo sonrojado y con una vena en la frente prueba de su enfado.

O bueno te la cambio, Rukia, ¿ella si te gusta? – Yoruichi lo compromete de nuevo.

Maldita, no hagas preguntas estupidas – reclama Ichigo ya con la cara del color de su cabello.

A ver vamos, comprometete, señor Ichigo "soy personaje shonen y el amor no me importa solo quiero pelear y volverme fuerte" Kurosaki – reclama la felina mujer, .

Ellas son lindas pe-pero….- Ichigo se estresa pero logra mantener su cara de "malo" –no diré nada que pueda ser usado en mi contra.

¿O que?, ¿piensas quedarte SOLO? como cierta persona, que prefiere sus ridículos experimentos que….. -Dice Yoruichi pero es interrumpida por Urahara quien se sintió extrañamente aludido.

Jejejejeje Yoruichi ese Sake que te trajo Soi Fon ya se te subió, deberías ir a descansar – dice Urahara preocupado por la ágil lengua de su amiga.

Decídete por una Ichigo, o ya te veré dentro de 20 años saliendo todas las mañanas a barrer el portal de tu tienda de abarrotes mientras tu sexy inquilina se desperdicia en su fría alcoba – Dice Yoruichi sorbiendo un ultimo trago de sake.

Finalmente Yoruichi sale del lugar y el silencio es evidente, Ururu estaba boquiabierta por las declaraciones, Tessai bebía obsesivamente su taza de te, Ichigo tenia los ojos mas abiertos que nunca y Jinta se aguantaba la risa.

Bue-bueno, a veces Yoruichi se pone mal cuando toma jejejeje. – dice Urahara.- que les parece si olvidamos este incidente.

Oye cabeza naranja, mejor hazle caso a Yoruichi, no querrás terminar como cierta persona. – interviene Jinta.

Oye te escuche – dice Urahara agachándose al nivel de Jinta.

A mi me importa poco lo que piensen, me voy – Ichigo sale furioso. – mejor pónganse a trabajar.

Ahhh el amor– dice por ultimo Urahara lanzando un suspiro y observando el frasco que le dio Ichigo– mmm esta sustancia me parece familiar

Pasaron algunos dias y la calma reinaba en las filas del escuadrón trece, sin embargo era evidente, incluso para el más discreto del mismo, darse cuenta que la relación entre Inoue y Rukia cada vez era mas fría y distante, aun así su profesionalismo evito que la alianza se colapsara…. Pero la bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

No adelante, por mi esta bien, tu e Inoue pueden ir a la expedición ella te es mas útil por su habilidad curativa– dice Rukia con un tono un tanto molesto.

N-no para nada Kurosaki-kun, por favor Rukia es mejor en las batallas ve con ella – declara Inoue con el mismo semblante.

¿Que les pasa?, ¿Por qué esa actitud?, ¿No se supone que debemos ir los tres? – Ichigo se comienza a desesperar.

De pronto Inoue y Rukia han cambiado su forma de ser, y yo desde entonces tengo este sentimiento de culpa. – piensa Ichigo apartándose un tanto del grupo y frotando sus ojos.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Ukitake entra en acción al notar el conflicto.

¿Capitán Ukitake? – dice Rukia sorprendida por la inusual expresión en el rostro del capiatn .

Vera, capitan Kuchiki e Inoue han tenido una pequeña polémica no se deciden quien acompañara a Ichigo en esta misión – aclara Sentaro un tanto apenado.

Mmm ya veo, entonces haremos esto Inoue y Kuchiki ustedes irán conmigo mientras Ichigo va con el equipo de Sentaro y Kiyone. – ordena el capitán de forma inobjetable.

Si capitán y disculpe la molestia – Rukia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

A lo que Orihime solo asiente con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

Creanme que es una pena desmantelar su equipo, hace años que no veía una cuadrilla tan equilibrada – dice Ukitake quien se veía un poco disminuido por la falta de sueño aunado a su enfermedad.

Desde las epocas de Kaien, diria yo – intervino Kiyone desde lejos mientras acomodaba las cosas de la expedición.

Todo mundo habla de ese tal Kaien, ¿quien demonios era? – pregunta Ichigo ante la mirada lúgubre de Rukia al escuchar a Ichigo nombrarlo.

Era un antiguo oficial – responde seco Ukitake para no incomodar a nadie. - en fin es hora de partir

Esa misma tarde la gente del escuadrón trece salio a dar sus rutinarias exploraciones. Hacia rato que la gente de Aizen no atacaba, la guerra era un empate técnico con dos de cuatro pilares destruidos y con los espada a la expectativa, mientras Ichigo se adaptaba a sus compañeros.

Parece que hoy tampoco habrá acción – dice Sentarou aburrido adornando con un bostezo.

Para mi esta bien si no hay batallas, pero – dice Kiyone sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol – tanta tranquilidad me preocupa.

Si, es como si estuvieran esperando algo para contra atacar – agrega Sentaro – aunque hasta ahora lo único que hemos encontrado es ese asqueroso líquido verde.

Me pregunto si Urahara habrá encontrado algo sobre esa cosa – piensa Ichigo mirando el horizonte.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño laboratorio de Urahara, los tubos de ensayo, el análisis y los papeles de notas están a la orden del día.

No puede ser – balbucea Urahara con el rostro empapado de sudor – es la misma formula, no cabe duda.

¿Ocurre algo Kisuke? – entra Yoruichi a escena notando la preocupación de su amigo – te veo muy preocupado.

Yoruichi, e-esta sustancia ya la enfrentamos en el pasado – dice Urahara con la cara pálida – hay que darnos prisa y advertirles a todos.

En el suroeste de la ciudad Ukitake luce preocupado, se suponía que su grupo de búsqueda y logística ya tendría que estar ahí pero no habían llegado aun, mientras tanto Inoue se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol en silencio moviendo sus piernas de forma nerviosa por su parte Rukia se encontraba sentada sobre una rama del mismo con los brazos cruzados, inexpresiva.

Tal vez Sentaro los llamo – dice Rukia tratando de relajar al alicaído capitán.

Tal vez, pero lo dudo – responde Ukitake – será mejor que regresemos.

¡Ca-capitan Ukitake! – grita un hombre quien llegaba moribundo identificado como miembro del grupo de búsqueda – nos atacaron.

¡Kuno!, ¿Qué les ocurrió? – grita impresionado Ukitake tratando de acercarse al shinigami – rapido Inoue cúralo.

Si – responde la ojigris levantándose rápidamente.

No, no se aa-acerquen – grita el hombre de cabello castaño mientras cae al piso vomitando sangre.

¿Ca-capitan que hago? – dice Orihime nerviosa.

Cúralo, eres su única esperanza – al decir esto el shinigami se convirtió en polvo y dejo como vestigio solo sus ropas.

¡Dios, esto es terrible!, ja-jamás había visto algo así – dice Rukia temblando horrorizada ante aquel abominable evento.

Orihime se encontraba paralizada de miedo, viendo la ropa del shinigami.

Y Ukitake impotente solo atinaba a calmar a las chicas.

¿Qué estas diciendo Kisuke?, esa sustancia es… -pregunta Yoruichi incredula estrujando a Urahara.

Si, es la misma que utilizo Aizen hace 100 años para la "hollowficacion" – dice Urahara mostrando un rostro lugubre y decadente no visto desde aquellos años en el sereitei – creo que pretende utilizarla como ARMA BIOLOGICA.

¿Cuales son las consecuencias? – pregunta la morena mujer ya con la cara horrorizada.

Para los seres de poder espiritual bajo significa la muerte – dice Urahara mostrando de nuevo el rostro del pasado – y….

¿y?, ¿que pasa con los seres de poder espiritual alto? – pregunta Yoruichi gritando y de nuevo estrujando a Kisuke. – ¿no me digas que?

Asi es, mutan en hollows al servicio de Aizen. – concluye Urahara.

Buenas tardes capitán.

Una voz atraviesa la zona boscosa del suroeste de Karakura.

¿Tu eres? – dice Rukia con la mirada distorsionada por la luz del atardecer.

U-ulquiorra – Orihime temblando da tres pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Tu eres uno de los espada, ¿cierto?.

En efecto, cuarto espada Ulquiorra Schiffher. – dice con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo soy el capitán del escuadrón trece Jūshirō Ukitake – por su parte poniéndose en posición de alerta.


	9. Los elitistas

Y bien, en este capitulo vuelven los espadazos. Ukitake y compañía en accion ahora contra Ulquiorra y sus Emo-boys XD.

Me esta gustando mucho escribir esta pelea, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

Ahora que en el manga reapareció Ulquorra talvez me demore un poquito para ver si saca su liberación, sin embargo no tengo mucha paciencia.

Gracias a todos por sus visitas y rews.

………………………………………………………………………………….

El silencio invadió el lugar Rukia y Ukitake rápidamente tomaron su guardia mientras Orihime se mantenía a la expectativa mostrando terror en sus ojos, ante la amenazadora mirada del arrancar.

Así que eres el cuarto, eres de la elite de los espadas – dice Ukitake esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, adornando un poco sus ojeras.

.

Ulquiorra solo asintió con la cabeza sin quitar sus ojos de la joven de cabello castaño.

Sin duda un peleador formidable – murmura Ukitake.

A decir verdad no tengo ninguna intención de pelear – dice Ulquiorra volteando a ver ligeramente al capitán.

¿En serio?, yo tampoco tengo intención de pelear contigo – responde Ukitake mostrando una sonrisa agridulce – sin embargo creo que defendemos diferentes ideologías.

Bueno lo haremos facil – Ulquiorra al decir esto utiliza "sonido" para acercarse al capitán quien no movió un solo músculo, para sorpresa de todos.- mmm, interesante, a pesar de que me acerque tanto a ti, no te pusiste a la defensiva, ¿Por qué?.

Por que no tenias ninguna "intención asesina" – responde Ukitake aun con la sonrisa.

Te dije que lo haríamos fácil – dice Ulquiorra mientras dirige su mirada a Orihime – dame a la humana y me voy.

¿Qué? – dice Ukitake cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de sorpresa mezclado con repulsión, ante la mirada de Rukia que parecia emularlo, mientras Orihime temblaba de miedo.

Ridículo, no te entregaremos a Inoue sin pelear –responde Rukia desenfundando su espada.

Mas bien – dice Ukitake desenfundando sus espadas gemelas – no te la entregaremos.

Capitan, Kuchiki-san – piensa Orihime mostrando ya un poco de seguridad al ver el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Que fastidio – dice Uquiorra cerrando sus ojos y aun con las manos en los bolsillos – esa humana le pertenece a Aizen-sama.

¡Inoue no le pertene a nadie! –grita Rukia ante la mirada sorpresiva de sus compañeros.

¿Que no entiendes Shinigami? – Dice Ulquiorra lanzando su verde mirada a Rukia – ella es una de nosotros.

Al decir esto todos se quedaron petrificados por la extraña afirmación del espada, Inoue solo a tino a echarse para atrás, ante la mirada de sorpresa que Rukia y Ukitake le lanzaron.

¿U-una de ellos? – pregunta tímidamente en voz baja Inoue.

Ichigo para entonces ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

¿Pasa algo Kurosaki? – pregunta Kiyone al notarle preocupado.

Sentí un reiatsu familiar – al parecer Ichigo ya se había percatado de la presencia de Ulquiorra – ¿podría ser?, no imposible.

Es verdad, puedo sentir un reiatsu muy poderoso – agrega Sentarou quien cerro los ojos para localizar la energía espiritual de manera mas eficiente. – ¡es en dirección al grupo del capitan!

Al decir esto Ichigo emprendio la marcha al lugar de los hechos, utilizando su hoy mas que nunca veloz shunpo, Kiyone y Sentaro se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo salir disparado de esa forma.

Ese lunático en verdad es rápido – dijo Sentarou con la cara azul por el susto.

No te quedes ahí, idiota – Kiyone lo despierta de su letargo – hay que ayudar al capitán.

Por su propia seguridad y por la seguridad de ella, lo mejor es que me la entreguen – exige Ulquiorra con su voz fría y autoritaria.

Esa es una afirmación muy pretenciosa sr. Espada – Ukitake comienza el ataque verbal – y las derrotas son mas dolorosas para personas como tu.

¿Personas como yo? – Ulquiorra no se achica y contesta – hablas como si me conocieras, no soy pretencioso, ni de mente cerrada tan solo utilizo la lógica.

Tu logica no nos interesa – interviene Rukia empuñando su fina espada – ¿vas a pelear o no?.

Shinigami, es de mala educación interrumpir la conversación de los adultos – responde Ulquiorra lanzando sus ojos "reptilianos" a Rukia paralizándola como una serpiente paraliza a su presa.

Atrás Kuchiki, yo me encargare de el – le susurra Ukitake a la shinigami al notarla intimidada.

Kuchiki-san no te culpo, yo más que nadie conozco el poder de Ulquiorra que paraliza todo el cuerpo – piensa Orihime quien se protegía tras el capitán.

Te lo preguntare otra vez capitán, ¿me entregaras a la mujer? – Ulquiorra lanza su sentencia mientras acaricia la empuñadura de su espada – ¿o tendre que obligarte?

¡Oblígame! – grita Ukitake a todo pulmón lanzando su ataque utilizando la velocidad de su shunpo.

Una pena – murmura Ulquiorra quien detiene con su zanpakuto el ataque de la espada izquierda de Ukitake.

Ulquiorra utiliza su sonido para aparecer a las espaldas del capitan, pero este lo contrarresta con su shunpo apareciendo a espaldas del arrancar y atacándolo ahora con la espada de su mano derecha, ante esto el cuarto espada logra cubrirse con su espada de una forma poco ortodoxa pasando la espada por su espalda.

¿Dos espadas?, interesante – dice Uqluiorra al momento de que utiliza nuevamente su sonido para alejarse unos metros del capitán y atacarlo con un estocada mas contundente.

Ukitake hace guardia con la derecha y contraataca con la izquierda, provocando confusión en Ulquiorra al ver el excelente manejo del doble perfil, para contrarrestar esto Ulquiorra aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas pero Ukitake mantenía su dominio.

Enfrentar a un zurdo es complicado, pero enfrentar a un ambidextro es un reto mayor – dice sonriente Ukitake lanzando estocadas de manera simultanea y coordinada con ambas manos.

Al notar su clara desventaja en el combate de espadas Ulquiorra decidió cambiar de estrategia, utilizo su sonido para alejarse pero esta vez fue una distancia mayor.

¿Que pasa?, ¿tan pronto te das por vencido? – Ukitake lo mira sorprendido, reaccion que compartió con sus dos subordinadas.

Creo que hay que cambiar de estrategia – el arrancar chasqueo sus dedos para sorpresa de todos los presentes – salgan ya.

¡Si, Ulquiorra Sama!

De pronto un grupo de tres arrancars salen de los sombras.

¡Es hora de la accion, jeje! – dice el mas alto de los tres.

Pero si solo son unas niñitas, que aburrido – dice por su parte un extraño arrancar de cabello largo y negro, con la mascara asemejando un antifaz.

Ante la aparición de estos seres, Rukia rápidamente se puso en guardia notando la peligrosidad de los mismos, Orihime se encontraba aun confundida por la aparición de Ulquiorra así que tardo un rato en reaccionar y darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, todo parecía tan horrible y tan surrealista que por momentos pensó que era un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla.

Solo venimos por la mujer, no es necesario un baño de sangre – recomienda una arrancar de cabello castaño, y ojos negros quien llevaba un traje parecido al de Halibel,

debido a la gran admiración que sentía por ella.

Ahhh eres muy aburrida Alfonsina – dice de nuevo el arrancar mas alto sobando su mascara que parecia un casco de minero.

¡Q-que falta de respeto!, ¿llamas a tus subordinados a la pelea para que mueran por ti? – reclama Ukitake alzando su espada derecha.

Al contrario. Mi misión principal es llevar a la mujer a las manos de Aizen-sama, pero es evidente que tu y yo tenemos una pelea a muerte – mientras Ulquiorra dice esto en su cara por un momento pareció esbozarse una sonrisa. – ellos se encargaran de ella, mientras nosotros continuamos………. pelando hasta la muerte.


	10. Vengador con sandalias

_Buajajajajajajaja citando a Don Kanonji, estoy feliz por que mi fic llego a los diez capítulos, creo que después de esta pelea comenzara la recta final, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el próximo capitulo ya que quiero pensar bien como desarrollar la parte que sigue a la cual quiero darle un toque mas dramático._

_Saludos a todos, se agradece que sigan la historia y sus rews._

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¿Pelear hasta la muerte? Jeh, Zaraki estaría contento por pelar contra ti – dice Ukitake levantando de nuevo su espada.

Mientras la pelea de Ukitake y Ulquiorra se reanuda los arrancar mueven su ficha.

Así que tu eres la famosa Orihime Inoue, jeje yo soy un miembro de los fracciones especiales Isidoro Jaco. –dice el espigado Arrancar de mascara como antifaz – en las Noches se hablaba mucho de ti.

Orihime rápidamente se aleja y convoca a sus shun shun Rikka.

Yo también me presentare como debe ser – dice el arrancar de gigantesco tamaño – soy un fracción especial de la división de Ulquiorra-sama y todos me llaman Bataglion.

Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki del escuadrón 13.

Ahhh ¿eres de los invasores de Hueco mundo?, si te mato Aizen-sama me recompensara – el abominable ser sonríe mostrando sus amarillentos y afilados dientes – te pediré un favor.

¿Un favor? – pregunta sorprendida Rukia.

Si, por favor, grita todo lo que quieras, no te contengas – dice el arrancar mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa - no hay nada que me excite mas, que los gritos de terror jejejejejeje.

O mejor aun, te hare gritar a ti Bataglion – Rukia libera su espada – "_Mae_, _Sode_ no Shirayuki"

Seria una falta de respeto no liberar mi zanpakutoh – el temible Arrancar toma su pesada espada con las dos manos – "Degolla, PENDULO".

El tamaño de el arrancar había aumentado por lo menos un veinticinco por ciento mas, sus brazos se transformaron en dos guadañas que se erguían amenazantes ante el frágil y delgado cuerpo de la shinigami.

¿Así que eres del tipo de persona que pretende intimidar con su tamaño? - pregunta Rukia con un tono un tanto presuntuoso mientras utiliza su shunpo para moverse en forma diagonal.

¿Intimidar?, para que hacer algo tan estupido, si quisiera pelear con cobardes estaria en la tierra comiendo humanos – responde el arrancar mostrando gran tranquilidad en su mirada – no te preocupes shinigami, me caíste bien, no pienso devorar tu alma.

Jeh, ¿tengo que agradecerte? – Nuevamente Rukia responde de forma altanera y prepara su ataque – "tsugi no mai,hakuren "

Por su parte Inoue también tenía sus problemas con el arrancar llamado Isidoro, este mostraba la típica velocidad de los fracciones especiales, moviéndose en círculos alrededor de Inoue quien utilizando su Santen Kesshun se mantenía a la expectativa de los movimientos del arrancar.

Ese escudo es muy interesante, sin embargo la pelea se vuelve muy aburrida si solo te quedas detrás de el – el abominable ser, lanza una patada directa al escudo, a pesar de la reacción de susto de Orihime dentro de el, la pierna del arrancar rebota de forma brusca y este deja ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo siento pero yo tengo mi propio estilo para pelear – responde Orihime mientras una gota de sudor baja de su frente, hasta su mejilla – lamento que sea tan aburrida.

Ya veo, una lastima - lo siento Ulquiorra-sama, Aizen-sama tendré que liberar mi espada con esta humana piensa el espada mientras saca su zanpakutoh con gran cadencia – "Apagate, COMPUERTA"

Una onda de luz dejo ciega durante unos segundos a Orihime quien nunca bajo la guardia y mantuvo su escudo firme, el sitio donde Isidoro se encontraba se lleno de humo el cual mientras se disipaba permitía ver al arrancar en su forma liberada, una forma que evocaba la silueta de un lobo, dejando ver sus garras cuya longitud de las uñas era alrededor de cuarenta centímetros.

No importa que forma tenga, yo me mantendré atrás de este escudo y utilizare mi kamikaze solo si es necesario – piensa Inoue nerviosamente mientras, ve al arrancar iniciar su ataque de nuevo.

El arrancar ataca directamente con sus garras el escudo de Santen Kesshun, de nueva cuenta el escudo de Inoue se muestra impenetrable, a pesar de esto el arrancar lanza sus garras una y otra vez sin parecer importarle.

Isidoro, no pierdas el tiempo y captúrala – Alfonsina lo reprende, mientras mira la escena de la pelea sin descuidar la tensión entre el capitán y el espada.

Esta bien, creo que tienes razón – el arrancar se arrodilla de frente a Orihime, haciendo una especie de ritual parecía que estaba rezando por la forma en que había unido sus manos. - tendre que desarmarte.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡PECADOR!!!!!!" – El fracción lanza un grito invocando su técnica especial, el escudo de Inoue es destruido y ella cae arrodillada ante su rival.

Ahhh, ¿que me pasa? – Inoue cae de rodillas y sus manos se unen involuntariamente, imitando la posición de Isidoro.

Todos somos pecadores, hollows, shinigamis o humanos, no importa, mi técnica obliga a los pecadores a rezar por la salvación de su alma – el arrancar se levanta lentamente.

¿Como es posible?, Inoue – Ukitake se sorprende ante semejante técnica.

Mi técnica es tan solo temporal, sin embargo es el tiempo suficiente para cortar la garganta de mi rival o en tu caso… llevarte de vuelta a las manos de Aizen-sama – dice el fracción extendiendo su mano a Inoue, ante la mirada de preocupación del capitán.

Tengo que reconocer que ustedes son sorprendentes, mi ataque no te afecto, y tu amigo paralizo a Inoue – Rukia mantiene el dialogo con su contrincante, al mismo tiempo que esquiva los certeros ataques de las enormes guadañas que pendían de los brazos de Bataglion, los cuales ya habían arrasado con varios árboles a la redonda y ya habían alcanzado a Rukia hiriéndola un par de veces– espero que tu no tengas ningún tipo de habilidad oculta.

No, soy lo que vez, tan solo el humilde verdugo de Aizen-sama, soy el que jala el gatillo – responde el fracción lanzando una vez mas su arma al lugar donde Rukia saltaba esquivando. – déjame acabar con tu sufrimiento, al principio te dolerá, pero te aseguro que después de morir todo será mejor.

¿Dices que eres el verdugo?, entonces eres el menos indicado para opinar sobre la muerte – Rukia reclama mientras prepara un nuevo ataque desde lo alto de un árbol.

¿Qué no soy el indicado? – pregunta confundido el arrancar, agitando sus guadañas en su propia circunferencia

Por que los tipos como tu no tienen respeto por la vida y mucho menos por la muerte – Rukia contraataca – "san no mai, shirafune_"_

La espada de Rukia crea una extencion de hielo que sale disparado hasta el abdomen de Bataglion.

Esto no es nada, ¿p-pero que? Aghhh – de pronto el cuerpo de este se empieza a congelar, desde la herida. – m-maldita me has congelado la mitad del cuerpo.

¿Así que solo me alcanzo para eso? –dice Rukia sosteniendo con debilidad su espada ya que había gastado gran parte de su energía.

¡Te matare maldita! – Bataglion ataca a Rukia con su guadaña izquierda, la unica que le quedaba útil – ya lo veraz.

Rukia apenas esquiva el ataque, sin embargo alcanza a rozar su pierna derecha a la altura del muslo, dejándole una herida grave, y perdiendo su espada por el brusco movimiento.

K-kuchiki-san – Inoue impotente ante los gritos de dolor de Rukia deja ver algunas lágrimas.

El enorme arrancar tenía todo para matar a Rukia, bastaría con lanzar su afilada arma directo al cuello de la ya indefensa y desarmada shinigami, después obligaría a "esa humana" a que lo curara, pensó el fracción mientras alzaba su brazo para degollar a su enemiga.

Ukitake al ver la escena trato de ir a ayudarla sin embargo utilizando su sonido Ulquiorra se adelanto y lo embistió con su espada imposibilitando que el capitán ayudara a su subalterna, este reflejo su impotencia mostrando una mirada que resaltaba su decadente salud, Inoue se quedo sin respirar mientras la guadaña se suspendió en el aire mientras sus mejillas se encontraban cada vez mas húmedas.

De pronto un choque de espadas quiebra la tensión.

Jejeje, que pedazo de espada tienes muchacho – Urahara hace su aparición en el momento oportuno, rechazando la guadaña de Bataglion, su sonrisa contrastaba con la situación actual. – es peligroso que juegues con ella – dice el ingenioso shinigami mirando su propia espada y ocultando su perfil bajo el sombrero – ¡sin la supervisión de un adulto!.

Urahara salta de frente a Bataglion atacándolo de lleno con su espada, Bataglion no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba cortado tan solo seguía parado temblando ante la presencia del shinigami.

¡Bataglion! – Isidoro grita el nombre de su colega mientras Alfonsina cierra sus ojos en señal de duelo.

N-no puede ser – las últimas palabras del arrancar antes de convertirse en polvo.

U-urahara, tengo que decir que es la primera vez que me alegro de verte – dice Rukia mientras toma su pierna herida, esbozando una discreta sonrisa.

No hay tiempo para tu cariñoso saludo – Urahara utiliza su shunpo para llegar hasta donde se encuentra Orihime.

U-urahara-san, cuidado – La inmovilizada Inoue trata de advertir a Kisuke sobre la extraña técnica del arrancar. – el tiene un poder..

No te preocupes, Inoue-san ya se como ganarle – le responde Urahara extendiendo su abanico mostrando una sonrisa, en una situación que a Inoue le pareció inoportuna.

¿De que mierda hablas maldito? – el arrancar se lanza contra Urahara con sus enormes guarras de por medio.

¡Isidoro, no seas tonto! - grita alfonsina ante el atrabancado ataque de su compañero.

"okiro, Benihime_" _– Urahara libera su espada y lanza un corte tajante a Isidoro.

De nueva cuenta un choque de aceros, produce el sonido de la salvación, esta vez Alfonsina utiliza su espada para defender de una muerte segura a su irresponsable compañero

Alfonsina empuja con su espada a Urahara y este sale volando un par de metros hacia atrás, acto seguido Alfonsina le da un codazo en el estomago a Isidoro quien había quedado a su espalda.

¿Por que me golpeaste? – pregunta el arrancar escupiendo sangre sofocado.

¿Y aun lo preguntas?, idiota – reclama Alfonsina sin bajar la guardia ante Urahara.

¡Ohhhh, no por favor¡ no me gusta pelear contra las mujeres – Urahara utiliza su sentido del humor, ante la intervención de la Arrancar. – a las damas no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

¿Dama?, cuando veas mi espada liberarse, te olvidaras que soy una dama – dice Alfonsina alzando su espada y amenazando.

Te digo que soy un caballero – Urahara sigue con su actitud tratando de sacar de quicio a la esbelta arrancar.

¿Entonces no me brindaras un combate digno?, shinigami – dice Alfonsina manteniendo su espada amenazante y horizontal. – ¿no eres capaz de pelear contra una dama?

No, pero que te parece si peleas contra la dama numero uno – Urahara saca su abanico al mismo tiempo que retorna su sonrisa – la mejor dama, ¡Yoruichi, te toca!, ya sal date prisa.

Ya te escuche, deja de halagarme – Yoruichi aparece frente a todos, aparentemente ya tenia tiempo viendo la pelea desde lo alto de un árbol en su forma felina. – sigo enojada contigo – dijo mostrando sus colmillos.


	11. Los Antagonistas

_Holaaaa, me da gusto traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, me he atrasado un poco, pero creo que la historia puede ir fluyendo mejor._

_Creo que después de mas de una semana de stand by puedo aclarar las ideas._

_Bueno como siempre les agradezco que se pasen a leer mi historia y sobretodo sus comentarios._

…………………………………………………………………….

¿Un gato? – Pregunta confundida la arrancar sosteniendo su espada – no jueguen conmigo shinigamis.

Ya te lo dijo Kisuke, soy una mujer – reponde Yoruichi y desapareciendo en el aire, con su shunpo.

¡Desaparecio!, maldita – Alfonsina gira rápidamente al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella.

Yoruichi aparece ya en su forma femenina, ataviada con su típica ropa, lanzando una patada que la arrancar esquiva con su efectivo sonido, Yoruichi contraataca con su puño izquierdo pero esta logra detenerlo con la mano derecha.

¿Entonces vamos a pelear o nos quedamos para deleitarnos la pupila? – pregunta Urahara a Isidoro moviendo su abanico una vez mas.

Isidoro lanza sus guarras nuevamente a donde se encontraba Urahara, primero su brazo derecho se extendió hasta la garganta del shinigami este lo esquivo girando la cintura, la mano izquierda del arrancar hizo un movimiento ascendente y casi roza el abdomen de Kisuke, pero este logra detenerlo con su espada.

¡Shinigami como voy a disfrutar bebiendo tu sangre! – Isidoro lanza su amenaza mientras da tres patadas giratorias con su pierna derecha, Urahara se protegió con Benihime pero fue lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás cerca de la pelea entre Ukitake y Ulquiorra.

¿Urahara estas bien? – pregunta Ukitake mientras se mueve hacia atrás, de forma defensiva.

Si, tengo que acabar con esto rápido – Urahara levanta su espada en forma vertical – las cosas no andan bien.

Shingami ven aquí – Isidoro prepara su máximo ataque, extendiendo sus guarras amenazadoras hacia el cielo. – esta técnica se la aprendí a un espada, con ella te matare.

Lo siento, pero creo que eso no sucederá – Urahara se prepara para su ataque final – "Nake Benihime"

"Desgarrón" – Isidoro utiliza sus guarras con toda su potencia emulando a Grimmjow.

El ataque de Urahara atravesó el campo como una ráfaga de luz y viento cortante, que golpeo de lleno al arrancar cuyo desgarrón fue insuficiente tanto en potencia como en alcance para lograr dañar al excapitan del doceavo escuadrón.

Este fue lanzado por los aires arrastrado por la inercia del ataque, visiblemente herido.

Ya lo sabia, sabia que no podría contigo – el arrancar lanza sus últimos suspiros antes de caer al suelo lleno de sangre – pero el daño esta consumado, la luz de la luna envenenara a todos los seres de este mundo – Ulquiorra y Alfonsina presenciaron la muerte de su compañero casi inexpresivos manteniendo la intensidad en sus respectivas peleas.

Ya te lo dije – Urahara guarda su vieja Zanpakutoh – eso no sucederá.

La pelea entre Alfonsina y Yoruichi se podría definir en una palabra, velocidad. Al atacar, al esquivar, al defender, incluso para un capitán ver aquellos movimientos tan rápidos y exactos era todo un reto, así lo noto Urahara.

Ya había escuchado del "sonido" – declara Yoruichi siguiendo su frenesi – es bastante interesante.

Considero que es mejor que el shunpo de ustedes – Alfonsina muestra una pequeña sonrisa llena de soberbia, la cual por un instante le recordó a Byakuya Kuchiki, provocando que nuevamente lanzara una patada esquivada finalmente por su rival.

¿Sabes?, muchos me han dicho que son mas rápidos que yo – Yoruichi hace una pausa en su pelea alejándose algunos metros. – pero sigo esperando que me vean el polvo.

La morena mujer utiliza de nuevo sus velocidad para llegar hasta su oponente, esta ultima lanza una estocada directa, pero Yoruichi la esquiva con su movimiento instantáneo girando en su propio eje, lanzando su puño izquierdo Yoruichi contra ataco, pero aunque golpeo la cara de la arrancar no logro hacerle mayor daño.

Te he golpeado directamente y no te ha pasado nada – Yoruichi muestra su sonrisa la cual no se veía desde que inicio la pelea – ¿ya me vas a decir que guardas?

¿Te ha gustado mi "hierro"?, entonces te gustara mi liberación – Alfonsina toma su delgada katana, y la agita en forma elíptica – "acarícialos SEDA".

Una gran explosión se desarrollo, llamando la atención de todos incluso de Ulquiorra y Ukitake que se mantenían al filo de la navaja, a la expectativa de cualquier error mortal.

Yoruichi dejo que el humo se disipara y al ver lo que estaba ahí se sorprendió.

Alfonsina había cambiado su fisonomía, su cuerpo se cubrió de algo que parecían escamas de cristal, dejando ver su esbelta figura y su cuerpo desnudo, las escamas terminaban en sus manos y pies los cuales quedaron desnudos, por su parte su cabeza el único rastro de mascara que mostraba era una especie de corona que le cubría desde la parte media hacia delante.

¡Cuanta elegancia! – dice Yoruichi tomando su guardia nuevamente – espero que no sea solo apariencia.

Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que no te aburrirás – Alfonsina le devuelve la sonrisa y utiliza su sonido para atacar a la noble.

Jejejeje Yoruichi se la esta pasando bien – dice Urahara quien se encontraba a lado de Orihime quien ya curaba a Rukia – oye Ukitake si necesitas ayuda solo dilo.

Ukitake y Ulquiorra seguían con su pelea, que cada vez era mas trabada y cerrada, por momentos dejaban de luchar para intercambiar algunas palabras.

¿Y bien? – pregunta misterioso Ulquiorra mientras da una ligera estocada.

¿Que cosa? – por su parte Ukitake deteniendo el anterior ataque con la espada de su mano derecha.

¿Pedirás ayuda a tus amigos? – pregunta Ulquiorra al momento de ser lanzado hacia atrás por la inercia del ataque. – no tendría oportunidad contra ti y Urahara Kisuke.

Por favor, no me insultes – responde Ukitake quien también había sido expulsado por la inercia del golpe – esa no seria una batalla de honor.

Ya veo, ¿entonces para ti es más importante el honor que la victoria? – Ulquiorra hace una pausa en la pelea y reanuda el dialogo.

Siempre he tenido esa ideología – responde Ukitake sin bajar la guardia- y creo que tu eres igual arrancar.

¿Eso crees? – Ulquiorra se ve aparentemente intrigado por la declaración del capitan - ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Me da la impresión que eres un peleador honorable - responde Ukitake reanudando la pelea atacando con la espada de su mano izquierda ante la mirada fría de Ulquiorra.

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la brillante piel de Alfonsina, cubierta de esas escamas que parecían diamantes, perfectamente alineados por todo su cuerpo llegando casi a sus mejillas.

Nuca había visto un hollow con esa clase de "hierro" – dice Yoruichi marcando una sonrisa por enésima vez. – me das miedo, tengo que ponerme seria – la mujer al momento de decir eso se despoja del abrigo que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver su atuendo de guerra, un traje parecido al que usan los ninjas, con la particularidad de no tener mangas. – ¿te gusta mi traje? – pregunta la ex-comandante de las fuerzas especiales, mientras su reiatsu fluye por sus brazos y espalda, llamando la atención de su oponente.

¡Claro que me gusta! – la temible arrancar, devuelva la cortes sonrisa – ¡ahora si pareces asesina! – Alfonsina lanza nuevamente su feroz ataque, lanzando varias patadas a una velocidad inédita hasta ese momento.

Yoruichi responde lanzando múltiples golpes con sus puños, a pesar de que el hierro de Alfonsina era muy resistente debido a su liberación, Yoruichi utilizando su shunko acumulando su reiatsu en los brazos y espalda parecía que lograba competir con el resistente aspecto de la mujer arrancar.

Ambas peleas habían entrado a un estado de equilibrio, aunque Yoruichi era más fuerte y rápida, Alfonsina con su resistente cuerpo lograba soportar y contrarrestar sus ataques, sin embargo la tendencia parecía mostrar una ligera ventaja para la shinigami.

Por su parte la pelea entre el capitán y el espada, cada vez era más cerrada, llegando a tal punto que por grandes lapsos de tiempo ninguno de los dos se movía tratando de predecir el próximo ataque de su rival.

Creo que debería intervenir – dice Urahara, rascándose la cabeza.

¡No digas tonterías!, el capitan Ukitake no lo permitiria – responde Rukia quien se encontraba casi recuperada de sus heridas de la mano de Orihime.

Pero, no tenemos tiempo que perder – Urahara toma su espada, y la acaricia lentamente, ante la curiosa mirada de Orihime y Rukia sorprendidas por la extraña seriedad que enmarco su rostro – estamos bajo ataque.

De pronto cuando Urahara se decidió a intervenir, el ambiente se torno denso, un reiatsu, oscuro pero a la vez conocido invadió los alrededores, Rukia lo percibió notando una extraña familiaridad en el sin lograr descifrarlo.

Urahra noto, como Orihime, comenzó a temblar y a sudar nuevamente, como una sustancia química convulsiona ante una reacción.

Creo que ya te diste cuenta, Inoue-san – Urahara saca su espada y mira a las chicas de reojo – la pelea terminara pronto, no te preocupes.

Ulquiorra continuaba repeliendo los ataques del capitán del decimotercero escuadrón, midiendo el doble perfil de Ukitake, se veia complicado por su destreza con ambas manos.

De pronto la mirada de Ulquiorra cambio radicalmente al sentir el reaitsu que anunciaba la llegada de su otrora rival.

Las ramas de los árboles se mecieron, el aire se puso frió y denso, era difícil respirar, frente a todos aquel chico vestido de negro, con el cabello mas anaranjado que nunca.

¿Ichigo? – dijo extrañada Rukia al ser incapaz de reconocer su reiatsu previamente.

Kurosaki-kun, su reaitsu es cada vez mas como …..- penso Inoue al ver a aquel chico con su bankai, después de todo la chica parecía no acostumbrarse a esos repentinos cambios en la energía de su amigo.

Ulquiorraaaa – Ichigo lanza un grito despavorido, casi como un rugido de leon – lo sospeche, cabron esta vez te matare.

Ulquiorra hizo una pausa en su pelea emulado por Ukitake, quien también se sorprendió ante la presencia de Ichigo.

Yoruichi y Alfonsina, tomaron un respiro y de igual forma detuvieron su enfrentamiento para analizar la situación, y reordenar su estrategia.

¿Matarme?, que interesante – dice Ulquiorra, bajando su guardia por un instante – eso dentro de ti, cada vez es mas fuerte – Ulquiorra baja lentamente su espada y apunta su dedo índice hacia Kurosaki – tal vez nos mates a todos.


	12. Infeccion ocular

_Y para los que lo estaban esperando, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo._

_Me encanta Urahara, tengo que decirlo, disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre el. Y para los que extrañaban a Ichigo en este capitulo vuelve a la acción_

_Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y sobretodo a los que dejan sus comentarios, los cuales son una motivación para seguir adelante._

…………………………………………………………………..

Kurosaki, estas fuera de tu zona de guardia – Ukitake le reclama a Ichigo alzando la voz, sin si quiera voltearlo a ver, ya que seguía alerta por la presencia de Ulquiorra.

Rukia, ¿estas herida? – ignorando a Ukitake, Ichigo se inclina para ver a su compañera, quien seguía siendo curada de sus heridas, Ichigo agacho tanto su cara que Rukia no podía ver sus ojos.

No, no es nada – Rukia le responde mostrando molestia en su cara, ya que odiaba cuando Ichigo la trataba como a una chiquilla débil, pero la idea de que el se preocupara por ella en el fondo la hacia feliz – fui muy distraída, Inoue ya me ayudo.

¿Inoue tu no estas lastimada? – pregunta Ichigo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

N-no estoy bien Kurosaki-kun, Urahara-san me salvo – Inoue inmediatamente noto el esfuerzo de Ichigo por no mostrarle su mirada, esto la puso algo nerviosa. - ¿pasa algo?.

Este muchacho, se esta ……- pensó Urahara al notar la extraña actitud del shinigami sustituto.

¡Ulquiorra, ¿que mierda haces aquí?! – grita Ichigo al cuarto espada cubriéndose su ojo derecho con la mano derecha.

¡No hagas preguntas estupidas! –Responde Ulquiorra sin cambiar su semblante – estamos en guerra, es normal que me involucre en la batalla.

Urahara, por favor llevate a Rukia y a Inoue de aquí – Ichigo le pide un favor a su otrora maestro, sin quitar la mano de su ojo, Urahara no mostró su típica sonrisa y eso era un síntoma de que algo no andaba bien.

Ya te lo dije Kurosaki – Ulquiorra de nuevo llama la atención de Ichigo con sus comentarios – esa mujer ya no es una de ustedes.

Cállate…. – Ichigo trata de contener su furia aun con su mano derecha posada en su ojo, con gotas de sudor cubriendo su frente y mejillas – ya me tienes cansado, ahorrate tus malditos comentarios.

¿No lo entiendes?, tu deberías saberlo bien, ella esta a punto de perder su corazón – Ulquiorra lanza nuevamente uno de sus comentarios, los cuales siempre habían sido exitosos al momento de provocar a Ichigo.

Y lo había logrado de nuevo, al momento de terminar esa frase, Ichigo se lanza de forma rabiosa hacia el cuarto espada, su estocada fue detenida por el arrancar, quien sintió el rigor de su presión espiritual.

Al momento que Ichigo ataco a Ulquiorra, este pudo notar el por que el shinigami cubria su ojo derecho. Su ojo se había oscurecido parcialmente, dejando su pupila marrón rodeada de pequeños e irregulares lunares blancos.

Ulquiorra contrarresto la estocada lanzando al shinigami de una patada, la cual lo lanzo unos metros atrás, Ukitake sorprendido no tuvo mas opción que alejarse un par de metros y mantenerse a la expectativa.

Por su parte Rukia e Inoue ya habían notado que Ichigo estaba diferente esa tarde, su reiatsu mostraba una violencia y una sed de sangre que solo criaturas cegadas por el instinto como los hollows podían tener.

Urahara a lo lejos intercambiaba miradas con Yoruichi, mostrando su complicidad, mostrando su preocupación.

Tus reacciones son muy predecibles, Kurosaki – Ulquiorra lo voltea a ver de forma sutil, casi de reojo amenazando de nuevo con su espada. – creo que siempre que se trata de esa mujer, te pones así.

Orihime no pudo evitar reaccionar ante el comentario de Ulquiorra, y por unos segundos sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y ruborizaban.

Hijo de puta, nunca más vuelvas a decir que Inoue perderá su corazón – Ichigo ya respiraba con dificultad, como luchando con una fuerza interna, que lo devoraba a cada bocanada de aire, de nuevo cubriendo su ojo derecho infectado por aquella oscuridad – eso no se lo deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos – Ichigo de nuevo lanza su estocada gritando y gimiendo.

Ulquiorra de nuevo esquivo con facilidad su ataque, con demasiada facilidad, Ukitake y Urahara inmediatamente notaron que Ichigo tenía una doble pelea al mismo tiempo, aunque parecía que peleaba con el cuarto espada, también peleaba con algo mas dentro de el, era como si peleara con su sombra o con una versión inconsciente de si mismo.

En Hueco Mundo tuviste suerte Kurosaki - Ulquiorra levanta su espada, empuñándola para reacomodar su guardia – me has causado muchos problemas.

Kurosaki, estoy en medio de una pelea, es una falta de respeto que interfieras – Ukitake le reclama a su subordinado, notando ya la irregularidad en su ojo derecho – además me parece que no estas en condición de pelear.

Lo siento Ukitake-san, pero …. –Ichigo levanta su espada al igual que Ulquiorra, mostrando sus ojos, y haciendo notar que su ojo izquierdo ya mostraba incipientes indicios de la misma oscuridad. – jamás podré perdonar a este tipo, déjame pelear, por favor.

Ukitake cerró los ojos y bajo su cara, haciendo notar su molestia, sin embargo asintió para aprobar la petición de Ichigo.

Pero te advierto que si veo que no estas a la altura, yo tomare tu lugar – Ukitake lo reconviene al final, era evidente su preocupación por el extraño fenómeno en Ichigo.

¿Es lo que querías? – Ulquiorra vuelve con sus ataques verbales – ¿tu revancha, tu venganza?.

Ichigo utiliza su shunpo para llegar hasta donde Ulquiorra, inmediatamente utiliza su getsuga, y le da una serie de estocadas aleatorias cortando todo lo que había cerca.

Ulquiorra, seguía esquivando sus ataques con facilidad, a pesar de que el poder potencial de Ichigo era enorme, sus ataques no tenían precisión, ni idea. Agitar la espada como un loco era una mala idea si tu rival era el espada mas analítico de todos, el podía leer perfectamente los movimientos de Ichigo.

Ulquiorra contraataco, manejando la espada con su mano derecha mientras la otra mano la mantenía en el bolsillo, esa forma tan sobrada de pelear era un sinónimo de la superioridad que el espada mostraba en ese momento sobre el shinigami.

Con un ligero movimiento Ulquiorra logro herir con su zanpakutoh a Ichigo, cortando su pecho de forma vertical, haciendo una herida tan larga que comenzaba en la clavícula y terminaba un par de pulgadas arriba del ombligo.

Deberías de tomar el consejo de tu capitán – Ulquiorra aprovecha el momento para burlarse de Ichigo. – y abandonar la pela. Y mejor déjalo pelear a el, tu no eres digno como rival.

Todavía no ganas nada …… - responde Ichigo, jadeando y respirando de manera agitada, tanto por la herida en el pecho como por la situación previa.

¿Que no ves?, tu parte hollow cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte – Ulquiorra baja su espada de nuevo, al notar el mal estado de Ichigo. – tal vez fue por tu estancia en Hueco mundo.

¿Que? – pregunta Ichigo temblando.

Tal vez tu parte hollow se vio afectada por el poder espiritual que pulula en Hueco Mundo – Ulquiorra con su fría mirada comienza a especular sobre las posibles razones del aumento de poder de la parte hollow de Kurosaki – o tal vez tu reiatsu fue afectado por el de nosotros, durante nuestras peleas.

Ichigo ya no reaccionaba, solo se mantenía con la cabeza inclinada, temblando y gimiendo.

¿O tal vez fue por el agente patógeno de Aizen? – Urahara aparece frente a Ulquiorra, con una gran sonrisa y con benihime en su mano derecha., detrás de el Ichigo seguía inmóvil, mientras Orihime y Rukia sorprendidas, no se explicaban como había hecho Urahara para llegar a ese lugar tan rápido.

Veo…. que estas bien informado – Ulquiorra inmediatamente retoma su posición de pela, al entender que Urahara era un rival importante.

Ulquiorra de pronto se vio rodeado. Yorucihi se mantenía con ventaja sobre Alfonsina imposibilitándola para cualquier intervención.

Rukia y Orihime ya estaban incorporadas, Rukia ya blandía su espada, preparándola para cualquier emergencia, Orihime, por su parte, se mantenía parada a su lado, mas al pendiente de la situación de Ichigo que de la pelea.

Ukitake se encontraba casi a la espalda del cuarto espada, aunque seguía con sus dos espadas listas para pelear, no planeaba usarlas de momento, recordando su honorable estilo de pelea.

Urahara frente a Ulquiorra, cara a cara, Ulquiorra sin duda había escuchado hablar del creador del Hougyoku. Sabia de su poder, sabia de su astucia y se sabia en desventaja.

Señor arrancar, aquí entre nos, la verdad no estoy de humor para pelear –Urahara se notaba cansado, toda la noche había trabajado, en el antídoto para la sustancia de hollowficacion, lo único bueno es que había estado a lado de Yoruichi toda la noche – ¡estas rodeado, ríndete!.

¿Rendirme?, ¿es lo que me recomiendas? – Ulquiorra responde de manera tranquila a pesar de la situación.

Creo que es obvio – Urahara, nuevamente acomoda su sombrero y baja la mirada – ten por seguro que para derrotarme tendrás que gastar gran parte de tu energía, y si me vences tendrás que enfrentarte a Ukitake y a Yoruichi, y creeme ella no es tan amable como yo.

Ni hablar – Ulquiorra responde manera sarcástica mientras guarda su espada. – no puedo ignorar a un genio como tu.

Todos se sorprenden ante la reacción, Ukitake y Rukia bajaron de igual forma su guardia, como buenos representantes del escuadrón trece, no podían amenazar a un hombre desarmado.

Ichigo un poco mas tranquilo, miraba a Ulquiorra manteniendo su gesto de furia.

Por su parte Alfonsina utilizo su sonido para alejarse de Yoruichi.

¿Entonces abandonaras la batalla? – pregunta Ukitake, a Ulquiorra al notar que ya no tenia intenciones de pelear – saber cuando dejar de pelear, es un acto admirable, espada.

Capitan, usted me habia dicho que yo soy un peleador honorable, ¿cierto? – Ulquiorra introduce sus manos en los bolsillos mientras pregunta esto.

S-si lo he dicho – Ukitake responde sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del cuarto espada.

Tal vez tengas razón – al momento de decir esto, una garganta en el cielo se abre, mostrando a un par de menos grandes desde su interior. Una ráfaga de luz bajo de golpe sobre Ulquiorra y otra ráfaga de igual magnitud hizo lo propio con Alfonsina con intercambiaba miradas con Yoruichi. – pero la diferencia entre nosotros es que para mi, el honor no significa nada si no hay victoria.

Al escuchar esto Rukia recordó la honorable muerte de Kaien-dono, honorable pero muerte al fin. Era tan triste y se sentía culpable por coincidir con la ideología de el arrancar, ¿que era el honor sin victoria?, ¿Qué era el honor sin vida?

Urahara, Ukitake y Yoruichi veían como los arrancar se elevaban hacia Hueco Mundo, Urahara seguía serio.

Ichigo ya respiraba con más calma, pero no podía evitar ese rencor y ese deseo de cortarle la cabeza a Ulquiorra.

Es una pena, esa mujer ya no pertenece a este mundo – Ulquiorra dice sus ultimas palabras antes de que la garganta se cierre - ¿Qué no ven que ya esta envenenada?

Envenenada por la luz de la luna………

Ichigo reacciona al escuchar esto, al igual que Urahara, ambos voltean a ver a Orihime, quien se encontraba en un rictus de dolor, escupiendo sangre y tocando su cuello como si algo la quemara por dentro.

¡Demonios! – Yoruichi rápidamente llega a donde Orihime utilizando su shunpo, pidiéndole a Rukia que no se acercara.

Ichigo, trato de hacer lo propio pero Urahara lo tomo por la espalda, evitando que se acercara a ella.

Clamate, que no vez que tu reiatsu lo acelerara – le recomienda Urahara a Ichigo.

Suéltame – Ichigo se desespera ante la situación, ver así a Orihime verdaderamente le estaba afectando, su hollow cada vez lo devoraba mas, y Urahara tenia dificultad para detenerlo, Ukitake tuvo que intervenir para ayudar. – Inoueeeeee.

¿Qué pasa Yoruichi? – Pregunto Rukia al borde de las lagrimas al ver inmóvil a su amiga.

Yoruichi volteo a ver a Urahara, con la misma complicidad de antes, pero esta vez con un lúgubre trasfondo.

¿O-orihime? – dijo Ichigo con la cara pálida y los ojos completamente infectados, al ver que la oscuridad también la consumía a ella.


	13. Solucion H1916

Nueva semana, nuevo capitulo. Estamos entrando a la recta final espero que el desarrollo este a la altura de lo esperado, la mejor opinión la tendrán ustedes.

Bueno gracias a los que leen y comentan mi historia, eso es muy significativo para mí.

………………………………………………………………..

Rukia caminaba por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde yacía Orihime, a lado de ella Ichigo y Chad sentados sin decir nada veían como su amiga y compañera de batallas se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Caminaba nerviosa, frotándose la barbilla, pensando una forma de ayudar, no le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada.

Orihime se encontraba bajo los cuidados de Yoruichi y Tessai, pero parecía que nada era suficiente, ya habían pasado dos días e Inoue no mejoraba, se encontraba en cama, con el cuerpo frió y las mejillas rojas, inconsciente, como si estuviera muerta.

¡Ese Kurosaki tiene una pinta de muerto viviente!.

¿Ishida? – Rukia voltea sorprendida al escuchar la voz del quincy, quien hacia su aparición en casa de Urahara – por fin has llegado.

Se ve que esta muy deprimido y lleno de ojeras – el quincy hace la observación y comenta de forma sarcástica. – en verdad es patetico.

Es normal, no ha dormido en dos días – al momento de decir esto la tristeza en la mirada de Rukia se hizo mas notoria. – además no ha querido comer nada, ni Sado ni yo lo hemos podido convencer.

Ese idiota – Ishida en el fondo también estaba preocupado.

Pero dime, ¿donde estabas? – Rukia le pregunta a Uryuu. – estabas desaparecido

Si, estaba con Kurotsuchi – responde Ishida acomodando sus gafas, y viendo desde el umbral la dolorosa escena, tal como lo había dicho, aunque la enferma era Orihime, Ichigo era el que peor se veía. – digamos que estaba en una investigación.

¿Investigación? – Rukia pregunta sorprendida ante lo dicho por Uryuu, ¿que podría estar investigando?, penso sin quitar su cara de preocupación.

Ishida-san, veo que por fin llegaste – Urahara hace su aparición a lado de Ukitake y Yoruichi, como siempre meciendo su abanico y mostrando su sonrisa. – ¿averiguaste algo?.

Si – Ishida responde con su típica manía de acomodar sus anteojos – sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Ohhh ya veo – Urahara responde emocionado dando un pequeño brinco de victoria.

¿De que sospechas hablan?, Kisuke – pregunta Yoruichi seriamente al ver la reacción de Urahara.

¿Como que cuales?, lo que siempre hemos sabido – Urahara de nuevo extiende su abanico, ante la mirada extrañada de todos los presentes, Ukitake no podía entender como alguien en una situación así pudiera estar tan relajado, en el fondo Ukitake siempre había estado intrigado por la personalidad de "ese muchacho del escuadrón dos, que paso a ser capitán" – ¡Que Mayuri es un hijo de puta!.

¿Esa era tu gran investigación pequeño Quincy? – pregunta sarcásticamente Yoruichi a Ishida, quien al parecer nunca le ha caído bien, a la noble no le gustaban "los sabelotodo presumidos", en alguna borrachera lo había confesado. – eso ya lo sabíamos 100 años antes de que tu nacieras.

El mismo me lo dijo de forma descarada – responde Ishida ignorando los comentarios de Yoruichi – me lo dijo tal cual, "yo le entregue esa información a cambio de una módica cantidad".

¿Pero de que demonios están hablando? – pregunta Rukia confundida con los ojos dilatados.

¿Pasa algo Urahara? – Interviene Ukitake, tomando del hombro a Kisuke – necesitamos ayudar a Inoue-san, no podemos perder el tiempo.

Hace cien años, cuando todo comenzó – Urahara empieza a contar la historia mientras todos lo escuchan con atención, reaccionando ante los horrores de la misma – mi equipo de trabajo y yo teníamos un proyecto a mediano y largo plazo, para …- Urahara hace una pausa, para buscar la protectora mirada de Yoruichi, para encontrar ese apoyo que siempre tuvo en ella – ¡romper la barrera entre hollows y shinigamis!.

Ante tal declaración, todos los que estaban parados ahí, se vieron involucrados en aquel silencio incomodo, provocado por aquel gran secreto, después de todo la avaricia por ser mas poderoso que poseía Kisuke en aquella época había desatado una ola de genocidios y experimentos grotescos, de lo mas trágico en la historia de la sociedad de almas.

Urahara, por favor continua – Ukitake lo reconviene, al notar su inseguridad – el pasado es pasado, todos cometimos errores.

Al escuchar esto Urahara asintió y miro de reojo al capitán, mientras Rukia de nuevo volvió a pensar fugazmente en Kaien.

Trabajamos mucho y logramos grandes resultados, al final con toda esa investigación logre crear el Hougyoku – Urahara continua con su historia – sin embargo al notar que era algo peligroso, aborte el proyecto y lo deje inconcluso.

Pero eso ya lo sabemos, ¿que hay con Mayuri? – pregunta Rukia algo desesperada.

Aizen de alguna forma encontró la forma de crear una sustancia para hollowficar almas de alta densidad espiritual – dice Urahara, acomodando su sombrero – bueno, mas bien encontró la forma de acceder a mis investigaciones.

¿Qui-quieres decir que? – Yoruichi sorprendida pregunta confundida.

Kurotsuchi era el empleado de confianza de Urahara, el fue el que le proporciono información clasificada a Aizen - responde Ishida a la interrogante.

Gracias a esto, creo que tenemos una posibilidad de salvar a Inoue – Urahara saca su abanico de nuevo a la par de su sonrisa – ¿averiguaste lo demás?.

Si, la sustancia que Aizen utilizo para hacerlo – Ishida saca una pequeña hoja de papel donde había escrito los datos que Mayuri le había dado, acomodando sus lentes para leer mejor. – Solución H-1916 diluida en partículas de naturaleza hollow.

Ahhh ¿en serio? - Urahara se toma la cabeza un tanto decepcionado – las cepas de esa sustancia son muy difíciles de conseguir, no las tengo. – Urahara, se quita su sombrero para rascarse la cabeza – es un problemon.

Tal vez Mayuri si las tenga – Ukitake interviene.

No, me dijo que el único que las tenía era Aizen. - dice Ishida con la voz un tanto deprimida. – en su base especial debe de tener muestras del virus.

¡¿En donde tiene su base ese bastardo?! – Ichigo aparece recuperando su semblante violento – haré lo que sea, para salvar a Inoue.

Nadie le contesto, todos notaron la inestabilidad en su reiatsu, parecido a su pelea previa con Ulquiorra dejando ver sus instintos dominantes.

Kurosaki-san, tómalo con calma hay que pensar un plan – Ukitake trata de calmarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

¡Suéltame! – Ichigo quita la mano del capitán de un golpe mostrando su frustración – no hay tiempo de planes y esas tonterías.

Kurosaki-san, ya te lo dije cuando estas así, lo único que logras es hacerle daño a Inoue-san –Urahara interviene.

Ichigo, salvaremos a Inoue – Rukia lo toma del hombro, al hacer esto Ichigo se sintió confortado y mas tranquilo para pensar bien las cosas, Rukia siempre sabia que decir para calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón – pero hay que pensar que vamos a hacer.

Mas tarde, todos se reunieron en la habitación donde Inoue descansaba, Urahara agitaba su abanico sin cesar intercambiando comentarios de vez en vez con Ukitake y Tessai, quienes bebían el te. Ishida se mantenía de pie cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados meditando la situación, Yoruichi y Rukia sentadas de frente a Inoue revisaban, cosas como su pulso y temperatura, sentado a la cabeza de Inoue, Ichigo la veía preocupado, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el estado actual de Orihime.

¿Donde queda mi promesa? – Piensa Ichigo con la cara pálida – mi promesa…. de protegerte.

Lo tengo – dice Sado que venia entrando a la habitación – el mapa que me pidió Yoruichi.

Yoruichio se levanto rápidamente para tomarlo, y dar un rápido vistazo al mismo.

¿Descubriste algo Shihouin? – pregunta Ukitake al notar la expresión de Yoruichi.

No me llames así, solo dime Yoruichi – responde la morena mujer – estoy revisando esto, es el lugar donde Aizen tiene su cuartel provisional en Karakura.

¡Déjame ver eso, Yoruichi!, ¿son unos planos? – Urahara se acerca a la chica con una gran sonrisa, provocando un gesto de molestia en su amiga. - ¿Quéeeee esta en ese lugar?, nunca me lo imagine, que sorpresas da la vida.

¿Es un lugar conocido? – pregunta Ishida desde la puerta.

Díganme, ¿hace cuanto que no van a clases? – sonriendo les pregunta Urahara a los jóvenes que lo veían, como uno miraría a un fenómeno de circo – es hora de volver a la escuela.


	14. La noche de los deja vu

_Después de una larga ausencia por fin traigo la continuación, lamento la espera, no tengo pretextos. _

_Ahora puedo decir que ya están todos los elementos dados para entrar a la parte culminante de la historia, en efecto, se aproxima la batalla final y ahora que he visto la liberación de Ulquiorra puedo usarlo en plenitud._

_Bueno espero que se diviertan leyendo este capitulo y como siempre agradecer a los que están al pendiente._

_Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer mención de el fic que estamos escribiendo Ushio y un servidor, el nombre es "Codiciando la rosa de la libertad", léanlo._

_No esta demás decir que es un placer trabajar con Ushio, y siendo mi primer IchiHime(espero que no el ultimo) hacerlo a lado de la escritora mas representativa de esta pareja es un honor. _

……………………………….

Esto no me lo esperaba – Ishida se encontraba sentado en el pórtico del almacén Urahara, meditando, frotando su barbilla acomodando sus lentes, Sado estaba parado a su lado callado. – la base de Aizen esta en nuestra propia escuela, de alguna forma ese tipo no deja de burlarse de nosotros.

No hubo respuesta, Rukia estaba sentada a su lado, pero era como si no estuviera ahí, estaba rara diría quien la conociera bien.

Su reacción era normal, estaba nerviosa y preocupada mordía su labio inferior como vestigio de esto.

Es verdad, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Kurosaki? – pregunto Ishida mirando alrededor.

El capitán Ukitake lo convoco en su oficina, algo le tenia que decir. – respondió Rukia sin cambiar su seria expresión.

Estaba muy preocupado por Inoue – Sado rompe su silencio – no quería ir.

Si, pero es lo mejor – Rukia esboza una pequeña y fingida sonrisa – tomar aire fresco le hará bien a su cabezota.

Mañana mismo tenemos que arreglar esta situación – dice Ishida mientras acomoda sus lentes – o si no para Inoue será muy tarde.

Ukitake buscaba algo en uno de sus viejos anaqueles, había uno grande y rectangular y uno pequeño más bien cúbico, en este último Ukitake buscaba entre objetos empolvados de quien sabe cuantos siglos de antigüedad.

Ukitake-san, disculpa pero yo…. – Ichigo trataba de llamar la atención del oficial, pero este no dejaba de buscar entre sus recuerdos.

Creo que estaba por aquí – Ukitake saca un pequeño cofre negro, con adornos dorados, con la insignia del treceavo escuadrón en el área del candado – si creo que es este.

¿Que es ese cacharro, Ukitake-san? – dijo Ichigo con una cara de sorpresa apuntando al pequeño cofre.

El capitán abrió la caja lentamente, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa calmada y pero a la vez triste, al notar esto Ichigo se dio cuenta que lo que había dentro era algo valioso.

-Quiero que veas esto, Kurosaki-kun.

El capitán saco una pequeña placa de madera, con una extensión que aparentemente servia para amarrarse en algún lugar.

Ichigo noto inmediatamente que el dibujo que mostraba la cara frontal de la placa, era el mismo que mostraba el cofre. La insignia representativa del escuadrón trece.

¿Qué es esa placa?, es otro artilugio como mi insignia de shinigami sustituto – pregunto Ichigo un tanto sarcástico.

No, bueno técnicamente también es una insignia – Ukitake alza la placa – sin embargo esta insignia se le asigna a los tenientes.

Bien por ellos – responde Ichigo confundido y molesto. – pero para que me sirve a mi eso.

Hace años que no tenia bajo mi servicio a alguien tan talentoso como tu – Ukitake cambia su rostro a una mirada seria.

G-gracias, pero no es para tanto – Ichigo trata de ser modesto.

Hubo alguien tan talentoso como tu – Ukitake de nuevo alza la insignia – su nombre era Kaien y su apellido Shiba.

Kuchiki-san, ¿me podrías hablar de Kaien? – Ishida sorprende a Rukia con la pregunta.

¿C-como sabes de el? – responde sorprendida y levantándose de golpe.

Por el momento eso es irrelevante – Ishida se acomoda sus gafas – pero he oído que era muy parecido a Kurosaki.

El era como tu, Ichigo – Ukitake continua con su historia – peleaba por sus amigos, peleaba por proteger.

Ichigo miraba extrañado a Ukitake, mientras este se perdía en sus recuerdos sacando cosas y mas cosas, de aquel olvidado cofre.

Físicamente muy parecidos – Rukia comenzó a platicar sobre Kaien, empezó a contar su pasado – la diferencia mas notable es que el no tenia el cabello tan llamativo como Ichigo.

¿Y en cuanto a personalidad? – pregunta Sado sin cambiar su semblante.

El era el motor anímico en el cuartel – dice Ukitake ante la fría mirada de Ichigo – siempre animando a todos, con su carácter a veces fuerte a veces comprensivo.

Sin duda eran muy parecidos – Rukia inclina su cabeza y cambia su mirada a una fase melancólica – el tenia una esposa.

A lado de ella hicieron grandes cosas, el escuadrón trece durante años fue de los más competitivos – continuo Ukitake. – fueron de mucha ayuda para mi.

Luego llegue yo – la tristeza en los ojos de Rukia se potencia, mientras Ishida y Sado observan solemnes. – y el se convirtió en mi todo.

Para Rukia el lo era todo su maestro, su amigo – Ukitake suelta una sonrisa traviesa – su amor.

¿Qué Rukia con el tal Kaien? – Pregunto Ichigo un tanto sonrojado – ¿pero que no dijo que era casado?.

El siempre fue algo inalcanzable para mi, como la luna, como las estrellas – Rukia se levanta para ver el oscura firmamento.

Kaien siempre le fue fiel a Miyako – Ukitake vuelve a su seria mirada – lo fue hasta la muerte.

Aquella noche Miyako fue consumida por la oscuridad – Al decir esto Ishida y Sado reaccionan.

Su esposa fue absorbida por un hollow – Ukitake lo menciona e Ichigo reacciona. – y el peleo por su honor.

Yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo – Rukia estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

En un terrible accidente Kaien murió en las manos de Rukia – dice Ukitake con gran pesar y sentimiento – hasta la fecha, lleva la carga de esa culpa en su espalda.

No lo sabia, creo que Rukia ha sufrido mucho – Ichigo muestra preocupación en su rostro – me gustaría ayudarla.

Quiero que tomes esto Kurosaki-san – Ukitake lanza la insignia e Ichigo la atrapa.

Es la insignia de teniente de Kaien, ¿pero para que la quiero? – pregunta un Ichigo sorprendido.

- Antes de que el muriera pude hablar con el y recuerdo sus palabras

"_volveré y lo haré a lado ella, dígale a Kuchiki que mientras, cuide mi corazón y el de Miyako"._

Ichigo se levanto de golpe, no entendía pero al tomar con sus propias manos aquel trozo de madera tallado, a su mente vinieron imágenes extrañas, imágenes de alguna vida lejana, de recuerdos que jamás vivió. Le hablaban de melancolía, le hablaban de miedo, felicidad, tristeza y le hablaban de amor.

¿Pasa algo Kurosaki-san?- Ukitake levanta su mirada y lo sigue mientras este se acerca a la salida – te has levantado de repente.

Gracias capitán, creo que ahora puedo ver las cosas con mas claridad – Ichigo sale a la oscura noche.

Eran las cinco horas, aun no amanecía pero Ichigo se encontraba en el pórtico del almacén Urahara donde previamente Rukia habia confesado sus amargos temores.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Rukia se acerca al madrugador joven.

Rukia – dice sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿que te dijo el capitan Ukitake?

Me hablo de cosas del pasado, de heridas que no cicatrizan – responde Ichigo aun melancólico.

Si, así es el capitán Ukitake, tiene grandes anécdotas – dice Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias Rukia – Ichigo gira y se da la vuelta.

¿y eso? – Rukia muy sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada– ¿a ti que te pasa?.

-No lo se, tu solo acepta y ya …

-Idiota, con comentarios tan raros así de repente, ¿como no voy a preguntar?.

Urahara los veia desde la puerta, ambos caminaban como locos a esas horas discutiendo cosas sin sentido.

Parece que se divierten – dice Urahara mientras cierra la puerta, evitando el frio – iré a ver como siguió Inoue-san.

- bueeeeenoooos díaaaas.

Urahara abrió la puerta….. pero no había nada.

Rukia miraba el amanecer, había nubes parece que la lluvia volvería.


	15. La llorona

Señoras y señores aquí esta el capitulo quince, el cual es parte de ese intermedio antes de la batalla final, ya vendrá la acción, la sangre, el sudor y las lagrimas.

Sigo a la expectativa por ver que cosas aparecen en el manga. Para tratar de acomodar mi fic a los eventos, así que por eso voy un poco lento (mas de lo normal).

Bueno no resta mas que agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a Arwen por sus consejos, los tomare muy en cuenta.

Saludos.

---------------------------------------------------

En la fría madrugada dos shinigamis caminaban por las calles de la desierta ciudad, frotando sus manos, con el vapor saliendo de sus bocas y nariz, bostezando y quejándose de la dura vida en el escuadrón once.

Date prisa idiota, o el capitán nos cortara las amígdalas – dijo el mas alto de los dos mirando a su alrededor, cual felino que busca su presa – debería dejarte aquí y que te den..

Pero Kim, es muy temprano y hace mucho frió, ¿en verdad tenemos que hacer guardia? – Pregunto entre bostezos – mejor vamos a meternos a uno de esos edificios, se ve calientito.

Con un carajo, no pareces del escuadrón once – dijo amenazándolo con su espada, mientras su compañero corrió en sentido contrario, para molestarlo. – ven acá.

Me voy a almorzar, atrápame si puedes,… ¿eh? – su carrera fue interrumpida por la aparición de una extraña figura frente a el, a no menos de diez metros del lugar caminaba un ser furtivo, parecía un zombie que salía de su tumba. - ¿Quién anda ahí?, identifiquese.

Parece una mujer, pero ten cuidado Chang – adivirtio Kim, sacando su espada, no le gustaba ponerse en guardia frente a una mujer, pero sus instintos le provocaron esa reacción, casi por inercia – somos del escuadrón once.

Deténgase – exigió Chang, estirando a la mujer quien vestía una simple pijama, viéndola de cerca era muy joven y bella pensó el shinigami - ¿no escucho?

La chica giro su cabeza, mostrando sus dilatados ojos, su pupila mostraba un tono dorado, brillante, hipnótico, inyectados a su alrededor por venas de color negro

Una ráfaga de luz apareció de la nada, cortando en múltiples ocasiones al shinigami, quien imprudentemente se había acercado.

Chang cayó herido, arrastrándose por el suelo, ni siquiera había visto quien o que lo había golpeado.

Chaang – grito Kim, corriendo a auxiliarlo, sin bajar la guardia – tu no eres una humana – dijo con un gesto de terror dibujado.

De nuevo la ráfaga de luz surco el frente, el shinigami trato de cubrirse con su espada, pero el proyectil se movió como si estuviera teledirigido, logrando herir su espalda.

M-maldita, eres un monstruo, ¿Qué demo…? – el herido shinigami, pudo notar que en el inexpresivo rostro de la chica no dejaban de brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, era como ver a una estatua llorar, pensó gimiendo de dolor. -¿lagrimas?

Chang yacía inconsciente, tenia que ser atendido rápidamente o la grave herida en su estomago terminaría por matarlo, pero Kim también tenia sus problemas, estaban a punto de darle el golpe final.

El proyectil dorado alzo su vuelo, esta vez seria una estocada mortal, así lo entendió Kim quien cerró sus ojos, para "no sentir".

El andar de aquella guillotina fue amortiguado por el filo de una espada, Kim reacciono ante aquel ruido seco y frió, nunca se había alegrado tanto por escuchar el choque de los aceros.

¿¡Madarame!? – grito Kim, con una mezcla de alegría e impotencia.

¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer? – pregunto Ikkaku, sorprendido al ver una cara familiar en aquel lugar, atacando a sus colegas.

La mujer dio un salto para alejarse de el, la velocidad y agilidad que mostró dejo sorprendidos a ambos, quienes quedaron inmóviles por un momento.

Espera, ¿Por qué….? – dijo sin terminar, por que la chica había desaparecido en la oscuridad del amanecer – ¿me puedes explicar que paso? – dijo inclinándose hasta el herido Kim.

En casa de Urahara la tensión estaba por crecer nuevamente. Kisuke no tenia buenas noticias, ¿como se lo explicaría a Kurosaki?, se preguntaba, viendo desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde debería estar Orihime.

No entiendo como pudo escapar – susurro Urahara, quitándose el sombrero para rascar su cabeza.

Lo sentimos, nos atrapo – dijo Kiyone quien venia entrando por la ventana a lado de Ururu y Jinta – con una extraña técnica.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Urahara.

De pronto despertó y nos encerró con su estupido escudo – intervino Jinta molesto por lo ocurrido – ¿desde cuando puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?

T-todo fue por que nos dormimos en la guardia, por eso nos sorprendió – dijo Ururu apenada.

Cállate, nos castigaran – dijo Jinta mientras jalaba el cabello de la niña.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Ishida entrando al cuarto – ¿donde esta Inoue-san?

Tenemos un pequeño problemita Inoue escapo – Urahara tomo su abanico y lo agito nerviosamente – tendrás que hacerme un favor, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Yoruichi-san?, si voy yo, seguro me mata.

Esta bien, pero…. ¿Qué pasara con Kurosaki? – pregunto acomodando sus gafas.

En el cuartel general provisional, Yammamoto ya recibía las noticias sobre los recientes hechos.

Esto es un fastidio – Ikkaku tenia sus manos en la nuca, sentado a lado del herido Kim, tenían que entrevistarse con el comandante.

Ya te lo dije, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Zaraki quien también estaba presente, ya que el ataque fue perpetrado a las filas de su escuadrón. – a mi no me importa, pero si hablas ….

Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Ichigo primero – propuso Yumichika – después de todo ella es su amiga.

Tercer oficial Madarame Ikkaku pase por favor – dijo uno de los encargados – el comandante lo espera.

Bienvenido tercer oficial – Yammoto se encontraba en su silla, imponente como siempre, a su lado estaba el capitán Ukitake, mostrando un semblante casi fúnebre, aunado a su enfermedad. – necesitamos su testimonio.

Usted dirá, comandante – respondió el alopécico, tendría que contar lo que había visto aquella mañana.

Urahara tenia que tomar decisiones rápidas, era verdad que Orihime estaba desaparecida, pero también ya se tenia planeado invadir la base de Aizen en la academia Karakura para obtener la solución H-1916.

Haremos esto, Yoruichi y tú vayan a buscar a Orihime – Urahara al parecer ya tenia un plan en su cara se podía ver – su misión es traerla sana y salva.

Entiendo, hay que ir lo mas pronto posible – dijo Ishida con solemnidad – hay que encontrarla antes que el enemigo.

O antes que nuestros aliados – Yoruichi hizo su aparición ya con su típica ropa de pela, estaba lista para partir y por supuesto para pelear.

¡Buenos días, Yoruichi-san! – dijo Urahara cubriendo su rostro con el abanico – ya estas enterada, ¿cierto?

Si, ya se que de nuevo tengo que limpiar tus irresponsabilidades – Sonrió sarcásticamente pero era una sonrisa forzada, había aprendido a sonreír durante la tensión de las batallas.

No tenias por que ser tan fría – Urahara fingió su llanto y se acerco a la chica – no estoy motivado, necesito motivación, ohh Yoruichi-san – acercándose a ella.

¡Pues motivate! – Yoruichi lo golpeo directamente en la nariz – y deja de hacerte el loco.

Por favor, acompaña a Ishida-san – respondió limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo – el es un genio rastreando reiatsu, Inoue-san no debe estar lejos.

Esta bien pero, ¿que hay de ti… – dijo Yoruichi bajando la mirada –.. y de Ichigo?

Rukia e Ichigo seguían caminado por el barrio, Rukia se sentía muy feliz, hacia tiempo que no compartía momentos así con Ichigo, aquellos días de nostalgia, de tardes escolares y disputas matutinas en casa de los Kurosaki, de alguna forma se habían convertido en uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados, a lo largo de su larga vida.

Ichigo camina con las manos en los bolsillos, asintiendo eventualmente a los comentarios de Rukia, su mente divagaba, no sabía si era la falta de sueño o el estrés por la situación de Inoue, pero hacia rato que tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Rukia, ¿no tienes hambre? – pregunto Ichigo buscando un pretexto para regresar a casa.

Si, ya casi es hora del desayuno – respondió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – vayamos a saquear el refrigerador de Urahara.

Nosotros iremos a conseguir la sustancia para curar a Inoue-san – respondio Urahara, acomodando su sombrero – me llevare a Ichigo, Rukia y Sado.

¿Y yo que? – pregunto Kiyone alzando la mano y parándose de puntitas para resaltar – ¿estoy pintada?

¿Eh?, ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Urahara, poniéndose la mano derecha sobre los ojos buscando alrededor.

Maldito, ¿te burlas de mi? – grito Kiyone con una vena en la frente por el coraje - primero ese idiota de Sentarou se va con el capitan sin decirme nada, ¿y ahora esto?.

Tu vendrás con migo – Yoruichi la jalo del Kimono, haciéndola callar.

Y por cierto, hay que evitar que Kurosaki-san se entere de este lamentable incidente – finalizo Urahara saliendo del cuarto – cuando esta en problemas, su lado hollow despierta de una forma muy explosiva, seria lamentable que nos matara a todos.

Yananoto ya hostigaba con sus certeras preguntas a Madarame y a Kim, Ukitake observaba callado cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, Zaraki a su lado solo sonreía

Una hora antes del ataque perpetrado al escuadrón once, hubo un ataque en las filas del escuadrón dos – dijo Yammamoto con su voz ronca – con la descripción que nos han dado tenemos una sospecha de quien es – hizo una pausa para tomar aire –sin embargo ninguna de las victimas nos lo puede confirmar al 100%..

¿Y supongo que creen yo si lo puedo confirmar? – pregunto Ikkaku tratando de adivinar las intenciones del comandante.

Afuera del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la investigación, Yachiru, Yumichika y Sentarou esperaban nerviosos la resolución.

Demonios, demonios, Ikkaku no nos puede fallar – Sentarou caminaba nervioso – tiene que inventarse algo o de lo contrario irán por su cabeza.

Calmate, el sabe lo que hace – respondio Yumichika mordiendo su pulgar.

Tercer oficial Madarame Ikkaku, necesito que me lo diga, fue Inoue Orihime ¿quien los ataco? – pregunto Yammamoto viéndose mas imponente que nunca, elevando su reiatsu.


	16. MATAME

**Por fin les traigo continuación de el maldito boomerang, se que los pretextos sobran pero igual explico. Quería ver como se desarrollaba la pela vs Ulquiorra en el manga, ya que siento que mi fic tiene mucho arraigo con esa situación, ahora que por fin esto termino, puedo continuar con mas fluidez y prometo continuidad para la próxima semana.**

**Bueno agradecer a los que leen la historia y sobretodo a los que dejan su humilde comentario.**

……………………………………………………..

Veo que te gusta ese platillo, Kurosaki-san – dijo Urahara entrando al comedor del almacen – es una de las especialidades de la casa.

Si, es jamón o algo así, ¿no? – dijo Ichigo comiendo pequeñas rebanadas de esa carne rosada.

Bueno realmente es pierna de Hollow, muy buena con algo de ketshup – respondió Urahara sonriendo y extendiendo su abanico, mientras Ichigo escupía lo que masticaba.

Hijo de puta, ¿como guardas algo así en el refrigerador? – Ichigo tomaba jugo de naranja para quitarse el mal sabor de boca – te voy a matar – dijo con una cara llena de repulsión mientras Kisuke se reía.

Ichigo, no seas idiota – Rukia lo golpeo con el puño en la nuca – esa cosa si es jamón, te comportas como un niño.

Claro, no temas Kurosaki-san – intervino nuevamente con el rutinario vaivén de su abanico – los órganos de hollow los guardo en mi pequeño laboratorio – su mirada se torno seria y misteriosa, provocando que Ichigo volviera sentir el nerviosismo que en el fondo siempre le había provocado aquel hombre. – nunca te haría caer en el canibalismo.

El lugar se lleno de una tensa calma, Rukia seguía comiendo su cereal, sin animo de nada, Urahara e Ichigo se miraban fijamente, aquel sarcástico comentario en verdad se habia incrustado en el ceño fruncido del shinigami sustituto.

Veo que estas bien enterado – Ichigo suspiro con los puños apretados – sobre mi actual situación, Urahara-san.

Se mas de lo que te imaginas – dijo Urahara sacando una pequeña caja negra, en la tapa venia la calavera representativa de los shinigami – y estoy preparado.

¿Qué demonios es eso? – Ichigo miraba sorprendido el contenido de aquella caja.

El equipo de Yoruichi ya se comenzaba a mover, aun no estaban lejos del almacen y la búsqueda ya era intensa, Yoruichi recorrió los alrededores con su Shunpo e Ishida se concentraba para buscar el reiatsu de Orihime, Kiyone, por su parte, ayudaba recorriendo las calles por donde la misma escapo.

¿No tienes nada Ishida? – Pregunto Yoruichi sin una gota de sudor, a pesar de su intensa carrera – ¿ni un rastro de ella?

Es extraño – dijo acomodando sus gafas y aprovechando para tomar un respiro limpiando su sudor con un pañuelo – su reiatsu es débil e intermitente.

¿Débil e intermitente? – pregunto la morena confundida – explícate, chico rudo.

No hace falta que me hables así – reclamo poniéndose nuevamente sus lentes – si hiciera una analogía, su reiatsu se comporta como una línea punteada. la línea representa el reiatsu y el espacio representa la ausencia del mismo.

Pero una línea punteada tiene continuidad, ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto la mujer frotando su barbilla interesada.

El problema es que los espacios o la ausencia de Reiatsu es tan grande, que pierdo la continuidad de la línea o vuelvo al mismo sitio donde estaba al principio. – respondio el chico serio.

Eso es muy interesante Ishida-kun – Kiyone apareció frente a el – ella esta escondiendo su reiatsu, para que no la encontremos, supongo.

Lo dudo – Ishida la miro de reojo – me gustaría creer que es así, pero la realidad es otra.

¿Qué pasa Ishida? – Yoruichi lo tomo de los brazos, desesperada por entender aquellas palabras.

Cuando el reiatsu de Inoue-san desaparece – Ishida nuevamente acomoda sus gafas, esa costumbre denotaba su nerviosismo – un extraño reiatsu oscuro emerge de la nada.

Buenos dias – Sado entro al comedor, el no diria nada, pero por la expresión de Ichigo parecia que algo andaba mal – Urahara-san, ¿puedo tomar un poco de jugo?

Adelante, Sado-san y deberías desayunar bien – Urahara retorno a sus gestos alegres – hoy necesitaras muchas energías para no morir.

Entre tus bromas escondes palabras muy peligrosas, Urahara-san – respondió Sado, sirviendo un vaso de jugo.

Ichigo se levanto, impulsado por un extraño coraje, sus ojos denotaban confusión, pero a la vez decisión – Urahara-san, yo no tengo ninguna duda, ire por la cabeza de Ulquiorra y ayudare a Inoue – dio un golpe en la mesa – aunque muera, la protegeré – salio de el lugar dejando un aire tan denso como su maligno reiatsu.

Ichigo – Rukia lo miro, ella también estaba consternada por las recientes palabras de Urahara, deseaba golpear a ese bastardo de sombrero, pero en el fondo sabia que el estaba en lo correcto y su idea era la mas razonable, era la triste realidad – espera, Ichigo – Rukia salio tras el.

¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunto Sado abrumado por la reacción de Ichigo, ¿seria por Inoue?, ¿seria por Ulquiorra?, ¿o seria por aquella oscuridad que poco a poco devoraba su alma?

Digamos que – Urahara hizo una pausa para mirar la puerta por donde salio el pelinaranja de forma melancólica – no le gusto mi juguetito nuevo.

Ichigo ya lucia su ropa de Shinigami, preparaba a Zangetsu, frotaba su hombro, rascaba su cabeza, suspiraba, mordía su labio, apretaba la quijada, mostraba determinación, pensaba en ella.

Rukia lo miraba desde el umbral, le dolía ver así a su amigo y compañero de batallas, todos sufrían por la situación de Orihime, pero el era el que cargaba con aquel peso, con aquel sentimiento de culpa, por romper su promesa de protección, y ella sufría también, por el.

Ichigo, no lo tomes así – Rukia se decidió a entrar, le daba la espalda – el no pretende mas que ayudar y tu lo…

El esta en lo correcto Rukia – Ichigo mantenía su rostro oculto – no puedo culparlo, por tomar ese tipo de precauciones – Rukia lo miraba con el corazón desgarrado – no te preocupes, entiendo mi lugar y mi situación.

Si, Ichigo pero no hay que llegar a ese extremo – dijo Rukia manteniendo su fortaleza, pero esta ahora era mas frágil que nunca.

Rukia – Ichigo llamo la atención de la chica quien reacciono abriendo sus ojos al máximo – prométeme algo, por favor.

Ichigo, ¿que te pasa? – pregunto una sorprendida Rukia al escuchar una extraña influencia en su voz.. - ¿Por qué asi de pronto?, tu..

R-Rukia, por favor – dijo casi gritando, y Rukia pudo notar que este frotaba su frente, denotando una sensación sinusitica.

Esta bien, lo prometo – logro escupir aquellas palabras, con dolor – dime, ¿que pasa?.

S-si "eso" ocurre, si eso ocurre de nuevo, Rukia por favor – Ichigo comenzó a temblar, su voz parecia una quimera de luz y sombras y Rukia reacciono de la misma forma, temblando de miedo. – MATAME TÚ MISMA, CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS.

La imagen de Kaien atravesó de nuevo la cabeza de Rukia, sintió de nuevo aquel olor a sangre sobre su cuerpo, y el frió de el agua sobre su piel, la amargura de la lluvia y la soledad de la muerte.

Prométemelo, Rukia – Ichigo volteo y su ojo derecho estaba totalmente oscuro, maldita oscuridad, pensó nuevamente Rukia.

Ichigo, yo no podré – Rukia comenzó a llorar.

Todos los capitanes ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala Ikkaku no estaba nervioso, no le importaba lo que le pudiera ocurrir a esa mujer, sin embargo el sabia que ella no se movía por su propia voluntad, que una fuerza incomprensible para sus rústicos conocimientos la movía como si se tratara de una marioneta, y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Tercer al mando Madarame Ikkaku, ahora con todos los capitanes reunidos – Yammamoto nuevamente utilizaba su estrategia disuasiva, con su enorme reiatsu de por medio. – confírmenos si el reporte de la gente del escuadrón dos es verdadero.

Son patrañas – dijo el shinigami rascando su rapada cabeza – esos tipos del escuadrón dos, deben de estar locos o borrachos para decir algo así.

Te prohíbo que te expreses así de mi escuadrón – Soi Fong se levanto con un gesto agresivo, amenazando a Ikkaku. – limitate a responder.

Yo conozco a esa mujer, la he visto y conozco su Reiatsu – Ikkaku se puso serio por fin, para explicar su "versión" –la cosa que ataco a mis hombres era un monstruo extraño, no era shinigami, ni hollow y mucho menos un humano.

Pero el teniente Omaeda tambien conoce a la susodicha – intervino Komamura tratando de mediar la situación – y el dice que era muy parecida, ¿Cómo explicas eso?

¿Quiere que yo lo explique? – Ikkaku mostró su irónica sonrisa – ese es trabajo de ustedes los capitanes.

Ya veo, ¿entonces no puedes confirmar? – Yammamoto lo miro de reojo, Ikkaku realmente le temía, pero era más grande su honor de miembro del escuadrón once.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de nuevo, al parecer había nuevas noticias, ¿serian buenas?, ¿serian malas?

Comandante, han atacado de nuevo, es la mujer misteriosa – informo el mensajero, Ukitake apretó la quijada ante aquella noticia, el esfuerzo por proteger a Orihime de la ley de la SS había sido en vano.

Tal parece que ya están cerca, Ulquiorra – Aizen esperaba en su trono, se aburría mientras esperaba su contraataque, pero al parecer ahora tenían visitas – recuerda, que en esta pelea yo también tengo intereses.

Si, Aizen-sama – Ulquiorra preparaba su espada – su naturaleza los atrae a nosotros, nos pertenece su poder.


	17. ULTRAS

_Lo prometido es deuda, otra semana otro capitulo que marca el inicio de la batalla final._

_Tengo que decir que algunas escenas de este capitulo llamado "ULTRAS", en especial la de los capitanes(y Aizen mofándose de ellos), la tenia planeada casi desde el principio del fic, solo estaba esperando a que se diera la situación, para ponerla._

_Y puedo decir que este es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora, me gusta mucho como quedo, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Saludos._

Ultraderecha.

En la mano derecha de Yamamoto, aguardaba su espada para ser liberada e invocar la violencia.

O-Orihime, reacciona, por favor – las gotas de sangre corrían por su mejilla, su rubia cabellera estaba teñida del rojo fulgor vital - ¿no me reconoces?, soy Rangiku.

El campo de batalla parecía el vestigio de una guerra catastrófica, los cadáveres de los shinigami del escuadrón diez, se encontraban dispersados, asesinados de la forma mas cruel y grotesca, parecía que habían sido acribillados por un millón de balas

¿Qué demonios le pasa? – Rangiku mantenía su guardia, Orihime usaba a Tsubaki como si amenazara a Matsumoto con algún tipo de arma cargada para disparar – ella uso su escudo y después lo hizo estallar, con eso vasto para arrasar con el escuadrón.

A cada paso que Orihime daba, Rangiku no podía evitar comparar sus movimientos con el andar de algún tipo de zombi, que mueve su cuerpo por una voluntad desconocida. Sin embargo, los miedos de la mujer se incrementaron al notar esa oscuridad en su mirada, ese reiatsu, esa iracunda forma de matar, solo podía ser obra de un Hollow.

Cuando Rangiuku trato de reaccionar ya era tarde, Tsubaki había arrasado con sus viseras, sus ojos lloraban sangre, y sus dientes se mancharon de rojo, su mirada perdida lo ultimo que logro ver, fue la anaranjada cabellera de Orihime, quien ahora mataba por instinto, la ultima sensación que la teniente del décimo escuadrón logro reconocer fue el de una fría gota de agua cayendo por su mejilla, anunciando el inicio de la tormenta.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – Hitsugaya no lo podía creer, sus ojos estaban extendidos al máximo y sintió que su garganta, no era suficiente para respirar - ¿Qué ocurrió en mi escuadrón?

Lo siento capitán, todos murieron – el mensajero bajo la mirada en señal de respeto al ver como se desplomaba la cara de Hitsugaya – la teniente esta muy grave.

Comandante, déjeme ir – suplico Hitsugaya apretando la quijada y pasando al lado derecho de el capitán – esto no se puede quedar así.

Capitán, debe haber un error – Ukitake aun trataba de disuadir al comandante – ella debe ser una victima mas.

Haces mucho escándalo Ukitake – Mayuri intervino con todo su sarcasmo – esa mujer ha sido una victima claro, una mas de las locas investigaciones de Aizen – froto su barbilla con la mano derecha – viéndolo así, el esta mas loco que yo, sea como sea, ahora ella es uno de ellos – camino a la derecha del comandante – vamos a cazarla, esa mujer es muy interesante y deseo su dulce cadáver, desde hace tiempo.

Capitanes, por favor guarden su postura – sugirió Unohana con su serena expresión – dejen que el comandante decida.

Sea cual sea la decisión, del comandante Yamamoto – Komamura camino hacia el lado derecho imitando a Mayuri e Hitsugaya, pero el mostraba una cara de preocupación – tiene que ser respetada, aunque me duele que esa joven termine así, bajo nuestra espada encontrara la paz.

No se hable mas – Soi Fong se acerco al resto tendiendo a la derecha – por mas que esos idiotas del escuadrón once trataron de ocultarlo, no lo lograron – miro a Zaraki retándolo pero este solo sonrió – y tu Madarame, mas vale que te prepares, que me debes una.

Demonios, esa estupida mujer, por más que trate de ayudarla – pensó el oficial del onceavo cuartel.

Comandante díganos por favor, ¿Cuál es su posición?. – pregunto Ukitake, Yamamoto guardaba silencio reflexionando sobre lo que haría, Shunsui su mano derecha aun empuñaba su espada, acomodaba su sombrero preparándose para escucharla

Esta pomada para las quemaduras es muy buena – Gin entro a la sala donde Aizen tenia su improvisado trono.

¿Aun no te recuperas de las quemaduras? – respondio Aizen con la cara recargada en su mano – El comandante, sabe como encender una fogata.

Me doy cuenta – respondió poniéndose pomada en las mejillas – y dime, ¿que piensas hacer con esos niños? – pregunto ya con su sonrisa tan misteriosa, como abominable.- ahora si, no entiendo para que los quieres.

Te haces viejo y no aprendes nada – Aizen se alzo desde su trono – esto es estrategia Gin – Ichimaru lo miraba lleno de entusiasmo, cuando Aizen reaccionaba así era por que sus planes estaban en marcha, era por que los engranes de su maquinaria de conquista, comenzaban a mover su estirpe hasta la inmortalidad – esos chicos son muy poderosos, pero su poder no me sirve de nada – esto ultimo provoco un gesto de sorpresa en el excapitan del escuadrón tres – pero su lado hollow me es útil.

Por eso, ¿convertiste a la chica? – pregunto Gin, para corroborar esa idea.

Ellos han formado grandes lazos de amistad con la gente del seireitei – Aizen sonrió de nuevo – pero ¿que pasaría? si provocáramos que rompieran las reglas de Yamamoto.

Claro, su poder de hollow va contra los intereses de Yama-jii – dijo Gin entendiendo por fin el plan. – los acusaran de traidores por ese simple hecho.

Además programe a Orihime para que matara a todos los shinigami, no hay manera en que pueda ser perdonada – Aizen de nuevo manejando el ajedrez de la guerra – la SS nuevamente esta dividida, por mi trágica espada.

¡Me queda claro! – Yamamoto se alzo desde su trono – por múltiple homicidio, Inoue Orihime debe ser capturada viva o muerta, para ser enjuiciada y castigada como una enemiga de guerra – fue la sentencia de el mandatario – y aquel que ayude en lo mas mínimo a la susodicha, será acusado de alta traición – esto ultimo provoco que Ukitake reflejara en su rostro la frustración y la impotencia.

Ultraizquierda.

La mano izquierda de Ichigo invocaba a la oscuridad, para liberar la violencia.

El cielo era gris, los relámpagos iluminaban con la intermitente esperanza, los truenos acallaban los gritos de terror. La lluvia unía el cielo y la tierra.

Un oscuro reiatsu irrumpió en la base de Aizen, los arrancars dentro de ella, en seguida tomaron sus puestos, amen de la naturaleza oscura de la energía del intruso, los Hollow supieron entender que no era un aliado.

Creo que ya llegaron capitán – Gin asomaba su cabeza por el ventanal que interceptaba las gotas de lluvia, podía ver como los intrusos, encabezados por Kurosaki, entraban por el patio principal de la escuela, en ese instante sintió un escalofrió, que congelo su medula y su sonrisa.

Hay que darles la bienvenida – Aizen mantenía su serenidad, el entendía la oscuridad y por eso no le temía. – ofréceles un refrigerio.

No es mala idea, aunque es una lastima que la comida de la cafetería sea una porquería – finalizo el hombre con su mirada de zorro.

Ichigo corría por el patio de la escuela, nunca aquellos terrenos le habían parecido tan largos, parecía una mentira que no hacia mucho aquel lugar era su escuela, aquel lugar era su rincón en el mundo, en el cual conoció a la que podía llamar "su gente", no tenia idea de el por que Aizen Eligio ese sitio como su improvisado cuartel, ¿Por qué precisamente ese lugar?, ¿acaso era una provocación?, ¿acaso era un reto? O ¿simplemente una coincidencia que derrumbara toda paranoia o ego de protagonismo? Algo si era claro para el shinigami sustituto, el estaba en casa, con su gente, debía ganar…. Por orgullo…por honor.

¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así? - la familiaridad en la voz de aquella persona evoco en Ichigo un sentimiento de nostalgia, que lo remitían a viejas heridas y a batallas inconclusas.

¿Ulquiorra? – la mano izquierda temblaba, aquella oscuridad quería salir, era inútil contenerse – aléjate de mi camino.

Me temo que tu sugerencia, no es viable para los intereses de Aizen-sama – Ulquiorra empuño su espada, aquella imagen parecía un deja vu de la pelea en las Noches - ¿Qué pretendes?

Lo sabes bien, ella me necesita – Ichigo respondió de forma directa, Ulquiorra reacciono ante ese comentario lanzándose de inmediato al ataque, pero el shinigami intercepto aquella embestida.

¿A caso no lo entiendes?, ella ya no es mas una de ustedes – de nuevo aquellas palabras, confusas, misteriosas, preocupantes – si de verdad te importa esa mujer – empujo al joven shinigami con el impulso de su espada – déjala en nuestras manos, ella ahora tiene una familia.

¿Qué? – fue lo que atino a decir Ichigo mientras viajaba por el aire, debido al ataque de Ulquiorra.

Flash back

_Yuzu siempre esta dándome ordenes, Ichi has esto, Ichi ve por esto, Ichi has aquello, Karin se la pasa renegando de todo y de mi papá mejor no te digo nada por que el tipo es un autentico lunático. - Concluye Ichigo._

_Kurosaki-kun , tu casa debe ser muy alegre siempre – dijo Orihime con la mirada al suelo._

_Eso si, la verdad es ……… - Ichigo se da cuenta de la reacción de Orihime- ¿te pasa algo?._

_No, solo que pensaba que tienes una linda familia – dijo Inoue con la voz entrecortada, pero con una sonrisa._

_Mierda, soy un idiota, yo hablando de mi familia, como pude olvidar que Inoue esta sola en el mundo- penso Ichigo preocupado – que estupido soy._

Fin Flash back.

Parece que en esa enajenada cabeza todavía queda un poco de lógica – dice Ulquiorra al notar que Ichigo se quedaba pensando preocupado – en el fondo sabes que tengo la razón, ella esta mejor a lado de Aizen – Ulquiorra se dispone a liberar su espada – en la tierra ya no hay nada para ella.

Ichigooo – Rukia logro alcanzar a su compañero, se había distraído derrotando hollows durante la carrera - ¿Ulquiorra?, va a liberar cuidado Ichigo.

Lo siento Yama-jii – Shunsui alzo su mirada atravez de su vistozo sombrero el cual había sido movido por su mano izquierda – sabes que no me gusta desobedecerte – Yamamoto comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, previendo su comentario – pero yo no estoy a favor de lo que dices – Kyoraku cruzo hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación alejándose de los demás - ¿Qué esperas Ukitake?

Ukitake reacciono sorprendido, pero aquella reconfortante sonrisa una vez mas le había marcado el camino a seguir – si, gracias Shunsui, y lo siento comandante – hizo una reverencia – pero Inoue Orihime es una mas de mi escuadrón – camino hacia la izquierda para acompañar a el capitán del octavo escuadrón, los presentes dirían que era como ver a un cadáver ambulante – no puedo permitir que se repita la historia.

¿No acaban de escuchar?, par de … insensatos – Mayuri intervino – serán acusados de alta traición – si quiere yo mismo me encargo de su ejecución, comandante.

También deberían acusar de traición a los del escuadrón once – sugirió Soi Fong, mirando con desprecio a Zaraki, quien no hacia mas que sonreír.

Oye, nosotros no hemos hecho nada, además esa ley no se había dicho aun cuando yo.. – dijo Ikkaku nervioso y a la vez furioso, pero fue interrumpido por Zaraki quien camino a lado de Ukitake.

¿Me acusan de traidor? – Zaraki le daba la espalda a los de la derecha – pero creo que las pruebas no son suficientes – Soi Fong miraba con desprecio, Byakuya suspiraba con sus ojos cerrados – entonces, ¡daré las pruebas suficientes para que me corten la cabeza!

¿Así que también te les unes? – Komamura se mantenía con su bajo perfil, pero no pudo evitar intervenir – no cabe duda – cruzo miradas con Zaraki – eres peligroso.

Capitanes, no deberíamos tomar estas posturas – Unohana se mantenía en el centro, en el equilibrio, en la razón – no sean extremos.

Esto es ridículo – Byakuya se dispuso a salir del lugar, no podía estar un minuto más ahí.

¿Te retiras capitán? – Pregunto Yamamoto sorprendido por la inusual actitud – ¿se puede saber el motivo?

Nuevamente hemos sido derrotados por el – fue su fría respuesta abandonando el lugar, nadie entendió aquellas palabras, pero era verdad, Aizen los había dividido otra vez, sin mover un solo dedo.

Ichigo, reacciona – Rukia no entendía el por que su amigo mantenía esa actitud, la pelea ni siquiera comenzaba y el ya estaba derrotado. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Por fin se dio cuenta, mujer – Ulquiorra suspendió su liberación al ver que el ya no tenia voluntad de lucha – por fin entendió, que es lo que lo separa de esa mujer.

Ichigo mantenía su cabeza gacha, su mano izquierda era iluminada irónicamente por una luz oscura, el agua mojaba su cabello, y el esbozaba una sonrisa.

¿Ahora de que te ríes? – pregunto Ulquiorra visiblemente molesto.

¿Dices que en la tierra ya no hay nada para ella? – pregunto Ichigo entre risas, Ulquiorra no respondía - ¿dices que ella ahora es una hollow como ustedes? Y por eso ya no puede ser nuestra amiga – Ichigo alzo su mirada y acerco su mano izquierda a la cara – pero olvidas algo – la oscuridad comenzó a invadir su rostro.

No puede ser – Ulquiorra noto que el poder de la mascara de Ichigo, era diferente.

Ichigo, ¿ese reiatsu…? – Rukia también lo noto, lo su expresión lo decia todo..

Te olvidas del Hollow que nació – la oscuridad se disipo y dejo ver los enormes cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, su mascara lucia aun mas grotesca a los ojos de Rukia, Ulquiorra sintió de nuevo el miedo, el viento mecía su larga cabellera, la cual parecía intocable ante la lluvia – que nació…PARA PROTEGERLA.


	18. Dominados por los INSTINTOS

Por fin tengo el nuevo capitulo de Maldito boomerang, después de largo tiempo el cual me ha servido para reflexionar que rumbo tomara la historia, pero aquí esta, ya dentro de la fase final.

En este capitulo he decidido regresar a la esencia de la historia, en pocas palabras me he dejado de joterias o mariconerias, para abocarme a el "shonen duro" y clásico que tanto nos gusta jajaja, mas delante regresare a los mensajes de amor metafórico XD.

No queda mas que agradecerles por seguir la historia, gracias.

Y la lluvia seguía……..

Ya perdí la noción del tiempo, me es difícil siquiera seguirlos con la mirada, aquí estoy con una rodilla en el suelo, con dificultad para respirar, confundida, temerosa, pero no por ver pelear a dos bestias, si no por el miedo a tener que llegar a ese extremo.

No se cuanto podrás resistir, veo que aun no te recuperas por completo – Ichigo miraba a Ulquiorra con superioridad, la cruel diferencia entre poderes – después de todo era verdad y a ambos nos duele admitirlo.

¿De que demonios hablas? – Ulquiorra con su piel regenerándose, sin intimidarse ante la frialdad de Ichigo, ante sus gestos inhumanos.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que podía leer tus movimientos? – Ulquiorra asintió – ¿y recuerdas que fue lo que dije después?

Debió ser alguna tontería – su rostro inexpresivo no daba tregua, su respiración agitada hablaba de una batalla casi perdida – por que no lo recuerdo.

Tal cual lo había dicho y ahora me queda mas claro – Ulquiorra miraba aquella cornamenta como si fuese una corona – el motivo por el cual ahora soy mas poderoso que tu – la voz de Ichigo se escuchaba mas profunda y lejana que nunca – yo me he vuelto mas hollow y tu te has vuelto mas humano.

Ichigo se abalanzo sobre el, su espada manejaba el desparpajo de un hollow pero la cadencia de un shinigami, cuando esta desapareciera y comenzara a ser dominado por el instinto, significaría que su oscuridad interna lo habría consumido por completo.

No quiero llegar a ese extremo – Rukia se levanto con pesadez, el reiatsu aumentaba la presión atmosférica en el ambiente, Ichigo no le daba un respiro a su rival – Ichigo, idiota, termina con esto de una vez.

……………………………………….

Ten cuidado Ishida – Yoruichi mantenía su guardia alta, Ishida estaba frente a la mujer de cabellera naranja, que en esta ocasión parecía tender mucho más al rojo. – ella no dudara en atacarte.

Ridículo, yo se que dentro aun hay algo de Inoue-san – Ishida respiraba agitado, durante veinte minutos había estado esquivando a Tsubaki, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya mostraba algunas heridas, a diferencia de Yoruichi quien seguía intacta – por eso estoy peleando, por que ella aun esta ahí, si no fuera por eso, ¿crees que estaría aquí?

Tienes agallas cuatro ojos – dijo Yoruichi rodeando a la chica con su velocidad – este ratoncito lo atrapo yo – dijo tomando una soga y lanzándola sobre Orihime, su sonrisa reflejaba el éxito en su lanzamiento, lleno de esperanzas.

De pronto una espada desconocida corto la soga y con ella las esperanzas, Yoruichi arrugo la frente al ver la identidad de dicha persona.

¿Soi Fong?, se puede saber, ¿por que demonios hiciste eso? – dijo Yoruichi con su mirada clavada sobre los ojos negros de su discípula.

Y-yo …- Soi Fong fue interrumpida dentro de su nerviosismo, al sentir la penetrante mirada.

Lo sentimos mujer – Mayuri apareció frente a ellos, esto no seria bueno, pensó Kiyone viendo todo desde lejos – pero tenemos ordenes de atrapar a esta chica – el capitán alzo su grotesca espada – VIVA O MUERTA.

Kurotsuchi, hijo de puta, no le tocaras un pelo a Inoue-san – dijo Ishida interponiéndose entre los capitanes y el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue Inoue Orihime, quien se mantenía en una posición de alerta, inmóvil pero mostrando sus colmillos – primero te mato.

Sera mejor que bajes tu arma Ishida – la juvenil voz irrumpió desde el otro extremo.

Ca-capitan Hitsugaya – Kiyone trago saliva la verlo presente, confirmado esto se pondrá feo, pensó la chica.

Esa chica ha cometido crímenes graves – Hitsugaya mantenía la cabeza gacha – me duele decirlo, pero ella debe pagar.

No sean idiotas capitanes – Yoruichi de inmediato desenvaino su espada – ¿no ven que no es ella?, mírenla, esta consumida por la oscuridad, ¿Cómo la van a juzgar en esas condiciones?

La juzgaremos como lo que es – la enorme figura irrumpió tras Hitsugaya, su voz grave anunciaba la muerte – como un hollow.

¿Y también el capitán Komamura? – Kiyone temblaba de miedo, algo era evidente, alguien saldría muerto.

Basta de palabrerías, mocosos – Mayuri lanzo una sustancia verde al suelo donde la chica se encontraba parada – con eso será suficiente.

Maldito, ¿que es eso? – pregunto Ishida al ver que Orihime trataba de moverse torpemente, su oscura mirada por un momento reflejo el miedo humano.

Con ese gel. Puedo atrapar a los hollows como moscas en pegamento – dijo Mayuri sonriendo de forma sarcástica – ahora depende de ustedes, capitanes, traten de dejarla lo mas intacta posible.

BAN KAI – Hitsugaya sabia de la peligrosidad de la mujer, por eso no dudo en sacar todo su poder.

Yo también iré – Soi Fong también se lanzo al ataque.

Esperen – Yoruichi se movió para interceptarlos, pero frente a ella ya aparecían los tenientes Iba, Omaeda y Nemu – malditos.

No tan rápido, niño genio – la espada de Shunsui detuvo el ímpetu de Hitsugaya – aun hay un par de lecciones que debes aprender.

Kyoraku, no te interpongas – Hitsugaya lo miraba lleno de rabia, todo se complicaba ahora para ellos al ver que Zaraki se imponía frente a Soi Fong y Ukitake miraba la escena desde lejos.

Y dime pequeñita, tenias ganas de jugar conmigo, ¿cierto? – le pregunto Zaraki a la chica, quien en seguida lo ataco de lleno al cuello con toda su ira – vaya, tomare eso como un si – tomo su frágil y monstruosa espada.

Los capitanes estaban enfrentados, era patético ver como habían sido polarizados en medio de una guerra mortal, pero esto no era obra de la casualidad, todo era parte de un plan maestro orquestado desde las filas de las noches

Hagamos esto, capturemos a la chica viva y sin violencia casi la tenemos como pueden ver – sugirió Mayuri señalando a Orihime quien seguía inmóvil, aun así Ukitake no le quitaba la mirada de encima

No estaría mal, pero ella se viene con nosotros – Yoruichi saco de nuevo otra soga, no era una soga común, era una soga que se transformaba en una red de partículas espirituales, con la capacidad de atrapar almas de alta densidad espiritual, diseñaba por Urahara, la mujer evadio a los tenientes y logro ponerse de frente a Orihime.

MALDITA PERRA – Mayuri respondió sacando un artefacto semejante a un arpón, tal vez con la misma función de la red, sin embargo mucho mas violenta en su proceso, esa siempre había sido la diferencia entre Urahara y Mayuri como científicos, mismos resultados, diferentes métodos

Orihime lanzo un desgarrador grito, su alma trataba de purgar la oscuridad de su cuerpo, pero le había sido imposible y de nuevo estaba entregada a esos instintos oscuros, todos los presentes cayeron aturdidos, cubriendo sus oídos

KUROSAKI – el rugido de Orihime muto a esa palabra, ¿Cuántas veces la habría dicho?, ¿Cuántas veces la habría susurrado?, de pronto una luz de energía emergió de su boca, era un Zero, era un hecho, ella estaba dominada por los instintos.

¿Zero? – Ukitake amplio su mirada la ver las intenciones asesinas de la chica, el cero fue disparado bajo sus propios pies, la explosión lleno de polvo el lugar, no se podía ver con claridad, la energía oscura inundaba el medio ambiente, Kiyone no podía respirar, pero lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a la chica escapando de aquel lugar.

Capitan, se fue por allá – grito Kiyone al ver que Ukitake era el único que no había sido atrapado entre el humo y el reiatsu oscuro.

INOUE – Ukitake salio tras ella, mientras tras el, la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

………………………………………………….

Es normal que te sientas así – Rukia escucho que alguien le hablaba, miro en todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie. – Estoy acá arriba – Urahara la saludaba desde el mástil de la bandera, en el jardín de la escuela parado en un solo pie.

¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba? – pregunto Rukia desconcertada.

Creo que ya se donde guardan la solución H-1916 – respondió Urahara sonriendo – pero es necesario derrotar a el espada, para poder acceder – su rostro se torno serio – Kurosaki-san lo esta haciendo muy bien….. demasiado bien.

…………………………………………………..

En verdad eres muy obstinado – Ulquiorra tenia una enorme herida en el pecho, alguna vez ya se había salvado de la muerte en Hueco Mundo, alguna vez ya había resistido la embestida de ese toro demonio – ya te dije que tu pelea es inútil.

Cállate – Ichigo golpeaba con su espada de forma voraz, a pesar de que a simple vista parecía solo estar lanzando estocadas al aire, como un novato que solo agita la espada, las marcas en los brazos de Ulquiorra demostraban que cada una de esas estocadas tenia algo de mortal. – ¿no vez que estas hecho mierda?

Tal vez me puedas derrotar – Ulquiorra constantemente se levantaba, Ichigo no entendía por que esa voluntad de hacerlo retroceder – pero ya te lo dije, ella no es mas una de ustedes, evita su sufrimiento.

Ichigo no soporto más y se lanzo dispuesto a dar el golpe final, esta vez lo destruiría por completo, lo destruiría hasta la ultima ceniza de su cuerpo, usando su sonido, Icihigo apareció tras la espalda de Ulquiorra, quien volteo a verlo sorprendido por dicha velocidad, acto seguido sintió el filo en su espalda, desgarrando de nuevo sus entrañas. – ¿desde cuando te importa su sufrimiento?

………………………………….

Tal parece que el lo ha logrado – dijo Urahara agitando su abanico – pero hay que esperar a ver como reacciona, te recomiendo que no te acerques a el.

¿De que hablas? – Rukia miraba nerviosa la escena, Ulquiorra había caído al suelo e Ichigo se encontraba parado junto a el, inmóvil inexpresivo como si luchara contra una fuerza externa.

Me temo que ya ocurrió – Urahara rascaba su cabeza y tomaba su espada – el problema con los poderes Hollow es que son alimentados por sentimientos negativos, en estos momentos Ichigo rebosa de esos sentimientos – Rukia escuchaba atenta, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban clavados en Ichigo quien comenzaba a temblar - lo que significa que enloquecerá en cualquier momento.

INOUE – el grito de Ichigo estremeció cielo y tierra, el ultimo peldaño de su conciencia había quedado hecho polvo, como hecho polvo quedaría Ulquiorra después de recibir el Zero que Ichigo preparaba, el estaba dominado por sus instintos.

Ichigo, espera – Rukia trato de correr al ver que Ichigo usaría el zero de lleno en Ulquiorra, pero Urahara lo interrumpió.

Lo siento, tengo que ir yo – Urahara sonrió de forma lúgubre, temiendo por lo peor – es hora de purgar mis pecados.

Urahara, no diga tonterías el lo matara – Rukia trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Tal vez – confeso Urahara aun con su sonrisa – hay algo que debo entregarte – Urahara le dio a Rukia el artefacto de sus pesadillas, ella lo tomo temblando recordando la horrible promesa que había hecho –usado solo si es necesario – Ichigo rugió de nuevo – aunque creo que si será necesario

Urahara – Rukia se quedo parada, confundida con la única compañía de la caja negra en sus manos, viendo como Urahara corría para enfrentar a Ichigo..

Y la lluvia seguía…….


	19. Un Hollow en la corte de el rey Urahara

**Después de otra larga espera por fin he logrado terminar el capitulo 19 de la historia, creo que la batalla final es interesante, creo que puede tomar un sentido un tanto trágico, depende de cómo se vaya dando la historia.**

**Para el nombre de el capitulo, me he basado en la historia de Mark Twain, "Un Yankee de Connecticut en la corte de el rey Arturo".**

**Como siempre gracias por leer maldito boomerang, en especial a la brillante minoría que deja comentarios.**

………………………………………

**Un Hollow de Karakura en la corte de el rey Urahara**.

Y la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba……

Atravesando la ciudad, un alma en pena, corre a su máxima velocidad, sus ligeros pasos, desbordan los charcos entre los árboles, parece que aun queda un poco de su conciencia, esta siempre se resistirá a abandonarla, tal vez en algo había fallado la composición química, aparentemente alguno de los minuciosos cálculos había fallado en la creación de ese maldito veneno que la consumía, por que por unos minutos, mientras escapaba de sus inquisidores….. recobro la conciencia.

¿En donde estoy? – Orihime ignoraba la propia revolución que había dejado a su paso, ignoraba que la buscaban viva o muerta, sin embargo sabia que algo andaba mal, sus manos olían a muerte, y sus ojos estaban hinchados de lagrimas, las lagrimas de la culpa - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de correr?

El frió se colaba por sus poros, las heladas gotas de lluvia caían con pesadez en su rostro, podía percibir todas las sensaciones a flor de piel mejor que nunca, las sensaciones térmicas, se aderezaban con el dolor en sus huesos, ¡podía jurar que sus pies se movían solos¡.Un mechón de cabello se metió en su boca, ella trataba de mover su mano, para retirarlo, y fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta……. Ella ya no controlaba su cuerpo.

-¿Q-qué me pasa?, ¿adonde voy?

………………………………………

En una de las jardineras de la escuela había un enorme árbol, imponiéndose con sus ramas al cemento de los edificios, a Rukia jamás le había parecido tan grande ese árbol y tan reconfortante, bajo ese árbol no había lluvia, quizás por eso tomo la decisión de ponerse bajo sus ramas protectoras, aun con la conciencia de que no era bueno ponerse bajo un árbol en una tormenta, pero Rukia odiaba la lluvia, esta solo sabia recordarle cosas amargas de su pasado, muchos pensarían que su actitud nerviosa, que se denotaba en unos ojos desorbitados, recargada en el enorme tronco de el árbol, muchos pensarían que esa era una actitud paranoica y enfermiza, pero todo era culpa de la lluvia y su ritmo enloquecedor al caer, sus oídos escuchaban caer cada gota mientras veía como en cámara lenta Urahara corría hacia Ichigo, era normal entonces que buscara los paternales brazos de ese árbol para escapar de la lluvia.

Kurosaki-san, necesitas tomártelo con calma – Urahara se atrevió a aparecer en medio de el naciente ZERO de Ichigo y el cuerpo moribundo de Ulquiorra, el agitaba su abanico como si estuviera en la cocina de su casa, fue lo que pensó Rukia al ver semejante escena – anda, baja esos cuernos, no es necesaria tanta violencia yo te creo, te creo eres todo un cabron.

Protegrrrrr, proteger, grrrr – Ichigo, o lo que quedaba de el musitaba todo tipo de ruidos extraños, tratando de comunicar algún mensaje de dolor, tenia que ser así, por la desesperación que sentía, de nuevo su lado oscuro lo dominaba.

No me ataques – fueron las palabras de Urahara, al momento de alzar su cabeza, bajo su sombrero solo se podía distinguir la feroz mirada de su ojo derecho bajo el sombrero, sin embargo su advertencia no sirvió de nada, el ZERO sobre los cuernos de Ichigo crecía y estaba apunto de salir disparado.

Ese reiatsu es impresionante… - Rukia se encontraba cada vez mas desesperada, cuando la oscuridad de la noche se ilumino por la cegadora luz de el ZERO, ella casi podía ver el cadáver de el hombre de sandalias - Urahara, imbecil.

Nadie te ha dicho, ¿que no ataques a alguien desarmado? – Urahara saco su espada, desde el ficticio bastón donde escondía su real poder, con un movimiento veloz la enterró, agrietando el subsuelo – esto te va a doler mas a ti, que a mi.

¡LA CORTE DE EL REY!

El ZERO de Ichigo fue bloqueado repentinamente, como un asteroide que borra su rastro en el oscuro universo, cuando el humo se disipo, la visión frente a Rukia y Ulquiorra los dejaría nuevamente boquiabiertos, Ichigo estaba hincado, como si pidiera perdón por sus pecados.

¿Ichigo? – Rukia no daba crédito, no entendía como esa bestia podía ser domada.

La llamo "la corte de el rey" – Urahara se mantenía serio, era hora de terminar con todo – funciona con cinco pilares, que bloquean su reiatsu, es una técnica temporal, así que hay que ir por la "solucion 1916", antes de que se libere y nos mate a todos.

E-esa técnica es especial, Urahara Kisuke – Ulquiorra miraba con gran desagrado el que su verdugo cayera de forma tan simple, era su consuelo pensar que había caído con el mejor, pero al ver a aquel hombre de ridículo sombrero proyectado como un rey ante un condenado, se sintió mas derrotado que nunca.

Bueno, creo que es hora de negociar – Urahara miraba a Ulquiorra de nuevo con su sonrisa – aunque no tengo mi espada puedo matarte, y no creo que te convenga que la tome por que Kurosaki seria libre y tu serias el primero en morir.

No me interesa ningún tipo de trato, si me vas a MATAR hazlo de una vez y cállate – fue la respuesta de Ulquiorra aun conservando su orgullo.

¿No lo harías ni siquiera por ella? – esa pregunta inundo los sentidos de Ulquiorra, y es que desde hacia un tiempo que estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que lo humanos llamarían preocupación, una extraña incertidumbre por conocer el destino de aquella mujer, nadie lo comprendía mejor que el, es verdad que ella ya era uno de ellos, Aizen había ordenado envenenarla, pero Ulquiorra no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, cuando la piel se marchita, cuando el corazón es suplantado por un vació, y cubrimos nuestros instintos con una mascara, es cuando conocemos la verdadera tristeza y soledad, eso no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo….. ahhhhhh ser un hollow es el peor de los castigos.

El desierto es el único lugar para ella – Ulquiorra respondió a la mirada de Urahara, era innegable que no soportaba mas el simple hecho de verlo ahí - ¿pretendes que te ayude a llegar a la solución?

Si, esa es mi idea – Urahara lo hostigaba nuevamente, mientras Ichigo gritaba por su liberación. – confieso que no me conviene que mueras – menciono Urahara sorprendiendo un poco a el espada – aparte de que me puedes guiar a el lugar exacto, seria una pena que Ichigo te matara en ese estado – ambos miraron al mencionado, aprisionado entre cinco pilares formados de una energía color carmesí – cada vez se convierte un poco mas en hollow, pero en el momento en que el devore tu alma, lo perderemos para siempre.

Entiendo, una vez que el pruebe lo que es para un hollow devorar un alma, será un hollow completo – Urahara asintió, por fin Ulquiorra lo comprendía todo - ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese sujeto?

Atravez de la mascara de Ichigo se miraban sus ojos color marrón, palpitando entre la oscuridad, al parecer en el todavía había algo de conciencia también, podía recordar sus peleas pasadas, utilizando su mascara, esa maldita mascara que el sabia que tarde o temprano le costaría mucho.

Recordaba una pelea en especial, contra uno de los fracciones especiales de Ulquiorra, el se llamaba Hans Flenz cuando Ichigo lo derroto, pidió que lo matara y sus ultimas palabras aquella vez habían confundido a Ichigo, era en ese momento bajo la lluvia, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, cuando por fin lo entendió.

Flash Back

Shi-shinigami, te lo pido por favor, córtame la cabeza antes de que muera. – El moribundo Hans pide un último deseo.

¿Por tu honor?- pregunto Ichigo.

No, **por nuestro honor, nuestro honor Hollow**. – el ultimo aliento.

Ichigo le clavo la espada en el corazón, y Hans desapareció.

Fin flash back.

- El honor Hollow es real…..

………………………….

Ahora si, ahora si a mi me va a dar un patatús – Kiyone caminaba nerviosa mirando el enorme cráter, no entendía como es que Inoue había desaparecido.

Ya calmate enana pelos de elote – Sentarou la reprendió con un golpe en la cabeza – ¿no vez que estamos en medio de un enfrentamiento?.

Yoruichi-san, ¿ahora que hacemos? – Ishida estaba desesperado, nadie se movía, había tensión, los capitanes estaban en posición de lucha, enfrentados entre si – esto se esta poniendo feo.

No hay que meternos en asuntos de la sociedad de almas – Yoruichi de pronto regreso a su forma felina, sorprendiendo a Ishida.

¿Yoruichi-san? – Ishida miraba como se alejaba rápidamente entre la lluvia, el comprendió cual era su dirección, reunirse con Urahara, presentía que algo andaba mal, el remordimiento no la dejaba respirar.

La tensión entre los capitanes marcaba la pauta de cada movimiento, había algunos rejegos a pelear, otros que ardían en deseos de levantar la espada de una vez, Ishida entendió que ahí ya no tenían nada que hacer.

………………………………………

Ichigo era cada vez más Hollw, faltaba poco para su total metamorfosis, sus gritos hacían temblar la tierra, molestos incluso para Ulquiorra, Rukia resguardada de la lluvia no lograba entender la naturaleza de esa técnica.

Esta muy inquieto – Urahara lo miro con repulsión, el era como un perro encadenado tratando de alcanzar un hueso – esta ansioso por devorarte, si yo fuera tu, estaría temblando de miedo.

¿Debería darte las gracias? – pregunto Ulquiorra con aire sarcástico.

No, mejor agrádeselo a mis fieles ayudantes – Urahara apunto hacia el techo de uno de los edificios donde se encontraba Tessai arrodillado con una extraña posición en sus manos, su reiatsu se concentraba, en otro extremo Ururu trataba de equilibrar su enorme reiatsu potencial, el sufrimiento al resistir aquel evento se reflejaba en el gesto de dolor en sus coloradas mejillas, no lejos de ahí Jinta sonreía de manera violenta, como si disfrutara de el dolor producido, el dolor que produce desprenderse de un poco de tu alma.

¿Ellos están aquí? – Rukia aun bajo los brazos protectores del enorme árbol, sonreía al ver caras conocidas dentro de la boca del lobo.

Ellos no son los únicos Rukia-baka – una conocida voz llego a los oídos de Rukia, una voz mas dulce que nunca, el que se encontraba sobre el mástil de la escuela ahora era Renji, invocando su reiatsu.

¿Renji?, y también… Sado – en el extremo contrario de Renji, el acumulaba la energía de ambos brazos, en un gesto lleno de furia, una vena resaltaba en su frente por el enorme esfuerzo. - no he podido sentir su presencia.

Ellos hacen las veces de mis pilares – menciono Urahara, mientras Ulquiorra se levantaba poco a poco – aprovecho su reaitsu transmitido a un alto nivel, para lograr esta técnica tan difícil – Urahara sonrió de nuevo con el abanico cubriendo la mitad de su rostro – pero como entenderás, la energía es limitada así que …. démonos prisa.

Todo era parte de un rito pagano, una horda de condenados al sacrificio para calmar a una bestia enmascarada y encadenada, que luchaba por derribar los cinco pilares, esa era la corte de el rey, la que aniquila y congela a todo el que pase por su justicia.

¿En donde estoy? – azotada por la tormenta, Orihime entraba en los terrenos de la corte, donde el cruento ritual se llevaba a cabo, sus uñas y colmillos, mas afilados que nunca, sus ojos oscurecidos por el veneno resplandecían entre los árboles, esa apariencia de vampiresa caminando entre las tumbas, le producía escalofríos incluso a ella misma – e-estoy en el colegio Karakura, ¿por que?

Ahí fue donde lo pudo ver, todos los poros de su cuerpo se dilataron, sus garras se alistaron para atacar, mostró los colmillos y preparaba su ataque, el cuerpo de Orihime reaccionaba por si solo nuevamente, todo era producto de aquella escena.

¿Kurosaki-kun? – Orihime se topo de nuevo con la imagen mas aborrecible y entrañable que guardaba de Ichigo, ese lado Hollow casi completo, el hollow que nació para protegerla. – Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun.

¿Inoue? – Sado fue el primero en verla, no podía creer que tuviera esa apariencia tan lúgubre, era como ver a un cadáver andante.

Orihime se abalanzo hacia el, lanzando un golpe con sus afiladas uñas, el cual Sado detuvo con facilidad, de pronto uno de los pilares frente a Ichigo comenzaba a parpadear, amenazando con desaparecer.

¿Sado-san? – Urahara se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y pudo sentir un reiatsu nostalgico y oscuro como el cielo gris de aquella noche, el cual destacaba incluso en un territorio lleno de arrancars. – vaya, Inoue-san esta aquí.

Ichigo escucho claramente esas palabras, a su espalda la mujer por la que mantenía esa lucha se acercaba poco a poco, deseaba poder tener la voluntad de girar su cuello para verla una vez mas, sin embargo hacia ya rato que no tenia control en su cuerpo.

Esto si que es un problema – Urahara miraba como Orihime seguía tratando de herir a Sado mientras este solo actuaba a la defensiva resistiendo todos sus embates, uno de los pilares se tambaleaba.

In-no I-Inoueee, I-I-Inogrrr – el rugido de el Hollow de Karakura cada vez era mas claro… exigía su libertad.

Nuevamente el sol y la luna se unen provocando el eclipse y los paganos tiemblan de miedo.

Y la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba……

……………………………………………..

_Bueno no debería explicar mi simbología pero lo haré XD. En la historia de un yankee en la corte del rey, el protagonista a través de un sueño viaja al mundo del rey Arturo, de alguna forma termina metiéndose en problemas y al tipo se le "viene la noche" y lo condenan a morir ejecutado(Merlín le tenia envidia), cuando ya lo iban a matar, el tipo recuerda que ese día se presentaría un eclipse de sol y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de exigir su liberación o si no el cielo se oscurecería y dicho y hecho, el cielo se oscureció por el eclipse y como los aldeanos no sabían de la existencia de este fenómeno, creyeron que en verdad el yankee tenia poderes._

_Y bueno acá trate de hacer cierta analogía un tanto marihuanesca(Ichigo la luna, Orihime el sol, ecilpse, etc), y creo que me quedo bonita XD._

_Por cierto un Yankee es un americano de origen ingles, aunque también se dice que aplica solo a los que habitan Nueva Inglaterra. _

_Saludos._


	20. Danzas paganas

Confieso que he tenido que forzar un poco la publicación de este capitulo y apurarme de mas, ya que quería que se publicara en esta fecha, para congratularme con migo mismo, por que hoy es mi graduación, así que espero que este bien y no se note el "apuro".

Ok, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, el boomerang esta por terminar su vuelo. En verdad les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia.

Y ahí va en honor a mi mismo XD.

………

……

..

**Danzas paganas.**

Y la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba, bajo la noche nos haremos viejos……

El gris en su mirada se perdía en un remolino oscuro, su piel mas pálida que nunca era sensible incluso a la luz de la luna que se comenzaba a asomar, cuando un relámpago ilumino el firmamento se distinguieron sus colmillos ocultos en su sonrisa, su reiatsu no era discreto era violento e inestable, tal como su propia personalidad, su cabello otrora castaño claro, comenzaba a oscurecer desde la raíz como un tinte negro que escurre de su cuero cabelludo, sus uñas eran afiladas pero sus manos seguían siendo delicadas, sus movimientos eran lentos pero no podía ser tocada y cada vez era mas consumida por el veneno.

Inoue, detente – Rukia pensaba intervenir, Sado tenia problemas para resistir aquellos embates, por momentos displicentes, no podía mantener su conjuro y pelear al mismo tiempo, era lógico que debía pelear, era la única que podía ayudarlo, pero sus pies no funcionaban no toleraba la sola idea de apartarse de el regazo de el árbol protector, de las ramas que la resguardaban de la lluvia.

Los cinco pilares se extendían como una prisión para Ichigo o lo que quedaba de el, se necesitaban cinco almas para poder controlar aquella técnica, para poder crear un látigo y domar a la bestia, cinco personas arriesgaban su vida para contener a Ichigo, enredados en una técnica misteriosa y prohibida, inmiscuidos en rituales mundanos, invocando a la lluvia(muerte) con sus danzas paganas.

Creo que Sado no resistirá por mas tiempo – Urahara seguía mirando todo desde lejos, la aparición de Orihime era inoportuna, tener que lidiar con una bestia ya era un problema, con dos… era imposible.

I-Inoue – aquel despojo humano llamado Kurosaki Ichigo, aun conservaba la voluntad de balbucear su nombre, por lo menos esa era una luz de esperanza, pensó Urahara

¿E-es Sado-kun?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿son mis manos las que lo hieren?, ¿acaso siquiera este es mi cuerpo? – algo era constante en Orihime desde hacia muchas horas, ella no dejaba de llorar, era verdad que ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, tampoco podía detener sus lagrimas, pero estas eran el único reflejo de que en su corazón aun existía algo de humanidad.

Y era embestido una y otra vez por aquellas garras, Sado ya sufría de heridas graves, pero resistía estoico, de la forma que el conocía bien, el sacrificio. De pronto su rodilla golpeo con violencia el suelo, su mirada se tornaba borrosa, respiraba con dificultad, las garras de Orihime estaban infectadas de veneno paralizante, la danza había terminado para el.

Un amplio rugido estremeció el firmamento, el brazo derecho de Ichigo había sido liberado tras la caída de Chad, el resto de los paganos sintieron el rigor y requirieron aumentar la intensidad de su reiatsu para compensar la caída de su compañero.

Tsk, ese estupido de Sado, le hubiera dado un par de cachetadas a esa mujer – Reclamo Renji con su cabello húmedo cayendo bajo sus hombros, por momentos miraba preocupado a Rukia quien se mantenía paralizada bajo aquel enorme árbol – ohh, demonios, ahora va sobre Ururu.

Orihime se lanzo ahora para contener a la niña, quien aportaba gran cantidad de reiatsu al conjuro, esta instintivamente cerro sus ojos con un gesto de terror, sabia que recibiría mucho daño, pero debía resistir.

Al no sentir el contacto, la niña se atrevió de nuevo a abrir los ojos, una mano familiar logro detener a tiempo el golpe de Orihime, su piel oscura se mimetizaba con la noche, su blanca sonrisa ilumino el lugar mas que las estrellas.

Yoruichi-san, llegaste justo a tiempo – Urahara grito emocionado, siempre ella, oportuna, inteligente ella seria la clave de la victoria.

Ese golpe fue rudo, Orihime – Yoruichi acariciaba su lastimada muñeca – entonces no me contendré, Kisuke date prisa y ve de una vez por lo que vinimos.

Como mandes – hizo un saludo militar y miro a Ulquiorra - ¿entonces si me ayudaras?

Eres mas rápida y mas fuerte – Yoruichi esquivaba el frenético ataque de Orihime, ella solo utilizaba sus garras para embestirla, parecía extraño que no utilizara sus shun shun rikka, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia, solo se mantenía esquivando cada ataque y evitando mirar sus ojos, no quería ver sus lagrimas – pero aun te falta.

Por favor, no me hagas obligarte dime ¿donde esta? – Urahara pregunto una vez mas con paciencia, pero el Espada ni siquiera se inmutaba, había algo que lo inquietaba en esa mujer, no podía dejar de mirar a Orihime.

……………………………………………………………..

Dentro del edificio el espectáculo era menos generoso.

Capitán Aizen, creo que esto ya se puso denso – Gin miraba desde la ventana con su destacada sonrisa, las gotas de lluvia azotaban el cristal, Aizen observaba a lo lejos sentado en su trono. - ¿quiere que traiga palomitas?

Tu oferta es tentadora, pero debo declinarla – Aizen se alzo desde su trono, con ese movimiento de su cuerpo el centro de la tierra se estremeció, Gin suspiro profundamente al notar ese cambio en su mirada – es una pena que debamos salir con esta lluvia.

El cristal de la ventana se hizo mil pedazos, el viento ahora entraba con violencia a el edificio meciendo el cabello de los otrora capitanes, el agua refrescaba sus entrañas de concreto, Urahara fuera de el edificio comenzó a sentir lo que era la lluvia.

………………………………………………………………..

¿Solo sabes hacer esto?, niña – Yoruichi seguía esquivando, era justo el juego que quería, entretenerla, arrullarla en su propio estilo, nadie saldrá lastimado así, ella atacaba y Yoruichi esquivaba, dentro de la guerra, una solución pacifica

Esa mujer…- Ulquiorra se levanto sin quitar su vista de la batalla, Urahara distorsionaba su rostro al sentir cada vez mas cerca la aparición de el emperador – esta en problemas.

Ya te dije que no me puedes dañar – Yoruichi continuaba su efectiva rutina cuando algo le llamo la atención, las flores en el cabello de Orihime, las cuales escondían su poder, habían desaparecido - no puede ser – al instante sintió como una onda de energía la tomo por la espalda encapsulándola en medio de el oscuro reiatsu que drena la sangre.

Yoruchi-san –Tesaai miraba sorprendido como la mujer era atrapada en el centro de esa masa de energía, la miro forcejear desde adentro golpeando para escapar, pero nada parecía derruirla.

Esto es increíble, ¿el Sōten Kisshun de Inoue es….? – Rukia no lo podía creer, la técnica curativa de Orihime se había convertido en una prisión impenetrable para Yoruichi, y lo peor de todo es que la función ahora era inversa, esta no curaba las heridas, esta las abría de nuevo.

M-mierda – Yoruichi tocaba su abdomen, muchas de sus viejas heridas comenzaban a molestar nuevamente, que patética había sido, ella era la culpable por haberla menospreciado.

Yoruichi-san – Tessai grito desesperado e impotente al ver como comenzaba a brotar la sangre como cascada, en ese momento, sintió como se desgarraban sus entrañas - ¿q-que es esto? – toco su abdomen su mano estaba llena de sangre, había sido atacado por la espalda, la danza había terminado para el.

¿Tessai también?, ese fue el Koten zanchun de Inoue – Rukia apretaba sus puños y quijada, odiaba estar paralizada, pero si incluso Yoruichi había sido vencida todo estaba mal.

Nuevamente Ichigo rugió con furia y alivio, ahora ambas manos estaban libres, luchaba por alcanzar la espada oscura como la noche que se postraba en los pies de Urahara, gemía con desesperación por encontrarse con ella.

Yoruichi-san…. maldición, tendré que pelear – dijo Urahara, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar su espada, Ulquiorra se adelanto, en medio de toda su decadencia aun conservaba las fuerzas para pelear.

Lo que buscas….. –Ulquiorra miro por última vez al infame shinigami, nunca un ser le había causado tanta repulsión, pero aun así lo respetaba – esta en el sótano, la pared amarilla y azul es falsa.

Orihime lo miro, al momento en que el ambiente se tornaba diferente, una pelea entre hollows era algo de absoluta tensión.

¿Ulquiorra?, no quiero pelear, no quiero pelar, debo ayudar a mis amigos, debo encontrar la forma de controlar mi cuerpo – pensó Orihime desesperada, al estar ante el y su mirada fría, por primera vez pudo sentir el escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, el miedo de saber en lo que se había convertido, era como verse en un espejo ahora sabia que era verdad que ya era una de ellos

Urahara tenía sus propios problemas, Ichigo se ponía cada vez mas violento, si caía un pilar mas todo se vendría abajo, pero su mundo solo se devastaría, cuando finalmente escucho esa voz desde las alturas.

Hola Abarai – Aizen se presento frente al teniente de el sexto escuadrón, este se sintió como si estuviera apunto de ser pisado por un gigante – no te lo tomes personal, pero necesito enviarte a dormir, para que mis invitados se diviertan mas.

Hijo de ….- Renji no pudo terminar su oración, lo ultimo que sintió fue el golpe de su cuerpo al caer, la danza había terminado para el, Urahara miraba fijamente a Aizen, como si en sus pupilas existiera un cuchillo para matarlo, un tercer grito despedazo la noche, la pierna derecha de Kurosaki era libre de nuevo.

Ahora solo quedamos Ururu y yo – pensó Jinta preocupado y asustado al suponer que ellos seguían para ser atacados.

Capitán Urahara, ambos somos hombres ocupados – Aizen sonrió levemente, Urahara mantenía su guardia - ojala nuestros encuentros no fueran tan casuales.

Baja de una vez, cabron, te traigo ganas – respondió Urahara olvidándose de todo incluso de su buen humor – de esta no te salvas.

Capitán Urahara, le pido una disculpa por no poder quedarme a presentar nuestras espadas – Aizen abrió una "garganta" se dirigía a sus dominios infernales. – pero entiendo que tenga mejores cosas que hacer, antes de la "hora de el te" apunto hacia el enorme reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora.

De nuevo escapas como un cobarde – lo último que Urahara pudo ver fue su cruel sonrisa, y fue en ese instante en que comprendió sus palabras, su mirada se extendió al máximo al comprenderlo al fin, debía darse prisa o seria demasiado tarde

………………………………………………….

Cree que ese sujeto entienda la indirecta Capitán – pregunto Gin mientras se trasladaban entre la oscuridad.

En medio de la nada Aizen solo asintió, si hubiera sido cualquier otro estupido habrían terminado sepultados bajo su propia ignorancia…. pero se trataba de el.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Esto va a explotar – dijo Urahara mirando le reloj y rápidamente desviando su vista a donde Yoruichi, no hubo necesidad de palabras solo basto con una sonrisa forzada de parte de el ex capitán para que se denotara un amargo sentimiento Ulquiorra seguía frente a Orihime debatiendo en silencio.

Puedo ver tu dolor mujer – Ulquiorra se acercaba poco a poco a Orihime, por fin su cuerpo se había detenido, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera en otra circunstancia – para ese dolor solo hay una cura debes llenar el vació, para llenar el vació debes devorar las almas de los que están tan vacíos como tu. – aunque su cuerpo no lo demostraba eso le había afectado, la prueba eran esas lagrimas de sangre que no se detenían, solo aumentaban su caudal.

Ichigo estaba cada vez mas tenso, Urahara le ofreció una ultima mirada ahogada en un suspiro – lo dejo en tus manos Rukia, ya sabes que hacer – Urahara la miro, incluso desde lejos, ella pudo escuchar con claridad esas palabras, hubiera deseado que el árbol también la protegiera de escucharlas para poder escapar de sus fantasmas, pero bajo la lluvia y con esa mascara devoradora de carne, nunca Ichigo había sido tan parecido a Kaien.

La mano de Ulquiorra se extendió de nuevo tratando de alcanzar el sol, la violencia en el reiatsu de Ichigo aumentaba con forme se acercaba – DEVORAME, MUJER – los gritos de rabia de Ichigo seguían al igual que su degeneración – te sentirás mejor – era egoísmo disfrazado de compasión, era lujuria disfrazada de sacrificio, lo único que el quería era ser devorado para poder ser parte de ella y por fin poseer el corazón

Orihime sintió como su cuerpo se movía nuevamente, sus Shun Shun Rikka regresaron, ahora rodeaban a su presa, Yoruichi cayó desde las alturas aun con la visión de Urahara entrando a esa cueva de cemento, era inevitable, Orihime se hundía en esos ojos verdes, era inevitable morder ese pálido cuello.

La tierra se estremeció con un grito, los gritos opacaban los truenos, la tensión eléctrica en la tormenta era opacada por la energía emitida por Kurosaki Ichigo, Jinta y Ururu no podían resistir mas, la represa estaba fracturada, la corriente tenia que seguir su cause.

I-Ichigo – Rukia rogaba por que las cadenas no se rompieran, pero la caja negra a sus pies le recordaba la petición de Ichigo, quien le había pedido matarlo con sus propias manos si eso pasaba.

Jinta-kun, no puedo mas – Ururu se desvaneció, caía de rodillas inconsciente, Jinta trataba de resistir pero era imposible seguir luchando contra la corriente, cuando el último de los gritos de la noche retumbo, los cinco pilares habían estallado, Jinta había salido disparado hacia atrás golpeándose con una pared, tanto para el como para Ururu la danza había terminado, Ichigo se erguía entre el humo y los escombros y ahora corría con la escena de ella en la retina.

Las danzas paganas para evitar el eclipse no habían funcionado solo esperábamos la masacre en el pueblo.

Y la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba, bajo la noche nos haremos viejos……


	21. El arbol de la noche triste

**Oficialmente en México aun es 26 de noviembre así que puedo decir con mucho orgullo que este fic hoy cumple un año de haber sido publicado, tal vez lo he alargado mucho, y debió terminar hace tiempo, pero el caso es que he llegado a escribir mas de lo que pensé escribir, y siento que crecí como escritor de fics.**

**Si debo agradecer a la gente que ha seguido mi historia todo este tiempo, en verdad ustedes me han motivado a seguir, con este que de alguna forma es un reflejo de mi mismo, muchas gracias, y debo decirlo, amigos míos, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el viaje del boomerang esta por terminar, y quedaría ahí como un bello recuerdo.**

**Bueno este fic lo dedico a mi querida Maria Ignacia, aunque ella no sigue esta historia, yo le dedico este importante capitulo de aniversario de todo corazón, muchas gracias por todo nena, te mando un beso, te amo ^^.**

**El árbol de la noche triste.**

Y la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba, bajo la noche nos haremos viejos, pero mi amor, ya no importa.

No lo hagas, no lo hagas – la subconciencia de Ichigo susurraba ilegibles palabras, pero con eso basto para que su cuerpo que por fin se había liberado de la prisión, corriera a detener a Orihime, ella se encontraba a punto de morder ese cuello, pálido de marfil, estaba en el borde de la puerta del infierno, Ichigo dentro de su bestialidad sabia que no podía permitirlo, el tenia que proteger como sea la fragilidad de Inoue y su conexión.

La opaca conciencia de Orihime, tenia el uso de razón de que morderlo era algo peligroso, prohibido y exquisito, cual vampiro vil, sin embargo era un camino sin retorno, una emboscada, una trampa, pero ella lo único que podía hacer era seguir derramando lagrimas, a diferencia de Ichigo no podía controlar su cuerpo en lo mas mínimo.

ICHIGO – el despavorido grito de Rukia denoto lo que tanto temía, esa decisión casi suicida de Ichigo la preocupaba, era casi la misma esencia a la que aquella noche mostró Kaien cuando murió por el orgullo de Miyako, ese sentimiento le producía una inmensa alegría y una indescriptible nostalgia, del cual ni siquiera el árbol la podía proteger. – n-no lo hagas.

Incluso la insensible piel de Ulquiorra se erizo por el escalofrió, giro su rostro y vio como aquella locomotora estaba a punto de envestirlo, Orihime ahogo todos sus gritos, impotente, Rukia simplemente no se podía mover estaba aturdida.

Ichigo Kurosaki – fueron las ultimas palabras de el espada, ya era demasiado tarde, la mordida de Ichigo había hecho su trabajo, para Ulquiorra ya no importaba nada, bajo la lluvia, parecía que las lagrimas en los ojos de Orihime aumentaban, mientras Rukia dejaba caer su cuerpo devastada, de nuevo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se volvía cenizas, mientras Ichigo perdía su humanidad. – Nos has arrastrado al infierno – musito el espada mientras se perdía en el viento.

UWWWAHHHHH – aquel rugido estremeció el lugar, la conciencia de Ichigo estaba muerta, perdida, vacía, la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba, bajo la noche nos haremos viejos, pero ya no importa, ya solo se trataba de matar.

¿p-por que no lo detuve?, debí ser yo la que lo contuviera – Rukia golpeo la mojada arcilla, era como si todo hubiera terminado, ya no había tiempo para nada mas, algo le decía que tendría que hacerlo, NO, gritaba en su interior, no puedo hacerlo, se repetía, pero estaba conciente que era una promesa y que también se trataba de su orgullo.

¿K-kurosaki-kun? – El cuerpo de Orihime seguía alerta para atacar, casi con instintos felinos, pero su lacrimógena conciencia, se desplomaba poco a poco en el dolor, todo debía ser una pesadilla, si eso era, una pesadilla, todo desde aquella vez debió ser una pesadilla, ella cerraría los ojos y al abrirlos estaría en su cama, despertando tras los gritos de Tatsuki, preparándose para ir al colegio, que en este momento era un cementerio potencial, y es que tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca conocerlo, nunca decirle hola, nunca acercarse a el y sobre todo hubiese sido mejor nunca amarlo, tal vez así el estaría bien, fue por su culpa que el obtuvo esa forma, por sus gritos en Hueco Mundo y ahora estaba ahí parado amenazándola con su mirada.

Un hollow es un ser dominado por los instintos, la mascara no evita que estos sean expuestos, cuerpos carentes de corazón, manejados desde la violencia de los impulsos carnales, y si había algo que en Ichigo despertaba aquellos impulsos, ese algo era ella, con avaricia la deseaba, la gula lo obligaba a devorar su alma, sentía envidia por la libertad de sus lagrimas, Ichigo ya ni siquiera era libre para llorar, sus perezosos movimientos eran mas peligrosos que nunca, y la razón era simple su reiatsu esta inundado de ira, de esa ira se alimentaba el orgullo de los hollow, como una válvula de escape y tratando de asimilar que todo en Orihime le producía lujuria.

Y como si hubieran jalado de un gatillo, Ichigo salio disparado hacia ella, para dar comienzo a la colisión, al eclipse, el cuerpo de Orihime asumió una pose defensiva – ICHIGO NOOO – Rukia de nuevo miro la cruel escena, Ichigo atacaría a su amiga, a la mujer que era capaz de mover sus instintos, de potenciar su poder.

Por enésima vez un choque de espadas, anunciaba esperanzas, el acero que logro contener a Ichigo y salvar a Orihime – Kurosaki-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

¡Capitan Ukitake! – exclamo Rukia, un poco aliviada, después de todo el era una de las personas de toda su confianza, y en verdad en su espada cargaba sus esperanzas.

…………………………………………..

No era necesario que vinieras Yoruichi-san – dijo Urahara mientras miraba la espalda de su amiga, ambos corrían a toda velocidad, para llegar al sótano.

¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? – la morena lo miro con una amplia sonrisa, Urahara respondió con lo mismo – no perdamos el tiempo, creo que el sótano es por acá, muévete, tu puedes correr mas rápido.

No tan rápido como la diosa de la velocidad – indico Urahara desviando su mirada, hacia el fondo de la habitación - si creo que es tras esta pared.

Habían llegado al final del camino, era cuestión de minutos o tal vez segundos para que el edificio se viniera abajo, Urahara mostró una leve sonrisa, como si anunciara su victoria o la derrota, esa pared que empalmaba dos triángulos uno amarillo y el otro azul, formando un cuadrado simétrico, y en medio con letras rojas se leía "Peligro", era el ultimo obstáculo, el ultimo peldaño.

Destruyamos rápido esto – Urahara se basto de un poco de Reiatsu para derrumbar aquella pared, quedaba poco tiempo, tal vez no lo lograrían – demonios el polvo de la explosion no me deja ver.

Muévete – Yoruichi comenzó a buscar por todo el laboratorio, el cual estaba lleno de extrañas criaturas, en gestación, como si se tratara de un criadero de arrancars, eran los arrancars especiales de Aizen, Yoruichi sintió repulsión al saber que a Aizen no le importaría sacrificar a aquellos seres, que sea como sea tenían vida – no esta por ningún lado.

¿Donde guardaría Aizen algo como la solución 1916? – se cuestiono Urahara frotando su barbilla – ¿amarillo y azul? – Giro su cabeza y miro en la pared una especie de cuadro de acero con la misma inscripción, pero este marcaba que ahí había alto voltaje – lo tengo.

¿Que haces Kisuke? – Yoruichi se sorprendió al verlo mover su espada.

Benihime – Urahara destruyo la tapa de acero y ahí estaba aquella sustancia, que contenía en el fondo un aceite azul y en la superficie un líquido amarillo. El frasco que contenía todas sus esperanzas he ahí a la maldita.

Tómalo y vamonos de aquí Kisuke – ordeno Yoruichi al momento en que las campanadas de el reloj estaban a punto de marcar las horas – demonios, demasiado tarde esto va a estallar estamos perdidos.

Parece que no habrá otra opción – dijo Urahara ya con el frasco en sus manos y denotando una sonrisa mas lúgubre de lo normal – Yoruichi-san.

¿eh? – Urahara la sorprendo al lanzarle el frasco, ella lo capturo con sus reflejos felinos, su rostro reflejaba las ganas que tenia de matarlo - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿se me pudo caer esta cosa, que te volviste loco?

Confió en tus reflejos Yoruichi-san, siempre he confiado en ti – el edificio comenzaba a cimbrarse Yoruichi no entendía esas palabras ni la melancolía en el rostro de su amigo – nunca te lo dije pero siempre te vi como una diosa inalcanzable, pero tu me demostraste ser mi amiga…. gracias.

¿Qué vas a hacer Kisuke? – Yoruchi regreso unos pasos, sus ojos estaban llenos de un terror nunca antes visto, una extraña luz celeste la comenzó a rodear, la visión de Urahara era cada vez mas borrosa.

Te lo encargo – las últimas campanadas resonaban, Yoruichi comenzaba a desvanecerse, la sonrisa de Urahara era lo único que se miraba a través del manto celeste que la cubría.

Todo fue muy extraño para ella, se vio embestida por un remolino de Reiatsu y cuando abrió sus ojos, ya estaba afuera, frente a el enorme edificio que estaba a punto de colapsarse, se trataba de una nueva técnica de Urahara, denominada simplemente como "twister" hacia unos días que el le había hablado de ella, en ese tornado solo podía escapar una persona, quien diría que aquella seria la técnica de su epitafio.

¡KISUKE, IDIOTA! - Yoruichi golpeo el suelo frustrada, su quijada temblaba y estaba al borde de las lagrimas – esto no debió terminar así, no debía terminar así, esa técnica era para que tu te salvaras. – Se dejo caer de rodillas frustrada bajo la lluvia, para ella ya no importaba - ¡KISUKE!

¡LA EXPLOSION!

¿Qué ha pasado en ese lugar? – Ukitake mantenía su violenta lucha contra Ichigo, quien tenia movimientos por momentos demasiado torpes – ¿Shihouin?

Ichigo embestía con celeridad por momentos y otras usaba una aburrida cadencia que pondría nervioso a cualquiera, Orihime seguía erguida inmóvil, esperando su momento de atacar, sus lagrimas que comenzaron con la lluvia, seguían cayendo, para Rukia la pesadilla continuaba al ver como se derrumbaba aquel edificio.

Por el bien de todos debería hacer por matarte, Kurosaki-san – Ukitake tomo sus espadas gemelas, aunque el potencial de Ichigo en ese estado era impresionante, tenia mucha experiencia de como lidiar con el. – pero eso no recompensaría tanta sangre derramada, también eres una victima.

Estocadas diagonales, cortes frontales y descendentes, que aumentaban su velocidad cada vez mas, todos eran detenidos por las espadas de Ukitake, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba una enorme preocupación, al no saber que clase de poder tenia un sujeto así, que con cada embestía parecía volverse mas fuerte.

De algo si se pudo dar cuenta, Ichigo no estaba interesado en el, su presa era Orihime sobre ella quería ir, la deseaba, debía saciar sus instintos con ella, el capitán solo era un estorbo en su camino para llegar a ella.

No dejare que te acerques a ella – de pronto el rostro de Ukitake se distorsiono en un rictus de dolor - n-no ahora no – su vista se nublaba, sentía que sus entrañas se quemaban su garganta parecía estallar, la tos lo vencía de nuevo, su enfermedad era su mayor verdugo una vez mas, para el ya no importaba nada...- ¿por que justo ahora?

Capitán Ukitake – Rukia grito desesperada al ver caer a su capitán la pelea fue demasiado intensa, el no se ve muy bien.

Pero esto ha sido mas prematuro de lo normal – Pensó Ukitake mientras su cuerpo iba en picada, a colapsarse con el suelo, como si al ángel de las esperanzas le hubieran cortado las alas, para el ya nada importaba – seguramente mi malestar empeoro por el reiatsu maligno de Kurosaki.

Muévete, muévete – se gritaba Rukia a si misma, arañando sus brazos, ya que sus pies eran incapaces de moverse para ayudar al caído oficial, ahora Ichigo tenia vía libre para llegar a ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron, una vez mas en medio de de dolor y de sentimientos incomprendidos, Ichigo ya era una bestia consumida por la oscuridad, Orihime era un títere de sus instintos, para ella era peor, por que su conciencia estaba activa, ella se podía dar cuenta de el dolor, de la tristeza, por eso sus lagrimas.

Kurosaki-kun – Orihime lo miraba, cada vez mas cerca, nunca se había sentido tan asustada, pero no por su propia seguridad, si no por la propia integridad de Ichigo, ahora todo en el era violencia y se desbordaba por cada poro.

Ichigo se lanzo hacia ella, lanzo la primer estocada, pero Orihime logro esquivar ese ataque, con movimientos diagonales logro esquivar cada uno de los ataques, ella contraatacaba con sus garras venenosas, por alguna razón no era capaz de utilizar sus Shun Shun Rikka.

Definitivamente ese no es Ichigo, el no atacaría a Inoue – pensó Rukia, quien finalmente vio como el capitán Ukitake trataba de incorporarse – Capitana Ukitake, ¿esta bien?

De-debemos detenerlo – Ukitake trataba de levantarse bajo la lluvia y Rukia recordó aquella vieja escena de sus pesadillas, en que el capitán le explicaba sobre las peleas por honor, pero esto no era por honor, era por amistad y ya no se detendría, Ichigo le había pedido que se lo prometiera, y era lógico que no había otra opción. – para el seria terrible que hiriera a Inoue-san – Rukia suspiro profundamente, el tenia razón, Ichigo Era capaz de dar su vida por ella., de pelear por ella, de llegar a los limites de sus instintos para salvarla, si la lastimara dentro de esa inconciencia seria lo peor.

Inoue, se que me estas escuchando – Rukia le grito, y en efecto ella dentro de aquel caparazón oscuro la escuchaba, pero no se podía mover a voluntad – ven conmigo, hacia acá, huye de Ichigo, ven hacia acá.

¿Kuchiki-san? – la conciencia de Orihime de alguna forma se volvía mas fuerte con las palabras de Rukia, a tal grado que voltio a mirarla - ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? – Orihime se abalanzo sobre ella, algo dentro de sus instintos le producía una repulsión natural hacia la shinigami, un sentimiento parecido a los celos incontrolables. – no, no quiero atacar a Kuchiki.

Demonios- Rukia intercepto el ataque de Orihime con tsubaki, la mirada de Orihime hablaba de arrepentimiento, pero su cuerpo era demasiado honesto, ella embestía por pasión – por lo menos la aleje de Ichigo.

El mencionado se movió a gran velocidad, en un segundo ya estaba a la espalda de Orihime, apunto de emboscarla sin protección alguna, aquel salto sobre ella, era como si un puma se lanzara sobre un conejo, Ukitake solo advirtió con sus gritos el peligro.

Ichigo, ¡NO! – fue un movimiento sigiloso, quirúrgico, casi perfecto Rukia saco de la caja negra que Urahara le había dado una especie de varita, que parecía un láser, Ichigo estaba a punto de embestir a Orihime, arrancarle su cabeza con la espada, pero Rukia no lo permitirá, aunque tuviera que hacer lo peor…., lo que tanto temía, simplemente no podía dejar que Ichigo la atacara, después de todo eso era lo que quería evitar.

Rukia alzo su mano, y apunto directo a su mascara, un rayo violeta emergió del dispositivo, atravesando su mascara, rompiéndola en pedazos, dejando ver el rostro semimuerto de lo que laguna vez fue Ichigo Kurosaki, el láser atravesó su cabeza y golpeo directamente el árbol, el cual también fue atravesado y el rayo solo se perdió en le cielo.

¿Kurosaki-kun? - Zangetsu salio volando, Ichigo cayo sobre Orihime, quien de alguna forma había quedado paralizada nuevamente, Rukia dejo caer el dispositivo, temblando, todo era un desastre.

Ichigo – Rukia sintió una fría gota de lluvia en su mejilla, miro hacia arriba y vio con horror como las hojas de el árbol habían desaparecidos, aquel árbol, enorme, frondoso, inmortal, que había sido capaz de protegerla de la lluvia había sido alcanzado por el mismo rayo que Ichigo y ahora estaba muerto eso… solo significaba una cosa, la lluvia de nuevo anunciaba la muerte, bajo aquel árbol todo era tristeza, bajo el árbol ya también había lluvia pero ya no importaba nada.

Y la lluvia seguía, mientras el frió aumentaba, bajo la noche nos haremos viejos, pero mi amor, ya no importa.

…………………………..

Disclaimer: Creo que es hora de revelar que, el titulo de mi historia, es en honor a la canción "maldito duende" de la excelente banda española Héroes del silencio, si lo se otra referencia al rock XD.


	22. Amarillo y azul

_Todo tiene un fin y a este fic le llego…. Esta historia la comencé cuando tenia 22 años, ahora tengo 24, jejejeje, tanto yo como el fic, hemos venido creciendo juntos._

_El final de el fic lo pensé hace mas de un año, por ahí de marzo del 2009, incluso el fic de le vela en el desierto que escribí en esas fechas, era mas o menos como este desenlace, pero decidí guardarlo por que sentí que desperdiciaría una idea muy importante XD, y mejor para la vela en el desierto use otro argumento, el cual como que nunca me convenció._

_Bueno este capitulo final va dedicado, a dos compañeras Ushio y Arwen, que han sido fieles a mi fic a lo largo de todo este, y eso es muy valioso para mi gracias._

_Pero sobre todo a mi fuente de inspiración, a mi María, que voluntaria o involuntariamente, activa las neuronas en mi cerebro para que yo pueda escribir mis cursilerías XD._

_Ahhhh cuantas cosas han pasado desde que el maldito boomerang comenzó a volar, ahora regresa a mis manos, y me ha traído muchas cosas._

Amarillo y azul

La oscuridad se disolvió de sus ojos muertos, al momento de su caída, la cual parecía una velocidad phantom, ingrávida, y desesperante, Rukia pudo verlo todo, estaba en primera fila ante el derrumbe de aquella torre.

A diferencia de Rukia Orihime no lo pudo ver de frente, ella estaba de espaldas tras el inminente ataque de el shinigami sustituto, sin embargo lo pudo sentir, al momento que Rukia disparo, sintió como si una luz se apagara tras ella.

Y era verdad para Ichigo fue como si un switch se desactivara y apagara de golpe su existencia, lo último que vieron sus ojos, fue el rostro lleno de horror de Rukia, como caía de sus manos la deleznable arma que lo derrumbo, sin embargo estaba muy agradecido, porque ella pudo cumplir con su promesa, esos ojos fue lo último que Ichigo pudo ver, pero fue otra cosa lo último que pudo sentir, lentamente su cuerpo callo sobre Orihime, ambos rodaron por el fango, Orihime pudo reaccionar al sentir el simple roce de su piel, a pesar de que había logrado recuperar su conciencia, no podía dejar de llorar, la suavidad de la piel de aquella mujer, fue una dulce despedida para los sentidos de Ichigo, los leves latidos de su corazón aceleraron inútilmente su ritmo, el shinigami con su cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica, comenzaba a convulsionarse, esquivando ese ultimo rictus de dolor.

K-Kurosaki-kun – con pesadez llevo su mano hasta los cabellos anaranjados de el chico, definitivamente algo andaba mal, la violencia de el reiatusu de Ichigo desapareció de golpe, se sintió aliviada al sentir como por un segundo recupero su cálida energía espiritual, el problema es que esta era cada vez más débil.

Aquella noche triste, bajo la lluvia había muchas historias de dolor, Yoruichi también había sucumbido, de rodillas en el lodo, gritándole a las ruinas de un terremoto, la reina, la diosa de la velocidad, ahora era una diosa arrodillada ante la tragedia, al igual que el reiatsu de Ichigo la energía de Urahara también se había desvanecido, su quijada temblaba, no podía derramar lagrimas, pero sentía que en cualquier momento lo haría.

Tessai se acerco a ella para poner una mano en su hombro, tal vez era la única persona que había podido ver como había sido el crecimiento de su relación, los años que pasaron juntos, el surgimiento de sentimientos que NO, no era un amor declarado, no había necesidad de declararlo, ellos solo lo sentían, era intenso, era fuerte, asi era su relación, pero en esas cenizas no había nada de Kisuke ya.

Yoruichi-dono, iré a buscar bajo los escombros – dijo Tessai tratando de darle un poco de ánimos, un poco de inútiles esperanzas, pero era algo que ni el se creía, ambos sabían que el no estaba ahí, pero alguien tenía que decirlo, por protocolo o para anestesiar por un segundo el dolor.

El es un idiota – grito la morena golpeando la arcilla, Tessai la miro seriamente tomando un poco de distancia – un tipo de su nivel no puede morir tan fácilmente – giro su rostro para encontrarse con los solemnes ojos de Tessai, a lo lejos Jinta se reincorporaba buscando con su rostro desencajado a sus compañeros – el se sacrifico por esa absurda idea de querer limpiar sus pecados.

¿Limpiar sus pecados? – susurro Tessai con la imagen de lo profundo del misterio de sus ojos, cuánto dolor había en los ojos de la chica, pero también había verdad en sus palabras, Urahara vivió durante años con sentimientos de culpa, que liberador debió haber sido por él, morir bajo su propia espada.

Es un cobarde, debí haberlo arrastrado conmigo – con la palma de su mano arranco la hierba mojada, llena de impotencia – n-no debí dejar que me abandonara – susurro casi de forma inaudible, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, por fortuna se confundían con la lluvia, que actuaba como un escudo de sus penas, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura y su cuerpo temblaba mas no era de frio, era de terror e incertidumbre.

De pronto sintió como caía sobre sus hombros un viejo abrigo, pudo reconocer ese embriagante olor, esa calidez, su respiración se detuvo por un segundo antes de alzar su rostro, para verlo con ahí parado como si nada, con su irritante pero entrañable sonrisa.

L-lo puedo explicar – Urahara agito sus manos en señal de negación al ver como con sus felinos y sensuales movimientos y un rostro lleno de ira, se prestaba a abalanzarse sobre el – t-todo fue porque.

Yoruichi se lanzo sobre el, nadie podía decir si aquello era una embestida o un abrazo, pero eso era algo que a Kisuke no le incomodaba, una sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de Tessai.

Eres un imbécil – dijo Yoruichi con su perfecta anatomía sobre la humanidad de Urahara, lentamente acerco su rostro hacia el, ambos sabían que no podían seguir más tiempo sin hacerlo, Urahara la tomo de las caderas y ella se acerco para besarlo con intensidad, el frio desapareció poco a poco.

Era una clara escena que personificaba la devastación, de el fin de una batalla, el que mejor la pudo apreciar fue el impotente Ukitake que lentamente se levantaba y la miraba a lo lejos, los restos de Kurosaki, inundando el cuerpo de Orihime-san, con una pálida Kuchiki, congelada, conservando la mirada vacía que en el pasado la dominaba.

C-capitan Ukitake, ¿Qué demo…? – Renji como podía arrastraba sus pies para acercarse a el oficial, sin embargo su mirada estaba clavada en la escena postguerra, con una mano en su vientre ayudaba a reponerse a el líder del escuadron trece.

No hay mucho que decir Abarai, solamente podemos darle nuestro apoyo a Kuchiki – fríamente, no había mucho que agregar, Renji lo entendía, al verla ahí derrotada, sintió ganas de levantar a patadas a Ichigo, pero él era una víctima mas, incluso aunque le incomodara decirlo tenia tintes de heroísmo su acto, después de todo, esa mujer Orihime estaba sana y salva, amén de el terrible trauma que la aplastaba literalmente, pero esto asi era, hay veces que hay que morir en un grito, para que sobreviva el silencio.

Acá hay heridos comandante – las patrullas de la sociedad de almas por fin habían llegado a la escena, trágicamente tarde hicieron aparición en primera instancia el comandante Yamamoto, acompañado de el honorable capitán del escuadrón seis, quien a pesar de que no demostraba en su mirada el alivio que sintió al ver a Rukia a salvo, tuvo el suficiente tacto como para dar la orden de que los soldados no se acercaran aun, todavía había tiempo de llorar, bajo la fría lluvia.

Esto a terminado en tragedia, pero de el peor de los males, ahora Kurosaki Ichigo descansara en cuerpo y alma – susurro Yamamoto tomando el hombro de su querido Juushiro, quien solo agacho la cabeza apenado, no sentía la necesidad de reclamarle nada a nadie, es que el destino es así, es tremendo y cruel, ya estaba escrito que el boomerang de muerte regresara a las manos de Kuchicki, y nadie, lo habría podido evitar.

Comandante, por favor, yo aceptare cualquier reprimenda – puso una rodilla en el suelo, rogando un poco de clemencia – perdone a mis aliados, ellos solo seguían mis ordenes.

Por el momento no pensemos en eso, anda a atender a tu gente – pidió Yamamoto mirando a los caídos alrededor – en cuanto a ti Urahara Kisuke, exijo que me expliques que significa ese artefacto con el que Kurosaki fue neutralizado – grito el comandante al ver como se acercaba al lado de su fiel Yoruichi y sus inseparables compañeros. – la naturaleza de esa arma es por demás dudosa y con sus antecedentes…

Comandante, en este mundo no hay que juzgar lo evidente – lo miro desde lo sombrío de su sombrero, reflejando lo terrorífico de su perversa creatividad – sería ridículo justificarme al ver un cadáver en el suelo, ¿no? – ahora miro levemente a Yoruichi quien se mantenía callada, y con los ojos cerrados, con sus brazos unidos bajo su pecho – asi que no tengo problemas yo tampoco en pagar por mis pecados.

¡Háganse a un lado y dejen pasar a mis hombres! – una voz estremeció la planicie, como grotesco reptil apareció Kurotsuchi, que con sus instintos de ave carroñera acechaba el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo.

¿Qué haces Kurotsuchi? – Grito Ukitake al ver que sus hombre ya se aproximaban a la "zona cero" – no des un paso mas.

Comandante, como entenderá aquel muchacho ha sido una amenaza lo mejor es que lo tome para estudiarlo – relamió sus labios con sutil violencia y enfermiza actitud, Urahara mostraba una sonrisa, que comenzaba a irritarlo – ¿de que se ríe?, capitán.

Que no te das cuenta que Kurosaki aun esta con vida, eso me decepciona – acepto el hombre tras su abanico – nunca digas que fuiste mi discípulo.

Que mas da, tu sabes bien que con ese método, no hay forma de que regrese, ya viste como dejaste ese árbol con tu "juguetito" – se burlo, el científico loco sin dejarse intimidar por su ex capitán.

En todo caso, mientras siga con vida, quiero tenerlo bajo mi custodia, comandante, ya después yo mismo te lo entregare Kurotsuchi – aseguro Urahara con una sonrisa casi malévola, Ukitake no toleraba que se le tratara como un objeto.

Kisuke, por favor no es el momento – intervino Yoruichi con su dignidad – comandante, le suplicamos que nos deje atenderlo, Kisuke es el único que puede salvarlo.

Para eso necesito la aprobación de la persona que esta a cargo de la salud de todos los shinigami – sentencio Yamamoto con su grave y poderosa voz – mientras tanto no decidiré.

Por mi no hay problema – en contraste una dulce voz invadió la zona, con su delicado andar, y sonrisa taciturna, acompañada de su inseparable teniente, que destacaba tanto por su altura como por su timidez.

¿Retsu? – Yoruichi la miro sorprendida, pero le causaba alivio el escuchar sus palabras.

Ex capitán Urahara, por favor haga lo posible por salvar a Kurosaki-san – rogo la líder de el cuarto batallón, quien humildemente cedió su lugar a Kisuke – usted es el único que lo puede hacer.

Quisiera poder prometerlo – dio una ligera reverencia ante la cortesía de la dama – pero me es algo imposible.

De igual forma, le pediré a Isane-san, que los asista en lo que pueda – finalizo la capitana devolviendo la reverencia a el excapitan, y es que se respiraba una extraña armonía, después de eso ni siquiera Kurotsuchi o el resto de los capitanes que venían llegando, interfirieron con la logística, dentro de esa violenta resolución los polarizados extremos de el seno del Seireitei, se había estabilizado.

Mientras esto pasaba entre los lideres y capitanes, la gente de "abajo" se movía ya, Renji se acerco lentamente a Rukia, por lo menos tres metros detrás de el venia Sado, acompañado de Isane. Renji era el único con la calidad moral para ir a levantar a Rukia quien seguía petrificada, a el también le costaría mucho, era brutal verla así.

Cuanta voracidad – con un repugnante gesto Renji miro a Ichigo con las reminiscencias de aquel reiatsu oscuro, se agacho a la altura de Rukia, pudo ver aquellos ojos perdidos en la nada, con dolorosa respiración – ya no se entiende el final – la tomo suavemente en sus brazos, sintiendo un poco de su calor, ella poco a poco cerro los ojos y se arropo en sus brazos – Rukia…

Al dar un ultimo vistazo noto como Sado cargaba ya el cuerpo de Ichigo, tan apacible como enigmático, había algo de belleza en esa escena de dolor, y en esa sonrisa tímida que Isane mostraba al limpiar las heridas en el rostro de Orihime.

Ya no había nada para nadie en aquel lugar, Urahara logro obtener finalmente lo que quería, la solución 1916, estaba en sus manos, con eso podría revertir algo de los daños que Aizen había causado, pero tal vez para Ichigo ya era demasiado tarde.

Al momento de marcharse, nadie miraba hacia atrás, la lluvia era una consecuencia de tanta violencia acumulada, como nubarrones oscuros, pero ahora por lo menos Rukia podía dormir en brazos protectores, y ahora solo se escuchaba el silencio.

Un rayo de sol se colaba desde la ventana, acariciando las mejillas de la shinigami, el mechón de cabello en su frente se desparramaba sobre sus ojos, como una cascada negra, lentamente recuperaba la conciencia, y sus parpados se alzaban como dos compuertas.

¿Cuánto tiempo habre estado dormida? – frotando sus ojos, levnto con pesadez su cuerpo, el sabor en su boca era por demás amargo, el sudor en su frio pecho, se mezclaba con el dolor.

¿Rukia? - como un eco retumbante en su cabeza, llego aquel llamado, recordándole que seguía con vida, no obstante por momentos no lo pareciera.

¿Renji, Kiyone-san? – ella los saludo de una manera un tanto fría, pero un poco mas cálida de lo que el teniente de la sexta legión esperaría, por que si bien parecía que sus ojos se mantenían al borde de las lagrimas, y que su voz temblaba por momentos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

En un principio hubo silencio, demasiado incomodo, Kiyone no pretendía decir una palabra, ajena a su personalidad entendía que solo Renji tenia la dignidad de decir palabras que trataran de animarla, pero Renji no musita sonido alguno, esa sonrisa misteriosa lo tenia aturdido.

Supongo que quieres verlo, ¿no? – pregunto Abarai, con un notable gesto de desagrado al ver como la cara de Rukia se distorsionaba por el simple hecho de mencionarlo, ella asintió levemente, mientras un profundo suspiro era producido por el oficial.

Rukia caminaba acompañada ya de sus compañeros, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ichigo, no se podía decir que el había muerto aquella noche, pero al verle ahí postrado pocos se atreverían a asegurar que eran un ser viviente, mas bien parecía un ente vegetativo, que aunque era un cuerpo funcional, parecía ser un ente vacio, sin alma o conciencia alguna.

Kuchiki-san, ya era hora de que despertaras – tras ella apareció con su dulce y violenta voz, el trágicamente famoso Urahara, no meneaba su abanico, pero a Rukia, quien estaba de espalda, le parecía que asi era.

Rukia lo giro su cabeza levemente, era un gesto un tanto rudo para el, pero lo comprendía, las circunstancias a las que ella había sido expuesta ya eran como para derrumbar cualquier muralla, tal vez por eso su desprecio.

De nuevo te pido disculpas por meterte en esta clase de problemas – Urahara se despojo de su sombrero para hacer una reverencia – en realidad tu no debes cargar con ninguna culpa, si bien tu jalaste el gatillo, el de la idea fui yo.

Ichigo, ¿esta solo? – pregunto la chica apenas sonriendo a el shinigami.

Si, asi es – Urahara alzo su mirada y se cubrió de nuevo con el sombrero que sumergía sus ojos.

Rukia devolvió con educación de una dama la reverencia, era momento de reencontrarse con Ichigo, de abrir la morgue del cadáver que ella misma dejo en el suelo, atrás quedaban Renji y Urahara, mientras a su lado se aparecía Ukitake feliz por ver de pie una vez mas a su soldado.

¿No hay nada nuevo con Kurosaki? – pregunto un apurado Ukitake, quien mantenía su vista en Rukia entrando a la habitación.

Pues es verdad que no ha mejorado – respondió Urahara con sus profundos ojos acosando a el capitán, ¿quien no sentiría escalofríos frente a el? – pero por lo menos, tampoco ha empeorado.

Ya veo, por favor no dejes nada pendiente con eso – el albino capitán, arrugo su frente al recordar algo - ¿Qué nuevas hay sobre Inoue-san?

Ella pasa por un momento difícil – una vez mas Urahara sonrió de forma casi tierna, Renji y lo miro con algo de curiosidad – esta enterada de lo que paso, pero por su situación no se puede acercar a Ichigo, por que el aun despide mucha energía negativa, que influiría en su total recuperación.

Debe ser difícil que no lo pueda ver – intervino Renji mostrando un poco sus dientes – esos dos tenían una extraña conexión.

Si, eso mismo pienso – Urahara cubrió su rostro con el abanico una vez mas – pero, curiosamente, es la que mas optimista esta – Urahara giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ambos shinigamis – ¿acaso será por que al no poder estar cerca de el, no puede ver el verdadero rostro de la muerte?

Rukia se sentó en la única silla que estaba en la habitación, con sus manos en el regazo y con su cansada vista sobre estas, no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de Ichigo, su cuello no le respondía, tal vez pensaba que miraría un cuerpo putrefacto que le gritara sus culpas.

Lanzando un hondo suspiro, finalmente tomo el valor de verlo a los ojos, su rostro se lleno de horror al ver que Ichigo lucia como si durmiera, ella conocía esa imagen, ¿cuantas veces no lo había visto dormir?, incluso el ritmo de su respiración era el mismo que recordaba, incluso tuvo la sensación de que si lo pateaba lo podría despertar.

¿Despertar? – fue en ese momento cuando Rukia no pudo mas, las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas, por mucho que había tratado de detenerlo, ese cruel destino la había golpeado de nuevo, frente a ella yacía su amigo, por su culpa no podía despertar, si ese destino que regresa una y otra vez en un ciclo, como un boomerang venenoso.

En ese mismo instante en que Rukia reconocía la voracidad de el destino, y el dolor tangible, metafóricamente representado en un maldito boomerang, la lluvia regreso con algo de violencia, la lluvia regreso a la par de sus lagrimas, ¿acaso estas estaban relacionadas?

¡Ya basta! – la shinigami no sabia que hacer ni que decir, salto por la ventana, sus ojos no dejaban de humedecerse al igual que la tierra, aumentaba la lluvia, aumentaba el llanto, escapaba de si misma.

RUKIA – a pesar de sus gritos Renji no la pudo persuadir de detenerse, ella corría sin rumbo fijo al parecer, había que seguirla metiéndose en aquella dolorosa humedad.

Nadie podría explicar el por que, pero Rukia corrió y corrió, quizás fue por instinto, pero ella termino en el mismo lugar donde todo había pasado, frente a aquel árbol, que en la "noche cero" la había protegida, no era mentira el árbol al igual que Ichigo había recibido aquella ráfaga mortal.

¿Esta muerto? – de nuevo Rukia caía de rodillas ante aquel gigante – al igual que Ichigo.

¿Kuchiki-san? - Rukia reacciono ante aquella voz familiar, con una mezcla de sentimientos que se cocinaba en su vientre alto – ya despertaste – finalizo con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Inoue?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rukia sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

Me gusta este lugar – respondió la chica con algo de frialdad pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Pero, no entiendo….- Rukia a esas alturas estaba demasiado confundida, sus ojos seguían húmedos, al igual que el medio ambiente.

¿Ya pudiste ver a Ichigo? - pregunto la Orihime con mucha emoción, con una sonrisa natural - ¿Cómo esta?, yo no lo puedo ver, ¿sabes?, pero me encantaría poder estar con el para leerle y poder…

Orihime el esta muy mal – grito desesperada Rukia ante la positiva actitud de la chica de cabello claro – se que no lo puedes ver, pero es así.

Con este grito, las lagrimas de Rukia crecieron al igual que la tormenta, Orihime la seguía observando fijamente, casi de forma acosante.

Si, se que muchos piensan que no me doy cuenta de cómo esta Kurosaki-kun, pero – Orihime se inclino hasta ella, alguna vez Rukia le ofreció su mano para levantarse, ahora era al contrario – este árbol es como si fuera Ichigo – aseguro Orihime sorprendiendo de nuevo a Rukia – se que el sufrió el mismo ataque que Ichigo, y al igual que el ha sufrido los mismos síntomas.

Eso lo se, esta casi marchito como el – dijo Rukia con una ironica sonrisa llena de dolor, frotaba sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas – no es muy alentador.

Pero Kuchicki-san, mira bien, mira bien sobre sus ramas – Orihime señalo hacia un punto especifico de las ramas de el moribundo árbol.

N-no puede ser – Rukia pudo ver algo que la dejo fría, en esas ramas había pequeños brotes verdes, unas ramas que se extendían con dignidad hacia la vida, esa era la mayor prueba de que aquel árbol se resistía a morir, de ser asi, entonces Ichigo también tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Esas diminutas ramas….

La mano de Orihime se extendió de nuevo, Rukia la miro y le sonrio, ahora ella también era capaz de ver algunas cosas, lo que hacia especial a Ichigo y a Orihime en su vida, es que ellos eran esa segunda oportunidad que todos nos merecemos, ellos eran la revancha, las lagrimas de coraje, Kaien y Miyako…ellos eran la redención y la resurrección a la vez, porque si era verdad que ese maldito boomerang había traído dolor, también había traído alegrías.

Vámonos Rukia, nos esperan – dijo Orihime mientras levantaba a Rukia, la lluvia por fin comenzaba a ceder, al mismo tiempo que Orihime pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de Rukia – ya has derramado muchas lagrimas, durante muchos años.

Gracias Inoue – de inmediato el sol asomaba su potencia, limpiando las inmundas nubes, ellas ahora reian y caminaban, charlaban del futuro, compartían sus miedos, compartían la amistad, incluso el amor, nadie estaría solo bajo la lluvia nunca mas, el cielo regresaba a su color habitual, con el amarillo de el sol y el azul del cielo como una cruel extensión, sutil expresión.

FIN

…

Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
